Curse Breaking For Dummies
by Zeeka
Summary: Regina Mills is ruling her town with an iron hand, revelling in the control she has over all her citizens. But when Emma Swan and her daughter arrive in Storybrooke she needs to realize that in order to find your happy ending you need to let go of your past. But how can you do that when it becomes clear that you might be just as cursed as everybody else? Would you even dare?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: __Hi everyone,_

_this is the first time I'm publishing a story here- please feel free to give feedback to let me know what you think._

_I wrote this story after The Stable Boy, and it's completely AU, but I've been rewriting it, to incorporate new characters and some plotlines from season 2._

_I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly;)_

* * *

„…_Storybrooke_. Really?!"

"aw, come on! Could've been worse!"

"…"

"…now don't give me that raised eyebrow, Missy! It's either here, or sleeping in the car!"

"…"

"…in the wilderness,…"

"…"

"…with no showers,…"

"…"

"…or a TV,…"

"…"

"…and no electricity to charge your phone…"

"_fine!_"

"…oh come on, say it with more gratitude, I dare you…"

"Why'd you have to drag me along in the first place? Just because you decided to do your bounty hunting thing and chase some thug all the way to the North Pole!"

"…exaggerating much?"

"Well, I'd bet we're already in Newfoundland!"

"Must be a new record then, Boston- Newfoundland in just under 3 hours. And you know very well why you had to come…"

"Geez! I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Nope, you're a teenager; even worse."

"…"

"…and I love having you with me."

"hrmph"

"…your youthful exuberance and bubbly personality are so rare and precious…"

"…"

"…especially coupled with that adoring frown you've been working on perfecting since I picked you up from school this afternoon. Makes this trip all the more special!"

"…"

"…alright Pixie, I think this is it. Does look quite cute for a B&B, doesn't it?"

"…"

"Well, we've stayed in worse! Come on, let's grab our stuff and get settled; and then we'll see what we'll do about dinner, ok?..."

"…"

Wham! The passenger door of the yellow beetle connected violently with its frame, causing the woman, who was already halfway up the path to the house to turn around and fix an exasperated glare at the scowling girl;

"…and your attitude."

The blonde opened the front door, looking around for someone to book a room for the two of them. She really needed to sit the kid down for a long chat, she mused. Something had been off for the last couple of weeks. Whereas the girl usually was easy- going, energetic, and well cheeky to the core; she'd been moody lately, tense and bratty. Maybe her nightmares had gotten worse again, maybe it was just her hormones going crazy, but whatever it was, she needed to get to the bottom of it.

Well, nothing like a road trip under the guise of having to work in order to get a teenager to open up. Hopefully it wouldn't take long to get them settled. Soon enough she heard angry voices drifting down from the second floor, followed by hasty footsteps on the stairs.

At least she wasn't the only one who had to deal with snotty attitudes, she thought, as she silently followed the heated exchange between an old lady and a seriously gorgeous looking brunette. Who was wearing the shortest version of the LBD in history- ever. They both seemed quite friendly, but that sleazy small guy, who had suddenly materialized behind her, definitely deserved a spot in the House _Of All That Is Creepy_.

She wasn't even going to start with his weird dealings with the two ladies, or the comment about her name; what really raised the warning flags was the fact that she saw the slightest flicker of confusion on his face when she mentioned her daughter to the inn-lady. It washed over his face and was gone as quickly as it had come, but she had seen it.

While she was more than used to getting a few raised eyebrows every time she introduced herself as a mother of a fourteen year old- this felt different. It wasn't the 'oh really, how old were you exactly when you had her?'- it was the 'how come I have known nothing about this until now?' look. Expertly disguised- _creepy_. Thankfully he left shortly after that.

"Who was that?"

"Mr Gold", the girl answered in an ominous tone, "he owns the town."

"He _owns_ the town?"

"Alright, Miss Swan" the old lady said effectively cutting short any further elaborations from the young brunette," here's the key to your room, why don't you go fetch your daughter, and I'll show you the way. Is she still waiting out by the car?"

"Best case scenario," Emma mumbled "she's most likely already attempting to hitchhike back to Boston", she added with a little smirk.

Sensing her own chance of a quick and more importantly nag free getaway, the girl who had still been looking out of the window, turned towards the door, and threw a "you guys go ahead, I'll send her up on my way out" over her shoulder, before she disappeared from sight.

Fighting the smirk that had started to spread at the stormy look crossing the inn-lady's face, Emma followed her up the stairs, half-heartedly listening to comments about extra towels, breakfast times and what not.

The "enjoy your stay" was drowned out by loud footsteps downstairs, followed by a high- pitched "Emma?"

"Up here Pixie!" she hollered back, slightly frowning at the sudden panic in the kid's voice.

And sure enough, like a bat out of hell, the girl raced up the stairs and skidded to a halt right in front of her. Her eyes were blown wide, and her breath was coming in short gasps. And if that wasn't sufficient to propel her into full mama bear mode within seconds, the whimper that escaped her daughter's lips as soon as her eyes fell onto the old lady standing in the open doorway to their room definitely did.

"Hey, hey sweetie, what's wrong?" she cooed, grasping the smaller blonde's shoulders and steering her towards the bed. She looked back at the landlady who gave her a tight lipped smile in response and silently closed the door.

"Ok Katie, now you're scaring me! What happened? Was it that man who came out of here? Did he say something to you?" Emma started to shoot off questions, trying in vain to catch her daughter's gaze who had slumped down on the old fashioned bed dominating the room. She was shaking like a leaf, her face sporting a shade of pale Casper would have been proud of.

A jerky little headshake was her only answer, but right now Emma was grateful for anything. Slowly, she lowered herself to her knees and started to run her hands up and down the distraught girl's arms. "Alright. Deep breaths honey. Whatever is happening, we can sort it out, ok? Just tell me, please!"

Katie looked at her hauntedly, eyes dark and fearful, red splotches on her white cheeks- four raspy words tumbling slowly from her lips:

"Red. I saw Red."

_Of course_, she was an expert at deciphering teenager slang-

"What do you mean? You got angry?"

"What? N-no, I mean Red- outside, I- I saw her!"

Unfortunately Katie still wasn't making much sense, and now her shaking had given way to sobs each one sounding more hysterical than the last.

"Katie? Katie! You need to calm down! You're hyperventilating!"

Shit, what do you do when your child's having a panic attack? There was nothing about that in the handbook! Paperbags- people in movies always use paperbags. Where on earth would she get a paperbag now?

Her erratic train of thought was cut short, when Katie suddenly dashed past her into the small en-suite, and started dry heaving into the toilet. Oh dear, at least that was something she could handle. Quickly, Emma slid down next to the girl, gathering her hair in one hand, while rubbing soothing circles on her back with her other.

Thankfully, Katie's stomach seemed to settle fairly quickly, and soon Emma pulled her back into her arms and dropped kisses on her damp forehead.

"Please darling, please explain this to me- let me help you!"

The older blonde shifted slightly and pulled the younger one more securely to her. Crap, these floors were really uncomfortable. And the Munchkin wasn't exactly getting smaller, either.

"That was Red, Emma- and her grandma the Widow Lucas."

Oh holy fuck! No way! She so wasn't ready for this!

"You mean Red as in Little Red Riding Hood?" she just had to clarify.

A soft nod against her shoulder was the reply.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

"Honey, are you sure?"

Another nod.

"I mean, it's getting dark outside, and you haven't seen them in so long; plus the name of this place could have, I dunno- subconsciously given you this idea,…"

Red rimmed eyes fixed on her face, stopping her rambling immediately.

"Emma, I'm sure. I've lived with them!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Fuck!"

Well that at least earned her a grin. A slightly wobbly one, but hey- anything was preferable to the panicking- and puking.

"Oh my God! Emma! We need to find the other ones! They could all be here somewhere!"

"hrmpf" fuck, an elbow right into her solar plexus.

"Come on, Emma! We have to check!"

"Calm down, gimme a sec"- wow those were some great black spots clouding her vision. Emma pressed her fists to her eyes, willing to regain her equilibrium.

"Katie, sweetey- please slow down for just a-"

**_Bam_**.

Well there goes that last discussion about using ones indoor voice and not slamming doors. Emma quickly picked herself up from the floor, and wrenched the abused door wide open. Thankfully her little charge had stayed inside their room. She really didn't feel like chasing an overly emotional teenager frantically searching for fairytale characters all across a strange town. Alright, she needed to take charge of the situation. And quickly, before Katie bolted after all. The girl had the nervous deposition of a thoroughbred at the best of times.

Thankfully four years of being a mother had left her with some reliable parenting techniques when it came to dealing with bouts of teenage angst. The most important one being "fake it, till you make it". And fake it, Emma did.

Portraying a confidence she certainly didn't feel, she fixed her eyes on younger ones and stated calmly: "Alright, pixie. This is what we're going to do. Miss Lucas has said that she also runs a diner here. So you are going back into the bathroom and wash up, then we're going to grab a bite, and get a feel for this place, ok?"

Katie stared, blinked a few times, nodded, turned towards her duffel bag, took out a fresh shirt and her bag of toiletries and disappeared into the en-suite.

Mission accomplished. Emma released the breath she had been holding. Alright, she had ten, fifteen minutes tops before she had to be all calm and collected again.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

She knew this day would come eventually. Even though she was caustic by nature, and a hell of a sceptic, she had always believed Katie. At first she had only seen that this little girl truly believed in the things she was saying, but somewhere along the line she had started believing herself. There was no explanation for it, no proof, but in her heart, she knew. Holding this truth to her chest was as frightening as it was exhilarating. And it had created an incredibly strong bond with her daughter. Well, foster- daughter actually- casting actual blood relations aside. If CPS ever got wind of what Emma was encouraging- actively looking for fairytale characters in order to release them from an evil curse- well, they'd snatch the kid faster from her than she could say 'happily ever after'.

Emma quickly shed her own shirt, sprayed on some deodorant and grabbed a white tank top out of her bag- can't expect the girl to do something she won't do herself, after all- and went over what they already knew about the curse. Which, sadly wasn't all that much, since Katie was only nine by the time it was cast. And what she knew stemmed from various bits and pieces the adults around her deemed her old enough to know and a hell lot of eavesdropping on Katie's part.

Alright: the curse had sent people to another land, but how many, they didn't know. They were trapped in time, and didn't know of their past. Apart from the Evil Queen, of course, who had orchestrated the whole thing.

Really not a lot to work with. Plus she was supposed to break the spell when she was 28. Because she was the friggin' spawn of Snow White and her Prince Charming. Whom Katie insisted was actually called David, while impersonating his dead twin Prince James- lovely.

So all they had to do was identify those Katie remembered, make time move again and give everyone back their old memories. And all of that without getting arrested or send to the loony bin. Piece of cake.

The bathroom door opened and Katie stepped out, her eyes still a bit puffy, her face still pale, but looking much calmer now as she went over to Emma and buried her face in her chest.

Wrapping her own arms around the girl Emma dropped a series of kisses on the top of her head before releasing her again murmuring: "ready?"

A sharp nod was her reply. "Ok pixie, I need you to really listen to me now, can you do that?"

Another nod.

"Right. Whatever happens, I need you to stay calm. No matter who you may or may not recognize, I need you to keep your cool. We're just gathering intel, ok? We don't wanna stick out, especially since this is such a small town and it looks like we have to hang around for quite a while. If it gets too much for you, just tell me, and we come straight back here to talk it out, ok?"

"'kay Emma."

"Great," the older blonde exclaimed forcing a smile on her lips, grasping the girl's shoulders and steering her out of their room.

Night had fallen and the wind had turned; now coming from the sea, bringing with it the salty tang and sharp bite typical for early spring. Emma turned her face to Katie, who was taking a big lung full of air, a contented smile on her face as her eyes darted around, watching with fascination as the mist which had previously held the town in its grasp was driven back to the forest by the unrelenting invisible force coming from the shore. Both women ducked their heads low, bracing the cold breeze and quickly made their way to the old diner on Main Street.

Granny's Diner was well visited, and almost as soon as Katie and Emma entered a hush fell over the customers, all of them looking at the newcomers curiously.

Fucking fantastic. So much for being discreet. Emma quickly scanned the room, and found an empty booth at the back. She smirked awkwardly at a few faces, and shuffled over to the table, Katie following her as if on autopilot. She chose the seat exposing her back to the room- something she wouldn't have normally done, but the idea was to let Katie get the best view of everything going on. Thankfully the silence that had fallen upon their entry was slowly lifted, and she released the breath she had been holding. The menu appeared in front of her, courtesy of the blonde waitress with the short red skirt and tight white shirt. The only thing missing on that outfit were roller skates, she mused.

Emma quickly ordered iced tea and cheeseburgers for the both of them, hoping the girl would quickly scurry off again before she noticed Katie staring at her.

She softly nudged the kid's foot under the table and green eyes fixed on hers.

"So?"

"…"

"what about her? Ever seen her before?"

The millionth headshake for the day.

Allright.

"Anybody else?"

"No."

Emma's heart broke at the sight of tears swimming in Katie's eyes.

She quickly grabbed the girl's hand, squeezing it gently.

"It's okay, Pixie. Just take it easy. We just arrived!"

God, she was such a big softie! She only had to look at those wet eyes and trembling chin, and she wanted to start crying herself! Katie however proved tremendous self-control and managed to get a grip on her emotions just as their drinks arrived. Emma quickly downed more than half of it in one go.

Fuck, she was a nervous wreck. She didn't know whether she wanted this little operation to be successful, or not. If Katie wouldn't recognize anybody else tonight she would be devastated, but if she would, chances would be pretty high that it would be someone who had been close to her, once upon a time. And that made them close to her by default, since Katie and herself were family, too.

Her quiet, desperate rant of "no Snow White, please no Snow White", was interrupted by the cheeseburger suddenly materializing in front of her. At least the burger tasted good, she thought appreciatively as she busied herself inhaling her dinner. A quick, inconspicuous glance across the table confirmed that the girl was at least making an effort at eating something. She definitely hadn't expected that. Well, you had to savour the small successes as well, she thought.

Once her plate was cleared, Emma leaned back in her seat, snagging some fries from Katie's, and contemplated on what to do next. Maybe she should suggest they go for a little walk. Not that she expected there to be many people out and about, but it might do them good to stretch their legs a little, and escape this scenery here for a while.

She was shaken from her thoughts by a small commotion over at the bar, involving their waitress and a tall, handsome guy. Both were busy talking to a customer slumped over one of the barstools; completely shit- faced by the looks of it.

"Alright Leroy," Mr Handsome said, helping the other guy down from his seat, "let's call it a night. You can sleep it off at the station."

The drunk named Leroy murmured something incomprehensible, his glassy eyes sweeping over them as he was led past their booth and out of the diner.

A swift and quite painful kick to her shin made her quickly face her daughter again, the reprimand dying on her tongue as she saw Katie grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" she grumbled instead, rubbing her abused leg.

"That was Grumpy! Emma, Grumpy!" Katie whispered frantically, "we really found them!"

"_That_ was Grumpy?" Emma mumbled, "Figures."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: A big thank you to all who reviewed, and have added this as a favorite/follow author/story/etc. It really made my day!_

_I know it's taking a while for the SwanQueen action to start so to speak, but I feel I need to set the stage first, so please bear with me:) There is a wee, little, teensey SwanQueen moment in this chapter, and I promise there will be lots more from chapter 3._

_Disclaimer: I don't own them I know._

* * *

Emma awoke at an unholy hour the next morning. She blindly felt for her phone on the nightstand, still not sure whether she really wanted to know the time, or not. Crap, she felt like she had been run over by a truck.

Their evening had been uneventful after the Grumpy incident. Not really knowing what to do they had walked around town until Katie had slowed her pace more and more and Emma decided it was time to call it a night, and try to get some rest. Which really had been the sensible thing to do. Unfortunately they both never really made it past the trying aspect of the concept. Sleep just didn't want to come, and once it finally did it was fitful at best, leaving the two to toss and turn, caught somewhere between weird dream worlds and wakefulness.

"It's half five," came a voice from next to her.

"You awake?" Emma slurred, trying to gather her strength to open her eyes.

"Nope."

"Funny," she replied, squinting up at her daughter, who was propped against the headboard, busily eliminating green piggies on her phone.

"You know you're not normal right? It's against every teenage law to be awake before your parent."

"You should be glad I'm not normal, then. Otherwise I wouldn't have muted my phone so that you wouldn't wake up."

"Oh, God, it's worse than I thought," Emma exclaimed, pulling herself up as well, "early riser and considerate of others? How can you do this to me? All the other mothers will think I'm a freak! This is _so_ embarrassing!"

Katie merely rolled her eyes and deadpanned: "There's dried drool on your chin. That is _kinda_ gross!"

"Is not!"

"No drool, or not gross?"

"Both!"

"Yeah, right."

Shooting a mock scowl at her daughter, Emma got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

"Go make yourself useful and make me a coffee while I'm in the shower."

An amused snort was her only answer as she closed the door behind her. A nice long shower was just the thing she needed right now. Tired eyes greeted her when she looked into the small mirror. No amount of make-up would be able to cover those dark circles, she mused. And there really was dried drool on her face. Fantastic.

Twenty minutes later, Emma emerged from the bathroom, sans drool and feeling slightly more human. And bless that girl for actually preparing a mug of coffee. It was instant and tasted awful, but beggars can't really be choosers. It would have to do until Granny's opened.

Holding the warm mug in both hands she peered into the one Katie had prepared for herself.

"You made yourself camomile tea?"

"It's the only other thing they had besides coffee, and since you don't want me to have any..."

"You don't even like it."

"I don't like camomile either!"

"Well, camomile doesn't make you run around like a headless chicken."

"…"

"Come on, why don't you get ready, and we go for a short walk until the diner opens? I'll buy you some hot chocolate, if you're a good girl."

"You _always_ buy me hot chocolate."

"Yeah, I know."

"And I'm _always_ good."

"Uh, I wouldn't be so sure about that," Emma grinned; and let out a soft 'oomph' a second later as a cushion was smacked into her face. "See, that's what I mean," she exclaimed as she tossed the cushion back towards the little troublemaker, "bad girl! Bad, bad girl!"

"Personally, I think it's just your perception that's bad!"

"Go. Shower. Now. Smartass!"

Donning her most shit- eating grin Katie disappeared into the bathroom.

"So what are we going to do now?" Katie asked as they both headed towards the town centre a while later.

"Well, I'm not really sure. We need to somehow find all the people that knew you. Other than that, I have no idea. I'm not even 28 yet. So would it even be possible for me to break the curse now?"

"Dunno."

"Ok, don't worry; we'll just play it by ear. I guess you don't want to leave again, now we found them, do you?

"No, please no! What if we leave and we never find our way back again?"

"Thought as much", Emma grinned "I guess that means we have to find us a place to live- plus I'll need a job and you'll need to change schools, _again_…"

The blonde was caught off by scrawny arms being wrapped tightly around her neck.

"Hey pixie," the older woman mumbled into the unruly curls on the girl's head, "we can do this! You'll see! We'll probably end up getting into big trouble, and causing a hell lot of chaos along the way, but we will make sure we get our happy ending, okay?"

"Okay. Emma?"

"Yes honey?"

"Are you scared too?"

"Pft, scared. That's for normal people! I'm the Saviour- I'm fucking terrified!"

"Good", Katie nodded, pulling out of the embrace.

"Good? Really? What's so good about that?"

They both continued their walk, slowly watching the sleepy town coming to life.

"Well, I meant it's good that I'm not the only one freaking out; not that I think it's good that you're scared, you know? I don't want you to be scared; I really don't, but…"

"Alright pixie, I get it, relax. I think the diner should be open by now. What do you say we head over there and get some breakfast? We could turn it into a big planning session!"

As they made their way across the road, Emma's hairs on her neck suddenly stood up, and she couldn't help but turn around. When she did, her eyes locked with impossibly dark, stormy ones; belonging to the most stunning woman she had ever seen. The most stunning, furious looking woman she had ever seen. And she seemed to be looking right at her. Confused, Emma looked behind herself in order to find out whether or not she was imagining this. But no, there was no one around but herself and Katie. That look could only have been meant for one of them.

- No, that couldn't be right. The craziness of the last day was probably starting to get to her. And sure enough, when she turned her head again, there was no woman to be seen.

* * *

Regina Mills was a creature of habit. Her days were highly structured, and she liked it that way. Every morning at 6 a.m. she got up and – if the weather allowed it- took off for a run through her little town. Which was exactly what she was doing on this day. It was nice and quiet out, everybody was still cooped up in their homes, so she only had to share the streets with some birds, cats and the occasional runner, looking for peace in solitude, just like herself. Her breathing was coming in measured puffs, her blood was rushing through her veins, her feet felt as if they were barely touching the asphalt, and she felt- free.

Her route took her by Granny's Bed & Breakfast and down the slight slope towards the more residential area so close to the centre. It was only after she had turned onto the road leading her to the small town park, where she circled the pond each morning that she realized that she had indeed seen a car on the Inn's parking lot. A car she had never seen before. An ugly yellow beetle, of all things. But that just couldn't be, could it? Regina was certain there was no such car in her town. That would mean however that out of towners were staying…- absolutely not. She was being silly. Overworked. Or low on blood sugar. She needed to relax and refocus on her run.

By the time she made it back on Main Street she had convinced herself that she had been mistaken. Until her eyes fell on the second anomaly within the hour.

The brunette stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the two women hugging each other. Well not exactly two women; as it turned out, one looked to be around 13, maybe 14. They could be mother and daughter, she mused, as she watched their exchange from afar. They looked a lot alike. Blonde, long hair, similar features- though the girl still had that slight gangly look, typical for teenagers whose bodies seemed to be stuck just between being a child and an adult.

Whoever they were, for they were definitely strangers, they posed a big threat. No one was supposed to be able to leave or enter Storybrooke, so that tramp in her hideous red jacket and her little offspring had to go. One way or another. She would let no one destroy her happy ending. Regina was still glaring at their retreating forms, when the woman suddenly turned around again, her gaze zeroing in on her, seemingly challenging her. Oh my, the blonde was truly breath-taking. The slight breeze was teasing her wild blonde curls and not even the dark circles under her eyes could diminish the beauty of her face, nor the fire burning in those orbs, making it impossible for her to tear her gaze away. And for the first time, in a very long time Regina Mills felt oddly exposed.

She actually felt relief when the woman averted her eyes suddenly, kick-starting her body into functioning once more. Furious at herself she let the anger curse through her, spurring her on- thus reaching her home in record time.

There were a lot of things to be done. No one made her feel so out of sorts. The brunette quickly shed her running gear, tossing all the items into the hamper with a bit more force than strictly necessary. On her way to the bathroom, she grabbed her phone and called Sidney. She needed information, and right now the reporter was her best bet.

She impatiently listened to the man stumbling over his own words at the other end of the line as she regarded herself in the bathroom mirror. She caught herself sneering at her own reflection, and she realized that she was yet again in front of a mirror while she was talking to that simpering fool. Old habits die hard- she knew that better than most, but she was eternally grateful that he couldn't force his presence on her anymore like he used to. In this world she could treat him exactly as he deserved without having to put up with his stalker tendencies. He had invaded her personal space like no other, and the contempt she had felt for him in the beginning had quickly turned to disgust. But luckily, she had the means to destroy him here, and this version of her fiercest admirer was well aware of that.

By the time she had made it to Granny's Diner for the second time this morning she felt normal again. Her grey, simple cut dress hugged her figure like a second skin, her fuck- me- heels announcing her presence to everyone. She was the Mayor, the Queen, and she strode through the town like she owned it. People on the sidewalk almost fell over themselves in order to get out of her way. Yes, this power was hers, this town was hers, all these pathetic people were hers- and if she had decided to put on a slightly heavier make- up than usual, then it was only because she had felt like it.

She quickly chanced a glance inside the diner, but the strangers were not to be seen.

As she breezed past her assistant's desk a short while later, she regretted not having worn a coat. Ever since she had seen "The Devil Wears Prada" she had always wanted to copy that coat throwing move of Miranda Priestly. Not that she had dared to do so, since her assistant Benjamin was one of the few people she actually had some respect for. Besides he would most likely just roll his eyes at her and tell her to cut the drama queen act. Still, the thought held so much appeal…

When it was nearing ten o'clock, Benjamin led Sidney into her office. She swept her gaze over him, looking completely indifferent before she focused on the papers in front of her once more. It wouldn't do for him to see her too eager to learn about his findings. Plus seeing him squirming uncomfortably in front of her was- as always- too delicious to pass up on. Forcing herself to fill out at least two more forms, she finally put her pen aside and barked at the man:

"Well? Do you plan on just standing here all day, or did you actually find out something worth telling me?"

The reporter visibly flinched under her hard stare and replied hesitantly, "You were right, Madame Mayor. The two are definitely from out of town and are staying at Mrs Lucas' establishment."

He hastily continued as Regina leant forward in her seat, her nostrils flaring slightly.

"So I dug a bit deeper, and I was able to find out a bit more. The woman's name is Emma Swan, aged 27, the girl is her daughter Katie and they arrived from Boston last night. Emma Swan has a sealed juvenile record, she works as a bail bondsperson, and she is actually listed as Katie's foster mother."

"And?"

"I'm very sorry Madame Mayor, that's all I managed to find out in such a short time."

"You mean to tell me, that in the three hours you had you were able to find out nothing."

"I-I wouldn't really call it not…"

"Save it Sidney," the brunette hissed, "you found nothing of value for me. I suggest you leave before I start thinking about your worth to me and the town."

The older man's eyes widened slightly and for a moment he looked absolutely stricken by the thought of having failed the formidable woman. When he caught the thunderous look on her face though, his survival instinct kicked in again and he positively fled City Hall.

Benjamin poked his head through the door Sidney had left wide open in his hastly departure, grinning at his boss.

"What on earth did you do to him this time?"

"I don't see how this is any of your concern, Benjamin," the Mayor replied, the smirk on her face softening the statement. She was forever grateful, that her assistant shared her aversion of the reporter.

"Alright, be mysterious, suit yourself," he replied with a smirk of his own. "I'm heading over to the diner to get a coffee. Would you like me to get your usual?"

"Yes Benjamin. Thank you."

"No problem. And when I see Mr Glass should I tell him that even though he has been a bad boy, Mommy still loves him?"

Regina felt both her eyebrows shoot to her hairline in disbelief at her insubordinate's cheek, even though the corners of her lips were twitching up on their own accord.

"If I were you, Mr Harris I would consider leaving quickly and getting me my promised coffee. I would hate having to search for a new assistant as well as for a new editor."

As usual her threats did nothing to diminish the twinkling in Benjamin's eyes. He quietly closed the door behind him, leaving her to her thoughts.

Emma Swan. That name meant nothing to her. It was possible though that she could be the Saviour. She was about the same age, and she had been able to cross the town line. No one from this world would have been able to do so. Which brought her to the next problem. Her daughter shouldn't have made it here. Well, she supposed she could have if she was Miss Swan's biological child. But that seemed to be out of the question. For one, she wouldn't have been much older than 13 by the time she became a mother and Sidney had actually stated that she was fostering the girl.

Regina felt her anger starting to coil in her abdomen once more as she failed to make sense of the situation. This girl had to be from her homeland- her mere presence here was proof of that. But how on earth had she escaped the curse, and why wasn't she older?

This was getting ridiculous! She jumped up from her chair and started pacing her office. What did she care how it happened? The only thing she had to do was to get rid of them. And she might just have an idea on how to go about that. Sidney really proofed himself to be useful once in a while. Not that she would ever tell him of course.

A cold smile on her lips, the Mayor picked up the phone and dialled.

"Sheriff? I am in need of your services."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: thank you guys for your PMs/reviews! _

_as usual: I don't own anything:(_

* * *

Emma and Katie belonged to the first customers to enter the diner this morning, and made themselves comfortable in a corner booth. To Katie's delight the waitress working the morning shift was Red- or Ruby, as she introduced herself to them. She couldn't seem to stop smiling at the brunette, answering her questions eagerly, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Look who seems to be more happy all of a sudden," Emma smiled at her daughter.

"Do you think I'm too obvious?" the girl asked in a hushed tone, slinking back in her seat.

"Only if you start hiding under the table or maybe behind a newspaper with holes cut in for your eyes."

"But what if they can tell that we're hiding something?"

"Listen. They don't know who we are. None of them remember you, or even me. To them we are just a supercool, hot mom and her darling little girl, trying to settle down in their lovely little town."

"There's something wrong with you, you know that, right?"

"With me?" Emma grinned, "I'm not the one who's acting like she has a crush on our waitress."

"Emma!" Katie shouted, completely flustered. A few heads turned and she continued much more quiet, but no less intense "I don't have a crush on her, okay! I just missed her! Like a lot! And I want her to like me. Besides I think her outfit is pretty cool." She finished petulantly.

Sure, no crush whatsoever, Emma thought, hiding her smile behind her mug of coffee.

"No need to get all worked up, pixie. I was just messing with you."

Katie, not entirely convinced of the sincerity of her mother's words settled for scowling at her fiercely before tucking into her chocolate chip pancakes again.

"So, what now?" she enquired after she felt she had given Emma the silent treatment long enough.

"Well, you've already told Ruby our entire cover story…"

"Sorry," the little blonde mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. I think that went great. She seemed to be really excited to hear that we wanted to stay here."

"She must think I'm an idiot for babbling on like that."

"I really don't think so. In fact, I'd say she thought you were really cute." Emma replied.

"Really?" Katie perked up considerately.

"Definitely." That and that you have a crush on her, Emma thought.

The two elapsed into comfortable silence, while finishing their breakfast and watching the people around them.

"Oh, oh, oh! Emma! See that guy over there at the bar? The one with the beige coat?"

"You mean the one with the massive cold?"

"Yes! That's Sneezy!"

"Really," the older blonde deadpanned, rubbing her temples.

"This is just too bizarre! ... But, it's great," she rushed to continue as she noticed Katie's eyes watering, "so far four down, a few thousand more to go, right?"

"Right," Katie replied managing a wobbly smile.

Trying to figure out what to do with the rest of the morning, Emma looked up when Ruby made her way over to them, with Mr Handsome in tow.

"Hi Emma. I didn't want to interfere with your business, but since you guys mentioned that you were looking for a job I talked to our Sheriff here."

The Sheriff in question inclined his head in greeting as Ruby rambled on,

"He actually has a job opening. He needs a deputy. Regina has been trying to shove Sydney on him for ages and…"

"Regina?" Katie piped up, suddenly looking extremely tense.

"Oh sorry. I forgot you don't really know anyone from here" the waitress replied, nudging the girl over gently in order to sit down next to her.

"She means Mayor Mills," the Sheriff cut in, making himself comfortable next to Emma. "Anyway, if I might explain myself" he directed an amused grin at Ruby who looked a tad sheepish, "Ruby here just told me that you are a bail bondsperson…"

"Bounty hunter, I said bounty hunter."

"Either way, I really can't keep ignoring the Mayor for much longer and the only one who applied for the position is Sidney Glass." he went on, looking over to a man sitting at the bar trying very hard to pretend that he was not watching them.

Following his line of sight Emma asked, "You mean Dick Tracy over there?"

"Who is Dick Tracy?" Katie asked the three smirking adults. "I don't get it."

"It's nothing pixie. Just a cartoon character." Emma waived her question off, turning back to the Sheriff.

"You know that being a bail bondsperson doesn't exactly meet the job requirements, right?"

"Oh, I know. But being chief editor of a newspaper doesn't either. And soon I will have no other choice but to take him."

"Which he really doesn't want to do, since that slimy little weasel's the mayor's lapdog."

"Thank you Ruby," the Sheriff interjected pointedly, "don't you have a job to do here? You know, do some waitressing things for some customers?"

"Nah," the girl grinned "they're all set. I'm sure they'll give me a shout when needed."

"So I get it you guys are not the mayor's biggest fans?" Emma inquired.

"The mayor is just a difficult person to deal with." The Sheriff stated diplomatically, completely ignoring the snort coming from the waitress.

"And I'd rather she doesn't gain even more influence than she already has. Look, if this works out, we both benefit from it- if it doesn't, well you can always find another job, and I'll need to come up with new ways in order to get rid of Sydney."

"Alright Sheriff, I wouldn't want to be the one responsible for you having to arrest yourself;" Emma smirked, hoping her relief over the offer wasn't too obvious.

"Call me Graham, please."

"This is great," Ruby exclaimed excitedly, "You know what; I have a friend who is looking for a roommate right now. She's really nice, she teaches at our elementary school and I think you'd get on well with each other. If you want I'll give her a call!"

"Well," Emma hesitantly said "it's not that I don't appreciate the offer, but I was more thinking of getting a place just for Katie and me."

"No problem. Just tell me in case you change your mind" the waitress replied, shooting out of her seat at the thunderous "Ruby!" coming from the kitchen.

* * *

Graham decided that now was as good a time as any to get all the formalities sorted. So not half an hour later Emma and Katie found themselves at the probably most unremarkable looking building in the entire town- the Sheriff's Station. Whatever the building lacked in appearance on the outside was definitely not made up by the interior. Katie was wandering around aimlessly, inspecting the two holding cells, the bathroom decorated in the most garish green tiles she had ever seen, the small kitchenette and Graham's private office while Emma was filling out what felt to be the 50th form.

"I swear this is the last one," Graham said as he put yet another one down in front of her.

"You already said that for the last three," Emma glared up at him, pulling the new form towards her.

"I know, sorry," he grinned, clearly being anything but.

Emma merely rolled her eyes and shoved the pile of paper into his hands.

"Here, all done. What now?"

"I was thinking that since tomorrow's Friday you two should take the weekend getting settled and you could start here on Monday."

"Excellent. But I can't do nightshifts," she added as an afterthought looking over at Katie.

"No problem. We have our volunteers for that." Graham assured her.

"You'd have to take some weekend shifts though, but I'm sure we can work something out."

"Great," Emma stood "see you Monday."

The phone started ringing and the two quickly said their goodbyes to Graham.

He waved at them, taking the call.

"Sheriff's Station… Madame Mayor, what can I do for you?"

* * *

Regina Mills was seething. If there were any magic in Storybrooke she was sure she would have unintentionally levelled her office to the ground. How dare he! Graham was supposed to be working for her!

And if she wanted him to get those intruders to leave he'd better do as she asked. As she was about to vocalise her displeasure over his disobedience he cut in informing her almost gleefully that he had already made Miss Swan the new Deputy. She almost dropped her phone when she heard this.

What followed was perhaps the most threat laden conversation post- curse. And also possibly the first time she didn't manage to get her way. No matter what she threw at her Sheriff, he just brushed it off.

Yes, he already knew about Miss Swan's record.

Yes, he knew she had a child to take care of.

No, he didn't think that would keep her from doing her job properly.

Yes, he was aware of the fact that she wasn't the most qualified, but surely she would be better suited for this than Mr Glass.

No, Regina didn't get a say in this.

Yes, he acknowledged, he knew perfectly well who had made him Sheriff, but the Deputy's position was his to fill out.

No, he didn't feel like coming over later tonight and even if he did- it wouldn't make him change his mind.

At which point she simply slammed the receiver on the cradle after hissing "Fine! Have it your way!"

Still not believing what she just had heard, she just remained standing there next to her massive desk, unable to move. She was so furious that she was shaking uncontrollably. If she would have had access to the Sheriff's heart in this moment, she wasn't sure what she would have done. Or rather- she knew exactly what she would have done. It took everything in her not to race over to the graveyard right now in order to deal with Graham appropriately. Instead she grabbed the next best item in her reach- her crystal penholder- and threw it full force against her office door.

Which, luck would have it, burst open a second later.

"Regina, are you alright?" Benjamin inquired, trying to assess the situation. He had only been gone for fifteen minutes, and he couldn't explain the change that had come over his boss. She stood there, her eyes blazing, nostrils flaring, a snarl on her lips, looking right through him.

"Madame Mayor?" he tried again.

That finally seemed to get her attention, as she turned to him and growled out:

"Cancel all my appointments. I will be out of the office for the rest of the day. And get that mess cleaned up!"

Indicating at the broken crystal near the door she stormed past him and down the stairs.

* * *

Twenty minutes and one powerwalk- in high heels nonetheless- later left her somewhat calm once more.

Though she wasn't sure whether her body had actually managed to deal with her raging emotions, or whether it just admitted defeat since she had developed a nasty blister on her right heel that she couldn't ignore any longer.

Sighing warily Regina combed her fingers through her short hair trying to think of her next course of action. She needed to punish Graham. She needed to get rid of the new Deputy. But what she needed to do first of all was to get out of her shoes.

She quickly considered calling her assistant, demanding he pick her up and drive her home, but she felt that she had already suffered more than enough indignity for one morning. So gritting her teeth and wincing with every step she took she hobbled towards the white mansion on Mifflin Street.

Her shoes were taken off as soon as she stepped through her front door, and her poor, abused feet almost sighed in relief. Regina gently poked at the blister, hissing as the pain shot through her. She would have to wear flats tomorrow. And somebody would be made to pay for that as well.

* * *

The sun had started to set when Emma stepped out of the cinema with Katie. Eyes squinting against the dying light she wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders walking them over to the bug.

God she was exhausted. Despite her biggest fears this morning, this day had gone surprisingly well. She had a job, Katie was enrolled in school, she had even managed to shoot a few hilarious photos of her in her new school uniform.

The girl had been disgusted to learn that she was required to wear one, and as a result Emma's iPhone now had a new home screen starring the most vicious looking school girl in all of Storybrooke.

They stopped by Granny's for lunch, and Emma worrying that Katie might start feeling too overwhelmed decided to change their order to go and drove them to the small beach close to the marina. It was technically still too cold to be sitting outside comfortably for too long, but seeing her daughter's face relax for the first time since the name Regina had been mentioned was worth ending up a little chilled.

After they had eaten, and Katie was feeding the seagulls with her fries, Emma gently tried to address the elephant in the room, or beach, or whatever. But the young blonde was having none of it, seemingly reducing her answers to her questions to grunts, before she snapped at her mother to leave her the hell alone, and stormed back to the bug.

Emma had followed a few minutes later, trying to respect the girl's need for space, but she feared she couldn't put that discussion off for much longer. In the end she had decided to tell her daughter that all they needed to do right now was to find out whether Regina Mills actually was Yours Truly- The Evil Queen. Then, and only then would they decide on how to proceed.

Since Katie had almost blown another gasket at the thought of having to meet the Mayor, Emma had stopped at the next convenience store, and bought 'The Daily Mirror', the towns very own newspaper. And as luck would have it, it displayed a photo of the Mayor volunteering at the town's recent hospital fundraiser.

Holy crap, Emma's heart lurched in her chest- that was the same woman from this morning. The woman who she hadn't even been sure had been real. She had looked so feral standing there in the still murky morning light. Raw, powerful, untamed, like a creature from another world. Rolling her eyes at herself and her sudden flair for the dramatic she focused on the picture again.

The woman in it looked breath-taking. Perfectly styled, her suit accentuating every tantalizing curve on her body-she was oozing sex- appeal. And one look at Katie, who was staring at the photo as if her life depended upon it, confirmed it- Regina Mills was indeed the Evil Queen. Swiftly, but with some effort she pulled her daughter's body over the gearshift and onto her lap, just letting her cling to her tightly for as long as she needed.

It was then decided, with Katie still squashed between the steering wheel and Emma that they had had enough fairy tale craziness for one day, and that some diversion was in order. Which was how they had ended up at the movies, watching "The DaVinci Code" and fighting over popcorn.

* * *

They returned to their room with various shopping bags. Emma dropped the ones containing the infamous school uniform in a corner, shooing Katie into the bathroom, with instructions to get ready for bed and start up the DVD she wanted them to watch tonight while she would quickly go get them dinner.

As she was about to get into her car, a black Mercedes suddenly pulled up next to her. The door opened, and Emma found herself face to face with Regina Mills.

The brunette rounded her car and stopped right in front of her, a smile on her lips that didn't reach her eyes.

"Hello dear," she addressed the blonde "You must be Miss Swan. My name is Regina Mills. I am the mayor, and after the Sheriff had informed me about his decision to make you- a complete stranger- our new Deputy I decided to come here to give you some friendly advice."

Yes, Emma was perfectly sure it would be friendly advice she would be getting.

"You see, Miss Swan- small towns are very tight-knit communities. And they tend to be wary towards newcomers. They will have tremendous difficulties in accepting a stranger as it is, never mind as a person of authority."

"I don't think you need to be concerned about that, Madame Mayor. So far everyone has been very friendly and welcoming,"

Emma cut in doing everything she could to keep her arms from crossing in front of her. The underlying message of the Mayor's statement had been received, but she would be damned if she let herself feel intimidated by that.

Said Mayors' lips curled into a quick snarl- she was obviously not used to being interrupted- before the mask of friendly indifference cloaked her features again.

"Well, Deputy. Be that as it may, I just don't think they will be very welcoming once everybody knows of your more than seedy past."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "And what would you know of my seedy past?"

"Enough my dear to make your life here- and that of your daughter-quite uncomfortable. I have done some research on you, and none of it shows you at your best. I think it would only beneficial for you and your little _family_ to move on."

Yup, that woman was dangerous, Emma observed, and that voice- oh my gosh that voice was killing her. She would be willing to bet that Regina Mills could read from a phone book and still induce wet dreams.

"You know what, ma'am? I'm willing to take the risk. But thank you so much, for your…concern."

She really should be proud of her gift to be able to get under other people's skin so effectively, she mused, as the Mayor's face completely transformed, twisted by fury. Or at least enjoy the fact that the older woman had stepped right into her personal space, if it weren't for the sudden feeling that her demise was imminent- and also probably going to be very painful.

"Mark my words Miss Swan; it would be a very foolish thing to cross me! You have no idea of what I'm capable of!"

With that, the brunette turned around, got back into her car and sped off. Leaving a slightly dumbstruck looking Emma behind.

So that was Regina Mills. Beautiful, sharp witted, infuriating, slightly sociopathic and most definitely a hot mess. Hell no, she could not have the hots for the evil queen, she groaned, leaning against her bug.

She returned a short while later with a family sized pizza, beer for herself, Sprite for Katie, a bag of chips, brownies and chocolate ice-cream. And no, she refused to feel guilty about the amount of junk food she had purchased. They could start eating more healthily once they had their own kitchen, and for now it wouldn't hurt to spoil the kid a bit. Which was the reason behind her compulsive shopping behaviour just now, and not the fact that she could only think about incredibly dark eyes staring right through her, making her knees go weak.

Katie was thrilled, obviously- and quickly helped spread out the newspaper on the bed in order to protect the covers from food stains.

Two movies later Katie's eyelids started to droop and Emma suggested they clean up and call it a night. Her suggestion was met with immediate compliance, which almost caused her to check her daughter for any signs of illness. Not that the girl usually made a fuss when asked to help out with something, but getting her to go to bed when told was a whole different story. Poor pixie, Emma thought, she really had to be beat.

Once Katie had settled under the covers she dropped a kiss on her forehead and told her she would take a quick shower herself and join her in a minute.

When Emma got out of the bathroom later, Katie was already fast asleep- the Mayor's photo from the Daily Mirror lying next to her on her pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: and on with the fourth chapter. The plot is finally starting do develop a bit. Thanks to everyone for your comments/suggestions- you guys are great! Also, I took Granny's first name from another fic I've read. It has become headcanon to me, because it fit her so well, but unfortunately I don't remember the story title. If you do, please let me know._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop and a few crazy plot bunnies._

* * *

The soft, monotone sound of the shower running in the next room was pulling her from her dreams. Even burrowing deeper into the covers didn't do any good. Reluctantly Emma opened her eyes to the dim light filtering through the window. God, she groaned, that girl was killing her.

It couldn't be much later than 6 a.m., her sleep addled brain insisted. She quickly grabbed her phone and was surprised to see that it was in fact closer to 7.30. But still, would it really have hurt them both to have a lie in? At least Katie was safe and busy in the bathroom, giving her a few minutes by herself.

She really dreaded the day to come. Yesterday felt like a very, very strange dream, and all she wanted was some normalcy. A wish she could kiss goodbye for the nearer future, she mused. Grumbling to herself about the unfairness of it all, she fell back against her pillow. Might as well check her emails, while she was waiting for her turn in the shower.

She punched in her PIN, and laughed out loud at the new home screen greeting her. The photo from yesterday had been changed to one showing her profile while sleeping, her mouth wide open. She had also received a new text message from a certain up to no good, phone swiping, sneaky little someone. It was crammed with smileys and exclamation marks and informed her that at last they had definite proof that Emma was _not_ Sleeping Beauty. And just like that her world felt a little more normal.

From the other various voice- and emails she gathered that her landlord wouldn't return her lease, her boss was not happy with her for quitting on such short notice and that Jenny- their next door neighbour- was going to box up their belongings over the weekend and send them to Storybrooke. So far, so good. At least everything seemed to be working out on that end. She supposed the first thing on the agenda today should be finding a place to live. -After her shower, and another visit to Granny's.

She had just left her bed and started to tidy up a bit when someone knocked on her door. She was still only clad in her underwear and tank top, but she figured that whoever couldn't wait until a more decent hour had to deal with it. Mrs Lucas was standing on the other side, clutching a Daily Mirror in her hands and looking like she really wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Miss Swan, I'm very sorry, but I have to ask you and your daughter to leave."

Really? What on earth had happened now? She was fairly certain it couldn't be because they were such obnoxious guests. Her confusion was written all over her face, and the older woman hastened to continue;

"This is out of my hands; see with this article about you in the newspaper today,"

she thrust the Daily Mirror at Emma who quickly scanned the front page. Underneath the bold headline:

**Emma Swan- ex convict and new Deputy of Storybrooke: Will the crime rate go up or down?**

was a large mug shot of her at 17 and a long article about her supposed lifestyle and tumultuous past in great detail; and questions about the possibility of social rehabilitation in general.

Whoever was responsible for this must have gotten top grades in creative writing, she thought just as her eyes fell on the reporter's name. Sidney Glass!

"You gotta be freakin' kidding me!" she burst out loud. If Mrs Lukas found offense in her colourful expression, she didn't lead on.

"Miss Swan, I'm really sorry. Everyone knows though not to take everything in this newspaper at face value and if it hadn't been for someone informing me that there was a town ordinance against renting out rooms to people with a record…"

"Let me guess," Emma cut in "the Mayor's office just called to remind you."

"Again, I'm sorry. There is no law though against you being my private guest, so if you wanted to, we have a spare room upstairs, or Ruby told me she had already spoken to you about Mary-Margaret."

"The friend who's looking for a roommate?"

"Yes," Mrs Lucas sounded relieved, "here's her number. She's already expecting your call."

"Thanks." Emma took the proffered note, slightly amused that this almost demure appearing woman apparently used to run around with a crossbow glued to her side. At least that was the way Katie told it.

"Is it ok for us to finish getting ready, or do you need us to leave right now?" she wanted to know.

"No, no, take your time. I have to get going now, but once you're all packed up you can return the key to me at the diner. Call her now," she said pointing to the note in Emma's hand, turning to leave "And if it doesn't work out tell me, and we'll come up with another solution."

"Wait," Emma called, "why are you doing this?"

Eugenia smiled at her, "I'm doing this, because I don't agree with the way you have been treated, and because something tells me that you're exactly where you're meant to be. You and your girl just _fit_. And don't even think about making some silly joke about delusional old people, girlie."

Giving one more nod Eugenia Lucas walked done the stairs, leaving a slightly befuddled looking Emma behind. Who was still in nothing but her underwear, in the hallway. Crap.

* * *

Katie finally emerged from the bathroom as she was on the phone with the teacher, who sounded thrilled at the idea of the two newcomers moving in despite the fact that they had never met before. This town and its people were so fucking strange. She just hoped the kid would recognize her and be able to comfirm that she was not some sort of psycho.

Once they had loaded everything into the bug, the two blondes decided to get some breakfast, and generally hang out at the diner until they would meet their future roommate there for lunch.

Walking over to an empty booth Emma smirked at the girl.

"Ok, out with it. What's with the sudden, barely contained energizer bunny act?"

"Huh?"

"You look like you are about to bounce from the walls, or start squealing, or I dunno, do something equally disturbing." she commented.

"Me?"

"Really, that's what you're going with? A pathetic little_ 'me?' _"

"A sweet and innocent little_ 'me'_!"

They both sat down and gave Ruby their order.

"If this is about this morning and your little phone manipulation, I should tell you- you shouldn't be excited, you should be nervous."

"Oh _really_."

"Yes- _really_. Just imagine what would happen to your bad-ass reputation if I posted your lovely school uniform photos on Facebook, for all your friends to see."

"I could just post your newspaper article from this morning and no-one would dare say a thing because they'd be too scared of my convict mom with her tumultuous past."

"Unbelievable," Emma grinned, throwing a napkin at her unrepentant daughter.

* * *

Half an hour and a big load of sugar later, Katie had managed to convince Emma to go to the Arcade until it was time to meet the teacher. They played through all the games, Emma wiping the floor with Katie playing Birdie King. Which resulted in a victory dance and a few more dollars spent on ice cream in order to heal the girl's bruised ego.

As it was time to leave for the diner Katie turned serious all of a sudden.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you wait for a sec? There's something I need to tell you."

"Would that have anything to do with your _sweet and innocent little me_ behaviour earlier?"

"Maybe," the girl replied looking sheepish "It's just, I'm not sure, and I didn't want to tell you, cause I could be wrong, or maybe right, and then you might not like it, but I think it would be great and…"

"Ok pixie, just out with it. We're a team, remember? You can tell me anything."

Emma hoped her face showed calmness and patience- there was no way the kid would spill if she felt pressured, but she couldn't ignore that small bubble of anxiety swelling in her chest.

"I think I recognized Mary-Margaret's voice when you were on the phone with her" Katie blurted out, eyes shining with excitement.

"Really, but that's good, isn't it? Who do you think it is?"

"Emma," the girl whined, "who was I calling _Mary_ when we were hiding from the Queen?"

"Oh fuck. You mean…" Emma, suddenly feeling paranoid glanced around before moving closer to her daughter; "You mean that she's _Snow White_?"

"Uh-huh."

Fuck. Fuck. **Fuck**. Emma raked her hands through her hair.

"Are you sure?"

"I just told you! No, I'm not." Katie hissed, clearly frustrated herself.

"Well why the hell didn't you tell me earlier?"

"'Cause I'm not sure! And I knew you'd freak!"

"Of course I'm fucking freaking- if you're right that means we're going to move in with my mother!"

Bloody hell! She so couldn't do this! Her mother! She might be living with her mother!

A sniffling sound snapped her back to the present. Tears had started to spill down her daughter's cheeks, and just like that her own little crisis ceased to be important.

"Oh honey I'm sorry," she apologized, wrapping Katie in her arms. "I'm not mad at you; you just caught me of guard, ok?"

"Ok," she sniffled, still crying softly into Emma's shirt.

"You really want this, don't you?"

Katie looked up at her, wiping her eyes. "Yeah. You would already know each other; you know when you break the curse. And I know she'll like you, even if she doesn't remember you right now. It could be really, really good," she finished in a small voice.

Emma could come up with a thousand reasons why this could turn out anything but good, but it wouldn't help them if she upset Katie even further. And as she saw it, they didn't have much of a choice anyway.

"Well," she said, drawing her daughter into another hug, "then let's just do this, ok?"

"Ok," the girl nodded, glancing at Emma. "Sorry I got your shirt all wet."

"Hey, what's a little snot between friends, huh?" The older blonde grinned, interlinking their arms as they resumed their walk.

* * *

She had known nothing this morning when she had assumed that yesterday had been weird. Emma was lying on her new bed, in her new bedroom, unable to move even an inch. She hadn't felt this insecure since being a very young girl, ending up in yet another new foster home.

Everything about her afternoon was a blur. As it turned out, Katie had been right. Mary-Margaret was actually Snow. And she was lovely. Warm, affectionate and gentle, and Emma had felt a sweet pain exploding in her chest. Still slightly dazed she raised her hand to the spot, rubbing gently.

The apartment itself was really nice. It was a loft, and had a slight run-down yet romantic air about it. The big kitchen/living room area was downstairs, along with Mary- Margaret's bedroom and the bathroom.

A steep iron staircase led to the second floor landing from where you could reach the other two bedrooms. They were both really small- Katie's couldn't even fit a closet- but they were bright and clean, and gave them some privacy.

After been given the tour and working out some details the three of them had lugged all their stuff upstairs. Feeling overwhelmed, Emma had sent her daughter to her room in order to unpack, and had declared that she would do the same. That had been over 40 minutes ago, and still she couldn't move. She turned her face towards the door as it was opened slowly, and managed to coax a smile on her lips as she saw her daughter standing there.

In a flash the girl was on the bed next to her, hugging her tightly, whispering "I love you."

"I love you too, pixie!" she whispered right back.

"You ok?"

"I will be."

"-…-"

"I promise."

"Ok, ok. You want some help unpacking?"

"That would be great, thanks sweetie." Emma sighed, grateful that she had to get moving now.

Once they were settled and made their way downstairs Mary-Margaret was waiting for them with hot chocolate and cookies. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully, Katie had parked herself in front of the TV, with Emma joining her and Mary-Margaret was grading papers. Emma had insisted on inviting her new roommate to dinner at Granny's as a thank you, so the three women made their way over there, once no-one could ignore Emma's grumbling stomach any longer.

Emma was relieved that they hadn't run into the Mayor at the diner. Relieved obviously because Katie still refused to even talk about the subject; plus she hadn't told her yet about their "chat" the other night.

Still, a small part of here couldn't help but feeling a tad disappointed. Regina Mills had managed to get under her skin. Amidst all the turmoil that today had been her mind had been wandering back to their argument, and to the woman who had looked so fierce and threatening and powerful that it had taken her breath away.

Mary-Margaret and Ruby- who had joined them- kept them entertained with town gossip and stories about their own lives. Katie was listening so intently that she let her burger go cold- a serious offence in her mother's eyes.

After the third teasing reminder to finish eating had resulted in an extremely emotional teenager hiding in the restroom, Emma decided to call it a night and get Katie to bed ASAP. She could really sympathize; the last couple of days had gotten to her as well.

Returning from the bathroom an hour later she had to find out that her bed was already occupied. Trying not to wake her, she gently pushed Katie over to one side and climbed in next to her. She might not be Sleeping Beauty, but her daughter could well be Goldilocks, she thought as she succumbed to sleep as well.

* * *

The weekend passed quickly and Monday morning came too early for Emma's taste. They had spent all of their time with Mary-Margaret and she was reluctant to leave this little bubble they had created.

But now it was time to face the real world again- well as real as it would get in a town full of fairy tale folk. She wasn't so much worried about herself. She would be fine, but she really felt uncomfortable with letting Katie out of her sight. Neither of them had even once mentioned the curse, or anything related to that.

Plus her daughter had made the newspaper clipping her constant companion. Emma new she kept it in her jeans pocket during the day, absentmindedly running her hand over it when she seemed lost in thought; and every night she had to pry it out of the sleeping girl's hands. She always put it on her nightstand, trying to work the creases out. But it was never mentioned by either of them.

Whether or not she liked the fact, she had to go to work and Katie had to go to school.

"Don't worry, Emma, she'll be fine." Mary-Margaret said out of the blue.

"What?"

"You're worried about Katie, aren't you?"

"Why would you think that?" Emma asked slightly apprehensive._ Please_ no weird 'mothers always know what their daughters are thinking' crap.

"You've been staring at her lunch like it might leap out of its bag and attack her any second" the brunette smiled. "Besides, she has your number, you gave her mine _and_ Graham's _and_ Ruby's. She'll be fine."

Emma had the grace to look a bit embarrassed. "Yeah I know." She mumbled.

* * *

Nine o'clock came around, Katie had been dropped off, she had entered the Sheriff's Station, and the world was still turning.

So far, so good she thought as she allowed herself to relax over some light- hearted banter with Graham about whether or not she would have to wear a uniform. Relieved at having won that battle she clipped her new badge on her jeans when all of a sudden a tremor shook the building, sending her to the floor.

Why on earth had she agreed to take this job in the first place, she thought several hours later.

That's right, it had been offered to her on a silver plate. Should have really raised some warning flags.

A sinkhole had opened at the edge of town, near some old mines sending the shockwave. Thankfully no one had gotten injured and she took comfort in knowing that she hadn't been the only parent calling their child in class as soon as she had managed to find her own two feet again.

Soon what looked like the entire town had gathered at the mines, watching their Sheriff and Deputy securing the site. And to make matters worse, Katie and Regina had turned up as well.

Emma could understand why Regina was here, but she had explicitly told Katie to go straight home after school. Frustrated, she rubbed her sweaty forehead as the Mayor, looking like she had just stepped out of a fancy magazine, swept past her with a haughty smirk in place.

She delivered her little speech with practised elegance, easing the people's minds, placating everyone with plans of burying the old mines once and for all, thus utilising new space for the community's benefit until a young voice interrupted her.

"Why? Why do you want to bury them?"

All heads turned to the person who had dared to interrupt the Mayor. Regina for one looked as though she had just swallowed an entire lemon, and Emma desperately wished for another sinkhole to open up and make herself disappear. This would only come back to bite her in the ass, she just knew.

Katie on the other hand merely continued, her eyes never leaving the Mayor's.

"Why? What's down there?"

Regina, finally snapping out of it replied coldly- her tone conveying her extreme irritation;

"Nothing dear. There is _nothing_ down here. I am ordering this because I am worried about the safety of our citizens."

She smiled tightly at said citizens, turned and barked at Graham to ensure that nobody could enter the mines.

The Deputy was levelled with another lethal glare- for good measure she supposed- and Regina made her way up to the ground level again.

Emma quickly went over to Katie who was still tracking the Mayor's every movement.

She crouched down slightly in order to meet her eyes and asked quietly,

"What are you doing here pixie? I thought I told you not to come?"

"I was worried about you. Everyone's been telling me today that nothing like this has ever happened before. And now we show up, and I thought maybe it's because of… you-know-what."

Bright eyes pleaded with her not to be angry. With a resigned sigh Emma put a hand under her daughter's chin, squeezing affectionately.

"So you came here to check on me and decided to have a stand-off with _you-know-who_ in front of the entire town?"

"She's not Voldemort, Emma!"

"Clearly not, she's_ much_ better looking." The older blonde replied, looking over towards where the Mayor was standing, talking to several people.

"But seriously, are you ok? Because for a second it looked like you were about to keel over."

"I'm fine- I think. I mean the thought of finally seeing her again was actually more scary than _seeing_ her, you know?"

"Yes pixie, I know," Emma said softly, "I felt the same when meeting Mary-Margaret."

"We are _sooo_ messed up."

"I know, believe me. But we have the advantage. Everybody in this town is, but we are the only ones who are aware of that."

"They are not messed up, they are cursed."

"Same difference," Emma grinned, "So tell me, is she like you remembered?"

"Well, yeah. I mean kinda. Her hair used to be long and she seems to be taller."

"Taller? Shouldn't she seem smaller to you since you have grown?"

"But she doesn't."

"Alright. Will you be ok waiting for me with Ruby over there? I need to see whether Graham still needs help." Emma pointed to where Ruby was sitting on the fire truck flirting with a handsome fire fighter.

Seeing as Katie was doing as she was told Emma made her way back to Graham hoping she would be able to go home soon.

* * *

27 years. She had run this town for 27 years and had never had one problem. And if it wasn't even bad enough that she had to deal with the new Deputy until she found a way to get rid of her, now she was also challenged by her obnoxious little offspring. Who clearly had never been taught good manners. Not that she was surprised.

Regina furrowed her brow as she felt the waves of a new headache coming on. She had been nursing her bad mood since her altercation with Miss Swan on Thursday night. That had been even more embarrassing than her temper tantrum in front of Benjamin.

Still, the way Emma Swan had stood up to her had been _stimulating. _Not that she could allow that woman to continue treating her like that- like she was her equal- but the way those green eyes had held hers, never once thinking of backing down had excited her.

It was almost too bad she had to go, Regina mused as she saw Katie making her way over to sit with that little tart from the diner. Time to learn a bit more about her adversary.

Plastering her most saccharine smile on her face the brunette stepped up to the girl. Green eyes- just like her mother's- shot open in surprise and she took satisfaction in the nervous twitch of the girl's hand.

Oh this would be so deliciously easy. She knew very well the effect she had on the people around her. A mere child stood no chance against the Evil Queen. She could feel her smile turn slightly more wicked as she addressed the blonde.

"You know dear, I found myself extremely surprised when I heard you interrupting my speech just now. I am not used to being treated with such disrespect and for a second I couldn't make sense of the fact that anyone living in this community would think that this was in any way acceptable behaviour."

Regina made a tactical pause, watching with delight as the girl seemed unable to meet her gaze.

Everyone around them –apart from Ruby had slunk off as soon as they had noticed trouble brewing, and even the waitress seemed hesitant to get involved.

The Mayor stepped a bit closer to the girl and continued, sounding almost conspiratorial:

"But then I looked up and I saw you. And suddenly it was obvious to me that the one person displaying such a blatant lack of manners could only be the Deputy's spawn."

"Foster spawn!" the girl spat, all traces of nervousness gone.

Regina squared her shoulders, ignoring Miss Lucas' amused snort and went on coldly;

"That in itself explains so much. I suppose I can't really expect better from a child who was most likely given away by her parents in favour for drugs or booze."

Taking the waitresses outraged cry as her cue to leave while she still had the upper hand she shot the girl one more patronizing smirk and swept away.

* * *

Yes, this was how it should be- she thought later that night in her study watching the cider swirl in the tumbler. Intriguing or not, Miss Swan better realize quickly that she had meant business.

Sidney had played right in her hands with this article of his on Friday, and intimidating that little brat tonight had been almost too easy.

It felt good to get some control back. Nothing had seemed to be going her way since she had first laid eyes on the two blondes Thursday morning, and for one terrifying moment today- as the shockwave had rippled through her town- she had thought her curse had been broken.

Trying not to dwell on that unsettling thought Regina downed the rest of her drink and decided to call it a day and go to bed.

Her night was fitful- courtesy of the recent stress and the alcohol she had consumed, no doubt.

In her dreams she became the Evil Queen, standing over a small blonde girl who was looking up at her brokenly.

The power she felt was intoxicating, until she turned around and saw her reflection in the window.

The woman staring back at her, eyes cold and cruel- a wicked gleam in them- wasn't herself- it was her mother.

* * *

_A/N: I know, Regina had been way over the line with this one, but she tends to have this unfortunate habit of blowing everything out of proportion:) Especially when she feels challenged or cornered. But don't worry, Emma has no intention of letting her get away with that. Reviews feed the muse, and I'm very interested in your ideas and suggestions:) _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you guys, you are great! Now, for chapter five- this is a very Regina- centric one, we'll get back to Emma's POV in the next. Please leave your ideas/ impressions/suggestions:)_

* * *

Sleep wouldn't come again that night. Regina kept tossing and turning in her big bed trying in vain to find a comfortable position. Dreams of her mother weren't that unusual.

They were never pleasant but they came and went and she had found a way to deal with that. What she wasn't so prepared to deal with was the fact that she had turned into her.

The Evil Queen dealt out justice. She conquered and won- and those who felt her wrath deserved it. Her mother on the other hand was cruel and unjust. She hurt people just because she could- because it gave her pleasure.

Living here in Storybrooke for so many years must have made her soft if she started confusing those two things. Neither Miss Swan, nor her precious little _daughter_ were victims- they were a threat.

Frustrated and angry with herself she got up, took her dark silk dressing gown from her chaise lounge and went downstairs. She might as well get some work done until it was time to start her day. There was enough that had accumulated over the last few days even without yesterday's pandemonium.

* * *

6 am finally came around, but she didn't feel like going for a run this morning. Instead she exchanged her nightgown for her black yoga pants and a warm sweater, filled some coffee into a thermos and took it with her into her garden.

Taking a deep breath she let the first rays of sunlight dance over her face. Every season held its own charm but nothing felt quite like spring, when the first green was shooting up from the soil and the blossoms on her apple tree looked like they were about to burst with life. Sadly it was still too cold in the morning to walk over the grass barefooted. Sipping the scalding hot coffee she made her way down from the patio towards her still barren flowerbeds, scrutinizing them closely. She put 'planting flowers' on her mental to do list as she bent down, ensuring that the young peony leaves weren't suffocated by weeds.

Her beloved apple tree was slowly waking up from its slumber as well. She tenderly touched the soft green leaves and the still closed buds, leaning against the sturdy trunk.

"Madame Mayor!"

The angry shout burst like a shot through the morning air causing Regina to jerk away from her tree. Emma Swan was striding towards her, obviously geared for battle.

A certain amount of admiration for the blonde's sheer audacity washed through her as she took in her form. Oh my, even these horrid jeans and awful red jacket couldn't diminish the effect the early sun had on her appearance. It almost looked as if its rays were clinging to the Deputy, coiling around her, illuminating her in a clear, crisp light. Miss Swan really was quite a magnificent creature. Pity she had to ruin it by opening her mouth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know exactly what I mean." The blonde growled.

Her eyes- hard with anger- were glittering dangerously in her pale face.

Regina had a pretty good idea of what this was about- but she would be damned if she would give the blonde the satisfaction of becoming defensive.

"Well dear, you have me confused. It is you who is in the wrong after all- trespassing on private property."

"Cut the crap, _Regina_. You should be glad I decided to come here now, instead later to City Hall."

The brunette was bristling with anger at being called by her given name. But before she could form a reply though, the Deputy went on.

"I don't care who the hell you think you are, or even if everyone in this town thinks you can do whatever you want, but you will never again talk to my daughter like that."

"I will talk to anyone as I see fit, _Deputy_. Be that you, or your little offspring. This is my town, and if you don't like it then you're free to leave. As a matter of fact, you will do so right now. Get yourself off my property Miss Swan, before I make you!" the Mayor hissed while turning back towards her house, intent on ignoring the infuriating blonde.

As soon as she was safely inside she surreptitiously glanced out of her kitchen window, noting with satisfaction that the blonde was indeed leaving her garden.

That had been surprisingly easy, she mused as she made her way upstairs in order to get ready for the day. What was that imbecilic woman thinking? Invading her privacy, issuing hollow threats- surely she hadn't been expected to be treated seriously!

* * *

Sighing happily she let the hot water of her shower cascade over her body, massaging her tense muscles. Just as she was done and about to step out she heard the noise of an engine roaring to life through the open window. Immediately on guard she quickly looked down into her garden, not believing what she was witnessing. Miss Swan was standing there, as if she had never left, taking a chainsaw to her apple tree!

In her blind haze of fury she didn't even care that she was still barefoot as she raced downstairs and outside, the dressing gown she had thrown on sticking to her wet body.

"What on earth are you doing!" she screamed, beside herself as she neared the Deputy who had already sawn off a big branch.

"Gardening!" came the terse reply, as Miss Swan threw the saw at her feet.

"You must be insane!"

If she had been more self- aware she would have most likely cringed at the way her voice was cracking, but right now thoughts of keeping a cool demeanour were the last thing on her mind.

"No, you must be insane if you think that your little speech earlier would be enough to send me running." The other woman shot back, her eyes raking over the Mayors body, widening the slightest bit as she seemed to take in how much, or rather how little the older woman was currently wearing.

"And just so that we're clear, if you ever mistreat my child again I will be coming back for the rest of this tree!"

With one last warning glance the blonde turned around and left Regina- water still dripping from her hair- shouting "Your move!" over her shoulder in lieu of a good-bye.

* * *

Graham was already waiting for her besides Benjamin's desk when she arrived at work over an hour later. Regina looked as put together as usual- she was even wearing heels even though her right foot still felt a bit tender. But one look at her face told everyone that something was seriously wrong and that if you valued your life the leader of Storybrooke was better not to be approached.

She sent the two men a glare as a way of greeting and strode into her office. Graham followed her a bit hesitantly, closing the door behind him as Regina made her way around her desk and took her seat.

"Graham, that woman has to go!" she ground out as soon as her Sheriff had stepped up to her desk.

As usual, he merely looked at her with this strange mixture of apprehension and exasperation- as if he thought her a child throwing a fit and about to bite him. Not a wise move this morning.

"I mean it, Graham. I want her arrested! And while you're at it you can call Social Services and inform them that her daughter needs a new foster home."

"Whoa, Regina you need to slow down. I get that you're upset about your tree."

"I do," he repeated as she was about interject "but you're taking this a bit too far. Let's just assume that I do arrest her for trespassing and property damage- the most that would happen would be her losing her job and getting a fine plus having to pay for the damage to your tree. Nothing more. Especially considering why she was so out of sorts."

"And what, pray tell do you mean by that Sheriff?" Regina hissed.

"I mean the way you have been treating her daughter. In front of witnesses nonetheless…"

"You can't possibly count Miss Lucas as much of anything, especially as a reliable witness." She scoffed.

"I hate having to tell you Madam Mayor that you might not be able to sway the town in your favour on that one. If word spreads around that you attacked a child- albeit only verbally- people might not care whether her mother chopped down your tree. I would consider letting it go at the very least."

"Are you sure that this is your brain doing the talking, Sheriff?"

"Pardon?"

"Well Sheriff, so far you have done all you can for Miss Swan to be able to stay here. First you offer her a job, now you try to keep her from getting arrested. I have to wonder what your real intentions are. Though I must say I am a bit disappointed that cheap and easy seems to be your type all of a sudden."

"Since when are you concerned about who I consider to be my type, Regina?" Graham replied, amusement shining in his brown eyes.

"And even if Emma would be, you wouldn't have to be concerned; I am positive I'm not hers."

He gave her a pointed look, supressing a grin and before she could even form a response the Sheriff stood up and turned to leave.

As he reached the door he paused.

"So what will it be, Madame Mayor? Do you want me to question her about this morning?"

The brunette looked at him, her face not giving anything away.

"I think I can refrain from pressing charges for the time being. Only though because I am prepared to put the town's well- being before my own. I would hate having to burden the public with some drawn out drama just because some fourteen year old feels treated unfairly. But you better make it clear to Miss Swan that I fully expect her to let the matter go."

She swears, if Graham doesn't manage to wipe this smirk off his face around her in the future- a missing organ in his body will be the last of his problems.

* * *

Two hours and many, many phone calls later she was ready to just go to sleep until the next morning and forget the day had ever happened. How ironic that she was the only person in town who could not do that.

A soft knock on the door stopped her short of burying her head in her hands, and her assistant came in handing her a coffee and a croissant.

"Here you go; I'm sure you haven't eaten anything today yet."

The brunette flashed a small smile at him and started to tear the pastry apart. "So out with it Mr Harris, what is it that you need to get off your chest?"

"What makes you think that there is something?"

"Because while you are exceptional at keeping me supplied with coffee, you only ever get me pastry when you want something."

"Alright, there is." Benjamin took a deep breath, "I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

"Why would you think that I'm not alright?" the Mayor inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say that your usually so even- tempered, laid back, easy going approach to things has been suffering the slightest bit since last Thursday. I mean word has it that you even started stealing candy from little babies."

"I'd prefer it if you just told me what you're getting at Benjamin." If there was a slight underlying warning in her tone, her assistant just ignored it.

"I know what you said to Katie at the mines. You left before me, remember? Miss Swan was livid once Ruby had told her and I stepped in because I wanted to keep things from escalating."

"Mr Harris, please just get to the point."

"She demanded to speak with you right away, and I managed to convince her that now wouldn't be a good time since you both still had so much work to do because of the mine incident; and that it would be best if she went over to your place in the morning before you left for work."

"So I have to thank you for giving Miss Swan my address, leading to her trespassing and destroying my property?" she growled.

"I suppose so," Benjamin replied, clearly unimpressed with her demeanour. "You're welcome by the way. Just imagine what would have happened in a public standoff."

Unfortunately, he had a point, Regina conceded. Her actions last night had lacked in foresight.

"But you know what really worries me?" he went on, clearly intent on saying whatever it was that he felt he had to say.

"It worries me that you would be so harsh towards a child. I know that you put great effort into maintaining your Ice Queen persona, and let's face it- you are about as cuddly as a cactus. But I like to think that I know you better than most, and I know that deep, deep down you actually love children."

"What on earth gave you that idea?"

"Well, I know for a fact that it is you who is regularly donating large sums of money towards the paediatric ward at our hospital and that you are the one financing the after school sports program. And don't even think about trying to tell me you are doing this for this office, or even the town. If that were the truth you wouldn't do so anonymously."

Regina huffed, not liking one bit that Benjamin had indeed been right.

"So, when you actually go out of your way to hurt a child," he continued "I start to worry about you."

Since when did everybody in this town feel they had the right to berate her for her behaviour, she wondered. That's right. Since Miss Swan had shown up.

"Don't be so overly dramatic, Mr Harris. I certainly didn't hurt her. I merely did what her mother should have done- I put her in her place." That was the truth, wasn't it? She had been the one whose authority had been questioned, right?

Benjamin looked at her as if he was disappointed and that was somehow harder to stomach than Graham's smugness.

"I just found your behaviour unusual, and I wanted to tell you that if you have a problem of some kind, I'm here to help. And Regina- that girl looked heartbroken."

He gave her one more smile as he walked out of her office to leave her to her thoughts.

In the wake of his absence her dream from last night came to her mind again. Suddenly angry at herself she dumped the croissant and coffee into the trash and left her office under the guise of having to attend a last minute business lunch.

Which was the lamest kind of excuse to give to one's personal assistant, she was sure, but right now she couldn't be bothered with keeping it believable.

* * *

She drove her car straight to the other side of town, where she parked at the marina. Maybe the fresh sea air would help her clear her head. Regina huddled a bit deeper into her coat- at this time of the year the presence of the sun always made you forget that winter just had ended. She stood there, watching the waves gently lapping at the docks trying to figure out what to do.

Maybe her tactic had been wrong. Twice she had tried to bully Miss Swan into leaving, and both times that had gloriously backfired. Even though the blonde lived here now it didn't make her a citizen of Storybrooke. Well it did, but it made her the only one who wasn't affected by the curse. And so she was neither easily intimidated, nor scared of her.

Which clearly meant that she needed another approach- if this morning's disaster was anything to go by. She really needed more information, she decided, and be more patient. Surely she would find a way to drive those two out of town eventually, and even if she didn't- maybe she could bring them under her control. Graham and Benjamin had already commented on her odd behaviour, and it wouldn't do if more people sensed something to be wrong.

Casting one more longing glance to where the horizon bled into the sea, Regina turned back to where her car was parked. Tempting or not, she just had too much work to do to waste precious hours over brooding.

When she passed the school it was lunch hour and the students were out in the yard. She slowed her car driving by, looking for a certain blonde head in the sea of blonde, brown, red and black, but she didn't spot the Deputy's daughter.

* * *

Benjamin greeted her with a stack of incident reports from yesterday. As she got ready to read through them he handed her another coffee and a chicken sandwich from Granny's.

"Eat that," he told her "I mean it this time. I won't be of any help if you faint on me; you know I suck at first aid."

"That's very reassuring, thank you." Regina drawled.

"Anytime, Madame Mayor, anytime."

Scowling slightly she bit into her sandwich. Surely it wouldn't have been too much to ask of her assistant to pretend he had bought her 'lunch meeting' excuse. A good one would have done that she thought petulantly as she was wolfing down her first meal since yesterday morning. But maybe a lesser one wouldn't have cared.

She made good headway on her paperwork this afternoon, and by 5 p.m. she was ready to leave. On her way back home she stopped by the grocery store in order to pick something up for dinner. A nice meal, accompanied by a glass of wine and a long soak in a hot bath sounded like the perfect way to end the day.

She was browsing the meat isle when she heard the distinctive voice of the Deputy.

"Alright, I give up. I have no idea what that's supposed to mean."

"Lemme see. Maybe I can tell."

"If you can make sense of this chicken scrawl I'll buy you some ice cream."

Unexplainably drawn closer by the two voices, Regina cautiously peeked around the end of the aisle. Miss Swan and her daughter were standing next to their shopping cart, hunched over a piece of paper.

"I think that here means parmesan," the girl said scrunching her nose in concentration.

"Seriously? That's supposed to… that is illegible! I thought it was doctors who had horrible handwriting, not teachers. Ok, you go get the parmesan then, I'll get the pasta and we meet at the register."

"No no no," Katie replied grinning "you get the parmesan and pasta, I get the ice cream and we meet at the register."

"You promised to buy some." Katie mock pouted as all she got was a raised eyebrow from her mother.

"Ok, but you can kiss dessert goodbye for the foreseeable future if you happen to mention to Mary-Margaret why you're getting ice-cream in the first place."

Katie grinned at Emma and quickly took off in the direction of the freezers. Regina was just about to retreat herself when the Deputy's eyes fell on her.

She quickly masked her surprise and strode towards the other woman as if that had been her intent all along. "Deputy", she greeted, reaching around the blonde blindly grabbing the closest item on the shelf. Chocolate sprinkles; great.

"Madame Mayor."

Regina decided to say something; something neutral and non- offensive, but before she could do so the Deputy brushed past her. Apparently all thoughts of pasta and parmesan forgotten she headed straight to the freezers as well.

The brunette sneered at the retreating red jacket. As if she would snatch the girl the second she was left unsupervised. Still, the thought that Emma Swan clearly didn't want her to meet her daughter without her present left her with an uncomfortable feeling in her chest.

This night, the little girl in her dreams cowering in front of her mother had dark hair, and frightened brown eyes.

* * *

_A/N: poor Regina- it's about time she gets to practice other emotions than anger and hate, don't you think? But as we all know, she still has a long way to go;) _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you guys for your great support- it really makes this whole thing special to me. Here we go with chapter six, where the plot finally starts to develop a bit;)_

_Disclaimer: well, you know._

* * *

The next morning Regina was sitting at Granny's nursing a tall latte with en extra shot. Good grief, she looked as bad as Leroy who was sitting two seats down from her, downing one coffee after another.

Miss Blanchard shuffled in- all floral printed skirts and polyester blend cardigans, and visibly had to steel her resolve as she realized that if she wanted to take a seat, she would have to do so between the two of them.

For once, Regina could sympathize. There was a reason this seat was still vacant in the otherwise very busy diner. Oh well, as if she cared whether Miss Blanchard felt comfortable or not.

Happy to ignore the annoying teacher she looked out of the front window. Miss Swan and her daughter were passing by, most like on their way to the school bus. The odd feeling in her chest that she seemed to get these days whenever she thought of the Deputy's daughter seemed to intensify at the sight of her. And to make matters worse, the teenager turned her head and her gaze fell on her, as if she had felt she was being watched.

"So how is it going so far?" Miss Lucas' question caused her to turn back around. She was about to ask what she meant when she realized that the question hadn't been directed at her, but at the pixie haired woman to her left.

"Really good actually," Miss Blanchard replied, her eyes shining with excitement.

Regina barely refrained from rolling her eyes. That woman and her childlike enthusiasm for _everything_.

"I know it's only been a few days, but it feels like we've known each other for years."

Now that definitely got her attention.

The teacher went on, "I know we don't actually _know_ each other yet, not really, but I'm sure that will come in time. And Katie is a really sweet girl."

Ruby grinned widely. "And our new Deputy? Do you think she's a _sweet girl_ as well?"

"I wouldn't know, I don't fancy girls," Miss Blanchard replied nonplussed. "But Katie teased her the other night about her only ever going for dark- eyed women."

It was moments like these where Regina was thankful for Miss Blanchard's seeming inability to keep her mouth shut. So Miss Swan was a lesbian. Or at least interested in women as well.

All of a sudden she felt more awake, and she was sure that had nothing to do with the ridiculous amount of caffeine surging through her system. She had finally found something to work in her favour. This might even turn out quite enjoyable.

Miss Blanchard finished her tea and hopped off the stool.

"Will I see you after work today?" Ruby asked.

"Sorry, I'm volunteering tonight. And I'm taking Katie with me."

Noticing her friend's questioning look she elaborated;

"She asked if she could come along. Emma has to work late; and she said she'd only get bored by herself waiting for us to come home. Which reminds me- could you wrap up a couple of brownies for me please?"

"No problem. Look at you, already spoiling her." Ruby smiled, making sure she picked out the two biggest ones.

"Well, I'm sure it can't hurt for her to know that there are people in this world who think she deserves to be spoiled."

Regina grasped her mug a bit tighter. She didn't have to look at the two women to know that Miss Blanchard's last comment had been meant for her.

Staring straight ahead, sporting her most bored looking expression she waited for the teacher to leave. As soon as Ruby had wandered off as well, she slapped some notes on the counter and briskly walked the short distance to her office.

* * *

Emma was walking past Granny's; Katie next to her.

"Hello, earth to Katie. Are you even listening?"

"Huh?" Katie turned her head, looking at her mother.

"Are you ok, pixie?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Seriously." She added as Emma looked at her clearly not entirely convinced.

The older blonde's eyes fell onto the Mayor who was sitting inside the diner with her back turned to them.

Katie, who wanted to avoid yet another conversation about her feelings, quickly went on.

"Really Emma. It's ok. I mean it's kinda what we expected."

"Honey, that doesn't make it right though."

"I know," the girl whispered, "but did you really have to cut her tree?"

Emma had to bite her tongue in order to keep in the whooping 'YES'. She had been so angry at the Mayor, that when she had spotted the tree in her garden she almost believed in divine intervention.

Katie had once told her of the Queen's fondness of her apple tree, and even if this one was a different one- the symbolism behind the act had been too good to ignore.

And if she was honest with herself- unsettling the brunette so badly that the woman had completely lost her composure had felt fucking great. It hadn't hurt either that her appearance had been extremely easy on the eye as well.

God, the way that dressing gown had clung to her body- water from the shower still running down her neck- it had left very little to the imagination. Blushing at her more than inappropriate thoughts, she forced herself to look at Katie who was still waiting for an answer.

"It was a knee jerk reaction, pixie. I just lost it." She mumbled.

"You know that's what I'll totally go with the next time I do something you don't like, right?"

"You know that the advantage of being a parent is to be allowed to be a hypocrite? Which means that I can make you suffer the consequences for doing things I would do myself without having to feel guilty."

"So mean."

"I know, but what can you do? My word is the law."

Katie was rolling her eyes at her and Emma had to smile.

They reached the bus stop and Emma remembered what she had wanted to ask in the first place.

"The reason you want to go with Mary-Margaret this afternoon is because you want to see if you can find more people you know, right?"

The little blonde nodded a bit distractedly since she had spotted some girls from her year who were waving her over.

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure that…"

"I know Emma- I just want to look. I won't do anything crazy and if I should recognize someone I'll text you straight away."

"Good," the older blonde nodded, "now give me a hug so I can embarrass you in front of your new friends and finally get to work."

* * *

So far her job had been spectacularly uneventful. The biggest crime committed since she had started had been her own impromptu gardening session.

Which was fine by her. She got to go on patrol, release Leroy from his cell in the morning, listen to a few complaints about graffiti, loud neighbours, and the like, and generally hang out at the station with Graham.

The only downside was the paperwork. Tons and tons of paperwork. Paperwork she had to fill out, in double and triplicate and file and re-file, so all in all something that she avoided like the plague.

Which was exactly what she was doing on this morning after Graham had left, having been called out to some fender bender.

As she was busy not doing anything she let her mind wander towards a certain infuriating but oh so intriguing brunette. This combination screamed of trouble, and so help her if she hadn't always been drawn towards it like Icarus to the Sun.

She leaned back in her desk chair, stretching her arms as the sudden clicking sound of high heels on the floor tiles caused her to jerk in surprise, promptly landing her butt first on the floor.

"Deputy Swan?"

Seriously? The one moment she made a complete idiot out of herself the Mayor had to walk in. What on earth had she done to deserve this now- she groaned.

Surely that sort of punishment was a tad too harsh for just slacking off a bit. From her position all she was able to see were delicate feet in impossibly high heels and a pair of legs that went all the way up to… oh my, that was some killer dress the brunette was wearing. Not quite as alluring as her wet dressing gown assemble, but still- it should be illegal to look so hot.

"Deputy? Are you alright?"

Finally gathering enough courage to look at the brunette's face Emma saw something unexpected, and very disturbing. The Mayor was doing her best not to laugh! How humiliating.

She quickly scrambled to her feet ignoring the dull pain in her backside, and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Graham's not in."

Great. Real smooth. The Mayor clearly agreed with her if the twitching of her lips was any indication.

"I can see that Deputy."

"And we already sent the incident reports from Monday to your office yesterday."

"Of course you did- I've already read them." Emma was sure she would die from embarrassment any second now. Where was a shockwave when you needed one?

Alright, the other woman had clearly won this round- without even trying to- and Emma was certain she would be content to just stand there until she admitted defeat.

"Ok Madame Mayor- how can the Sheriff's Office help you then?"

"I'm not here on town business; I came to talk to you."

And just like that any form of emotion that had previously danced over the Mayor's face, was gone.

"Well, whatever it is, go ahead." Crap. This couldn't be good.

"I came here, Miss Swan in order to talk to you about the recent incidents…"

"If this is about your apple tree..." Emma cut in, feeling her blood pressure rising.

"Not this time. Believe me I don't intend to forget that, but I'm here because of…Monday."

"What about Monday?"

Could it be? Nah, no way!

"I am aware of the fact that I acted too harshly towards your daughter's rude behaviour, and I wanted to inform you that I regret that. I have had a few extremely trying days and I took it out on her. If you would be so kind as to inform her of that, I would appreciate it."

Wow. That must have been the crappiest apology in history, Emma thought flabbergasted. That woman was unbelievable! And now she was actually turning to leave.

Her "no!" came out loud and clear and stopped the brunette.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not going to _inform_ my daughter that you agree that even though she was in the wrong you acted too _harshly _towards her," the blonde hissed, her previous anger returning with a vengeance.

"What the heck is wrong with you, Regina? You told my fourteen year old child that she was so worthless and screwed up that even her good for nothing parents didn't want her."

"That's not exactly…"

"Just cut the crap; it's exactly what you meant! You meant to hurt her because she interrupted you. And you can congratulate yourself on this. You succeeded. She was devastated. So no, you don't get out of this with this half-assed apology."

"Miss Swan I-I…"

Emma looked at the Mayor apprehensively. She fully had expected for the brunette to fly off the handle at being spoken to like that. But the other woman looked deflated all of a sudden. Big, sad eyes, shining with remorse and a pain Emma couldn't identify looked back at her- the most unguarded she had ever seen them.

"I really am sorry." The older woman said; her voice impossibly low.

And yes, right now Emma believed her.

"Then tell her yourself." She suggested- maybe there was reason to hope for a happy ending after all- when even the Evil Queen could feel regret over her own actions.

* * *

Regina Mills left the Sheriff's Station her emotions a big, convoluted mess. Her so common feeling of anger mixed with remorse, having been multiplied by the Sheriff's outburst, and a paralyzing fear.

Both were emotions she hadn't felt in a very long time and no matter how hard she tried to focus on her anger- she couldn't seem to diminish them. She sighed with relief as she sank into her car seat, trying to collect herself.

In the relative shelter the Mercedes provided she could admit, that yes- she did indeed regret her actions on Monday. But she was going to meet up with Miss Swan and her daughter later today, and get this whole apology thing over with.

Once that was done she would hopefully feel normal again, and could concentrate on her new plan- putting Miss Swan under her spell. Albeit only figuratively speaking- unfortunately. Magic would have made this so much easier.

Thankfully she was a woman who enjoyed the hunt- and the kill.

She resolutely started the car and left for her office.

* * *

They must make an odd pair, the Deputy thought as she waited together with the Mayor for the school bell to ring. A few other parents were eying them curiously and Emma couldn't tell whether that was still due to the fact that she was new in town, or that their Mayor was waiting to pick up a child.

She groaned inwardly for what felt like the hundredth time today. This had sounded like such a good idea when she had suggested it earlier. They would be in public, which would hopefully stop both- the Mayor and the kid to make too big of a scene should things go south again.

But now as she saw her daughter coming over, looking confused and apprehensive as hell, she wasn't so sure anymore.

She adopted what she hoped was a relaxed smile and tried to greet her daughter as if nothing was amiss.

"Hey honey, how was school?"

Ok, she had known since her elementary school play that she clearly had no talent for acting, but the identical sceptical looks she was receiving were clearly not warranted in her opinion.

Katie, who had apparently decided to humour her, replied slowly;

"Like always. What's going on?"

Emma opened her mouth to form a reply, but the Mayor beat her to the punch.

"Your mother was so kind as to allow me to meet you, because I wanted to apologize for my behaviour."

Katie just stood there, clutching her backpack with one hand, her eyes darting back and forth between the two women.

The brunette, rightly assuming that she wouldn't receive a reply any time soon went on.

"Katie... I am truly sorry for saying the things I did. I…I took my frustration out on you and that wasn't right. I am sorry that I hurt you and I hope that you can forgive me."

She was looking at the small blonde with strangely soft eyes, as she waited for the teenager to say something.

"Ok."

Katie's bottom lip started trembling and Emma knew it was just a matter of seconds until the tears would start to fall. Still, she was surprised that her daughter had been able to say anything at all. And she wasn't the only one, judging by the relieved smile spreading on the Mayor's face.

"Thank you," the brunette whispered warmly.

She looked uncertainly from daughter to mother, her hands flitting over her dress, smoothing away imaginary wrinkles. She took a hesitant step towards Katie, stopped abruptly, and smiled at the girl once more before turning to the older blonde. Shooting her a guarded look she curtly thanked her as well before stalking over to her car.

That woman _really_ was unbelievable, Emma thought. Cold and completely in control in one moment but warm and incredibly awkward the next.

Speaking of incredibly awkward… her daughter was smiling and crying at the same time and she quickly drew her into her arms.

"She said she was sorry," the girl whispered still smiling and allowing her mother to wipe the tears from her face.

"I know, pixie. Good?"

"Yeah."

"It's going to be fine, you'll see." She mumbled into her daughter's hair, as Mary-Margaret made her way over to them.

"What's going on? Did something happen?" the teacher asked; and as usual Emma found the warmth and affection always showing in the woman's voice hard to bear. She quickly answered:

"Regina apologized."

"She did?"

Emma was sure her roommate couldn't have acted more surprised had she told her that the Mayor was Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny combined.

She probably wouldn't have had a problem believing Emma if she'd told her that the mayor had kidnapped Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny, though.

"Well, that is so unexpected…" Catching Emma's gaze who was looking pointedly at Katie she quickly added;

"…but great! I mean, I have known her for so many years, and I have never heard her apologize to anyone before. So that really means something!"

She smiled encouragingly at Katie who beamed right back.

"So do you still want to come to the hospital with me?"

"Sure,"- the teenager turned to Emma;

"Can you take my schoolbag home in your car?"

"Of course, just give it to me- do you have your phone on you?"

"Yup."

"And do you still have something leftover from lunch? You might get hungry before you guys get home."

"That's ok," Mary-Margaret interjected "I bought some brownies for the two of us this morning."

Emma rolled her eyes good-naturedly. In between Mary- Margaret and herself- plus Ruby and even her Granny- it was a miracle if the girl got to eat something besides sugar.

"I think people spoil you too much," she smirked.

"_Puh-lease_; coming from the woman who let me have ice- cream for dinner last night."

"Yeah, I know. My bad. From now on it will be steamed veggies and salad."

Knowing from experience by now that if she didn't interject the two blondes would just continue squabbling, Mary-Margaret grabbed Katie's hand, and pulled her along with her. The teenager started laughing and threw a

"See you tonight, Emma!" over her shoulder as she allowed herself to be led away by the brunette.

* * *

What a day. The sun had long set and Regina Mills was lying in her bathtub a generous tumbler of cider sitting next to her on the tub's edge. The hot water was seeping into her muscles, relaxing them- and the mint oil she had added to her bath salt eased her tension headache.

Today had been _unsettling_. She had felt so out of her depth as Emma Swan had called her on her act. That had been the second time in as many days that the blonde had rendered her speechless and it wasn't a feeling she was keen on ever experiencing again.

At least she had somewhat managed to clear the air between them even if she had never felt so humiliated in a long time.

Her thoughts turned to Katie- and that she could say with certainty- seeing how moved the girl had been by her simple apology had made her feel a lot lighter.

No matter who that girl really was- because she was still convinced that she had once belonged to her old land like everybody else- she was still a child, an innocent if you will.

So she would try in future to leave her out of this mess. Well at least as much as possible. Her mother on the other hand wouldn't be so lucky.

Oh yes, it was going to give her great pleasure to bend the woman to her will. And tomorrow morning she would start.

* * *

_A/N: coming up next: Katie's visit at the hospital and the resulting pandemonium, plus scheming Evil Queens and their delicious evil plans;because as much as we want Regina to be happy- we kind of like her a wee bit evil as well;) _

_Please review and let me know what you think._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: A big thank you to all who have read, reviewed, favourited and PMed:-) _

_without much further ado: here is chapter seven:)_

_Disclaimer: If you recognize them from the show- I don't own them._

* * *

Katie was almost bouncing from the walls. Mary-Margaret was leading her around the small hospital, stopping frequently in order to chat with some nurses and the patients. It seemed, she was the main attraction tonight, as she was introduced to each and every one of them. An old lady, who she had never met before grasped her hand tightly and didn't seem to want to let go again. Mary-Margaret smiled softly at her when she just sat down on the edge of the bed, and motioned that she would continue with her round.

The old lady, who had introduced herself as Lily seemed obviously delighted as she repeated over and over what a sweet, kind girl she was for coming to visit. Katie shrugged a bit uncomfortably and started picking at the woman's knitted blanket.

She didn't quite know what to do with all the attention that was heaped on her even as it occurred to her how lonely Lily must be. She sat with her for over half an hour, before she hesitantly excused herself.

Lily was looking at her with bright, hopeful eyes, and before she knew it she had promised the old lady to return next week. Not that she particularly _wanted_ to, but the happy smile Lily gave her, caused her to smile as well.

Katie quickly scampered off, wanting to find Mary-Margaret before she got drawn into any more awkward conversations. She found her at the nurse's station, chatting with Lady Ceridwen. Or whatever her alter ego was called.

She quickly sent a message to Emma and stepped up to the two women, grinning like an idiot. She couldn't help it- every time she managed to identify someone she felt giddy. It was a bit like finding missing pieces of herself.

"So, did Marge finally let you go?" the teacher wanted to know.

"Marge? She said her name was Lily."

"Oh my, it's clearly not one of her better days"; the nurse commented.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing's wrong with her, honey," Mary-Margaret said "she's just old, and sometimes she gets a bit confused."

"She seemed to be real lonely."

"That too. Her son has to work a lot, and he's the only family she has."

"Can I go with you again next week? I promised Lily…Marge that I'd come back."

"Of course sweetie- now do you want to help me with the flowers?"

Katie paid close attention to everyone from Dr. Whale- who immediately got shoved into the creepy adults' category- to the nurses, patients and visitors. But she didn't recognize anyone.

That is until she stepped into a private room and her eyes fell onto a man, lying there, hooked up to machines. She harshly sucked in a breath. This was wrong. He was not supposed to be lying here like that. Cautiously she stepped closer, inspecting the man's face. He looked just as she had remembered, but he was so _still_.

"He has been like that for as long as I can remember." Came a sudden voice from the doorway, and Katie actually shrieked in surprise. She directed her best scowl at Mary-Margaret who was grinning at her.

"Well, if even that didn't wake him up then I don't know what will."

"Who is he?" Her need for knowledge right now was bigger than her pride.

"No one knows. He was admitted one day, but no one has ever claimed him."

The teacher replied, gazing down at the man softly.

"So, for how long has he been in a coma then?"

Mary-Margaret scrunched up her face, obviously thinking hard but not coming up with an answer.

"You know what? I really don't know."

Katie groaned; frustrated. They had danced this particular dance before; Katie trying to get the other woman to remember specific dates, or at least getting her to the conclusion that _not_ being able to do so was a bit strange- and Mary-Margaret not caring in the slightest.

Time for a different approach, she thought as they both left the hospital a short while later. She needed a plan. A good one. But first of all she had to tell Emma.

* * *

Emma Swan was running late this morning. Working late last night had turned into a few drinks at Granny's and then into a few more after that; and before she knew it, she was drunk off her ass and staggering home, a giggling Ruby in tow.

The duo had parted from Graham and Leroy who were pretty shit faced themselves and on their way to the station of all places. It just wasn't quite clear who was arresting whom.

Emma had insisted for Ruby to come with her; declaring drunkenly that her mom was way cooler than Ruby's granny and wouldn't tell them off if they showed up like that. And if her better judgement had a problem with that statement, it surely didn't say, as it was happily floating in the drunken haze which was currently Emma's mind.

They had barely made it up the stairs, and once inside the apartment they had both collapsed on the couch and promptly passed out.

* * *

Needless to say that her morning had been hell so far. She was really jealous of Ruby, who despite having been as drunk as her a few hours before merely extracted herself from the couch, and shot out of the apartment so she wouldn't be late for her shift.

Emma still hadn't been sure how she had even made it into the shower. Nor could she figure out why Katie had barged into the bathroom, not caring in the slightest that there was only the shower curtain separating them.

Dammit, a mother hung-over or not, still had the right to some privacy. And the last thing she needed right now was her super- hyper daughter yapping about coma patients or whatever. A harsh "Get out. Now.", finally got her some peace and quiet in order to pull herself together.

* * *

She was still feeling like shit though when she walked into the station- glorious forty minutes late, but bearing gifts- coffees for Graham and Leroy.

The sight that greeted her upon entering was equal parts hilarious and terrifying.

Graham was lying on the small cot of one of the cells, Leroy- wrapped in a blanket- on the floor next to him. Both were dead to the world- and blissfully unaware that the Mayor was present.

The woman sure was a sight for sore eyes. She hadn't noticed her yet, so Emma took full advantage of the situation and let her eyes wander over the Mayor's body. White silk shirt-a few buttons undone, black pantsuit, black heels and a deep frown on her face.

God, how she wanted to go over there, pull that shirt out of the waistband and let her hands slip under the fabric, right onto the woman's stomach. She was sure the Mayor's skin would feel incredibly soft and burning hot to the touch. Even the thunderous scowl was sexy. Especially since it wasn't directed at her. And she wanted it to keep that way, which is why she slowly edged backwards through the doorframe.

"Deputy Swan. What pray tell is the meaning of this?"

Crap. Busted by the Evil Queen. Well, how to answer that one?

Leroy arrested Graham last night? How would I know, I'm pretty sure my alcohol level is still above the legal limit? Leroy got lonely in his cell, so he asked Graham to join him? Ok, the last one was just too weird.

"Careful dear. Don't hurt your pretty head by thinking too much."

Even though her brain insisted it had detected sarcasm, all Emma chose to focus on was the 'pretty' part, but her on-going bout of muteness only helped to irritate the brunette even more.

"Am I really just surrounded by incompetent idiots? Is it too much to ask for me to be able to come down to the Sheriff's Station at," she checked her watch "9.45 in the morning and expect to find coherent and more importantly sober law enforcement officers? And why on earth would you still be wearing sunglasses inside?"

The Mayor's voice had become progressively louder as she delivered her little rant. And while she wasn't shouting it still caused Graham to grunt in his sleep and Emma to cringe. Only Leroy seemed to be unaffected and she envied the grumpy bastard. As to why she was wearing sunglasses, well that tied right into the 'having the mother of all hangovers' part- not that she could admit to that.

"I had to run an errand," the blonde finally managed to join the conversation, "Graham had to book Leroy last night, and he stayed here with him because he still had some work left to do."

She should be proud of having come up with a somewhat believable story on the spot, if it weren't for the fact that it had taken more like a few minutes to do so. Regina's eyes narrowed even further and it was clear that she didn't believe her whatsoever, but as long as she couldn't disprove it, Emma didn't care.

Thankfully even the Evil Queen seemed unwilling to subject her mind to the burning question as to why exactly Graham was currently sharing a cell with the janitor.

"Be that as it may- Deputy. Since you seem to be the only person in this pathetic charade who can pass as competent enough- and I'm using this term_ very_ loosely- I fully expect you to get the Sheriff to pull himself together and do what I pay him for- his job."

"Not sure I can get him to wake up anytime soon," Emma mumbled, casting a longing glance at the empty cot in the second cell herself.

"I don't care if you have to turn a hose on him, dear. Make sure he starts his patrol. And I'll expect you at my office at eleven." The brunette snarled. "Sharp."

Oh goody. She had been summoned to the lion's den. This day was really getting better and better.

* * *

70 minutes and three coffees later Emma Swan trudged up the stairs at City Hall. All in all she should be really proud of herself. Graham had been woken, rehydrated and sent on his patrol. That he was on foot today and most likely only patrolling the inside of Granny's were insignificant details. She simply had left Leroy asleep and the cell door ajar. She was sure he wouldn't mind, and Graham definitely hadn't cared.

So far, so good. Now she only had to survive whatever that Mayor had in store for her.

The front office was quite spacious and held -aside from the assistant's desk- a small sitting corner with very comfy looking couches. Three more doors led from it- one was ajar, and showed a small kitchenette, a similar looking one was probably hiding the restroom, and the last one- the imposing looking one- led undoubtedly towards her doom.

Benjamin greeted her enthusiastically, insisting that she sit down for a couple of minutes since she was early. Taking in her sorry state, he even procured a tall glass of water and a couple of aspirins for her.

"Rough night, Deputy?"

"Yes Ben, thank you. Sorry I can't fill you in- police business and all."

"Police business, huh? That's not quite the way Ruby tells it." He teased.

Emma rolled her eyes, a move she regretted instantly as the lightning bolts started to shoot through her brain again. She quickly swallowed the pills.

"Tattletale," she huffed. With a slight nod towards the Mayor's door she enquired, "Does _she_ know?"

"Honey, I wouldn't be surprised if the entire town knew by now."

"Fucking great;" she groaned.

Benjamin merely chuckled lightly, took her empty glass and gestured for her to enter his boss' office.

With one last steadying breath she wiped her clammy hands on her jeans and pushed the doors open.

Wow. Somebody had really gone all the way with the monochromatic scheme in here. Her eyes raked over the massive desk, the couch and fireplace to the left and the big glass table to the right- and that wallpaper really was something. Cursed or not, the Storybrookers definitely liked their trees.

"Welcome to my dungeon, Deputy." The amused voice of the Mayor caused her to finally focus on the woman sitting regally behind her desk.

"What- you don't approve?" she continued teasing as Emma still remained mum.

"Oh no, no." the blonde hastened to say. "It just looks different from what I expected."

"No skeletons chained to the wall?"

Who would have thought that woman had a sense of humour? It actually made her appear…human. Feeling more comfortable in the situation all of a sudden, she shot right back.

"Yeah, and no bats hanging from the ceiling either."

Maybe today deserved a mark in the calendar after all. First conversation without any form of antagonism.

She quickly crossed the distance towards the desk and took a seat in the proffered visitor's chair.

"Miss Swan, I called you here because I wished to discuss the annual spring ball with you."

"Huh?"

"Eloquent as ever, my dear," the brunette drawled. "The spring ball is a very popular charity event always held on the first Saturday in May. Almost the entire town is involved and every year the public gets to vote from a list of suggestions which project will receive the profits."

"Sounds nice," Emma carefully offered already dreading what the older woman was getting at. An amused eyebrow shot up as the Mayor continued.

"Indeed. And since I am the one in charge of everything I thought to myself that this would be a great opportunity for you to get more involved in this town's life."

"Working as a deputy for this town doesn't do that?"

"My dear Miss Swan," the brunette purred, as she practically unfolded herself from her chair and stalked around the desk.

"People have already started talking about the two of us not getting along."

Now there was a shock. Especially since both of them had been so discreet about it from the beginning. Maybe 'people' might even notice soon that Leroy was spending every other night in a holding cell.

"So I think it would be beneficial for both of us if the town would see us work together. And what better way to do that than for a charity event?"

"You want us to work together?" she managed to squeak, not being able to tear her gaze away from the Mayor who was leaning against her desk, inches from her.

"Why yes, Miss Swan. It would be the perfect opportunity for us to get to know each other better, and the town would be delighted to see that their new Deputy was taking such a high interest. Plus, I really need an assistant. There is a lot to be done."

"It's March, now."

"Yes I know; we're already late as it is, so imagine my delight when I realized that I would be able to get some help after all. Everybody else is already involved in some way or another, and simply can't make the time for working more."

Emma stared at the woman in disbelief. Because she fully knew what was being said without actually being said. And that basically was that if she chose not to help the Mayor, thus endangering the success of the ball, the 'town' would be very unforgiving.

"So dear, do we have an agreement?"

Emma slowly nodded, feeling the strange mixture of annoyance, excitement and arousal that usually accompanied her meetings with the other woman.

"Excellent." Regina was all smiles as she stepped away from the blonde to take her seat once more.

"I suggest we will meet tomorrow night in order to talk through the to do list. 7 p.m. at my place Miss Swan- I trust you'll remember where I live?"

Hell no. She wasn't going to make it that easy. The woman just had manipulated her into spending a lot of time in her company. Emma wasn't stupid; with any other person she would have assumed this to be the biggest come on ever, but this was the Evil Queen they were talking about. Time to play her trump card.

"Sorry Madame Mayor, but I don't want to leave my daughter home alone."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. "Surely your fourteen year-old will be able to manage just fine for a couple of hours with just Miss Blanchard for company."

"Mary-Margaret won't be home tomorrow night and I have my reasons why I don't want my kid to be by herself at night-time; and her age has nothing to do with that. But," Emma smirked, "feel free to come over and we can work from my place."

She really loved this feeling of rendering Regina Mills speechless. She even added a "I'll cook." for good measure, as the door was opened and Benjamin poked his head through.

"Dr Whale for you on one, Madame Mayor- he says it's urgent."

Regina picked up the speaker and started listening to the doctor as Benjamin told Emma in a hushed tone,

"Miss Blanchard called to inform you that Katie hasn't shown up for school today."

"What?" she blurted out. Sensing more than seeing the death glare the Mayor sent her, she inquired more subdued:

"How does she even know I'm here?"

"Apparently she tried to call you, but you wouldn't pick up. So she called Graham, who told her to try here."

Emma fished her phone out of her pocket. It was still muted from last night. Three missed calls from MM, but no word from her daughter. She quickly dialled her number but her call was immediately sent to voicemail. Fine. She would go find her daughter, make sure she was alright and then she would kill her.

She got up from her seat as Regina motioned for her to stay. She covered the receiver with her hand and explained:

"Dr Whale just informed me that your daughter is at the hospital."

Noticing Emma's panicked expression she quickly added; "she is perfectly fine. It appears that she is visiting a patient."

She turned her attention back towards her conversation with the doctor.

"Please make sure she stays where she is, the Deputy and I will be coming straight over."

* * *

"What the heck? Regina!" Emma ground out as she rushed after the retreating form of the Mayor.

"In case you hadn't noticed- this is _my_ child, and none of your business!"

They had reached the black Mercedes by the time the brunette finally turned towards her fuming companion.

"I am the emergency contact of a John Doe who has been in a coma for years. Dr. Whale just informed me that there has been a slight change in his brain fluctuation just now, so I'm heading over there in order to check on him."

Oh. Well that was awkward. Hang on- coma patient? Fuck. Katie had been talking about a coma patient this morning. And she had snapped at her. Guilt mixed with her anger and she rubbed her temples tiredly.

"Deputy." The mayor snapped, clearly exasperated by now. "Just get in the car already or would you rather walk?"

Shaking her head no and not wanting to push her luck, Emma quickly slid into the passenger seat.

* * *

_A/N: coming up next: an awkward hospital meeting, an even more awkward charity ball meeting, some teenage drama, MM waking up Charming with the resulting craziness and the appearance of Mrs Nolan, plus in between- finally- some SwanQueen sexiness;)_

_Please leave a review- let me hear what you think- seriously, they make my day:)_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: thanks again for your great support! I know I promised the "I'll always find you" drama in this chapter, but it just got too long, so I'm splitting it in two parts. The second one should be up by tomorrow._

* * *

Katie saw Emma and Regina approaching her through the glass panels. How on earth had her mother figured out where she was? And why was Regina with her? Both their faces appeared calm, but she knew better.

That Emma was pissed off because she had skipped school was really a no brainer, but she couldn't help but worry whether Regina had gotten suspicious. And now they were both here and Katie had no idea how to explain all of this without revealing anything to Regina in the process. And Emma would insist she explain herself. But before she could come up with a solution, the door opened.

"Katelyn."

Yep. She was finished.

She couldn't even remember the last time Emma had used her full name. Her eyes were darting back and forth between the two women refusing to be the first one to break the silence. She threw her shoulders back and crossed her arms- copying the stance of the blonde and the brunette; glaring at them defiantly for good measure.

Which was probably not the smartest thing to do, but she would be damned if she backed out now. Regina looked slightly amused, while Emma's face was turning darker by the second. She was just about to cave after all, when the door opened and Dr Whale entered with a flipchart.

"What a lovely family you three make," he said nonchalantly.

Three sets of eyes fixed on him and while he was normally not averse to so much undivided female attention this time it freaked him out. He quickly focused on the Mayor and started to explain the happenings to her.

Katie, sensing her chance grabbed Emma's hand and drew her out of the room.

With one surreptitious glance towards Dr Whale and Regina she looked at Emma pleadingly.

"Not here, please Emma. I promise I'll tell you everything later and then you can yell at me all you want. But _please_ not now." She whispered almost frantically.

Emma sighed resignedly, he anger crumbling. Every single time she was upset with her daughter she made the same mistake and looked into her eyes. Plus she still felt a bit guilty about this morning.

"Ok, we can talk about you skipping class- _again_, tonight. But I need to talk to you about all this here, right now- and it's really important that you tell me the truth…I won't get mad, I promise."

She added softly and smiled as her daughter gave a small nod.

"Good. First of all, you know this man in there; right?" "

…Thought so. So what did you do in there?"

"I talked to him." The girl mumbled.

Emma prodded, "that's all?"

"Yeah. I thought maybe if I told him who he is, he would wake up."

Sometimes Emma forgot how young and innocent her daughter still was. Like every self- respecting teenager she tried to act all grown up most of the time, but then she did things like right now, and Emma's heart ached for the little girl who had never had a choice but to grow up too fast in a world that had no place for children nor innocence.

"Pixie, you know that it doesn't always work like that- that's more something that happens on TV shows."

"It did work though, didn't it? Dr Whale got all excited when he saw that his brain had been reacting to something." Katie insisted.

Now was not the time to argue about this, Emma knew; but still, the girl might have a point.

"Alright, Dr Whale is in there right now, telling _you-know-who_ what happened. Does she know who John Doe really is?"

"Yes, she does."

"Oh this is fucking great," the older blonde cussed. "She's already suspicious of me- the last thing we need is that she starts thinking of you as a threat."

"I'm not a threat to her," Katie countered in a very small voice.

"Honey I know that." Emma soothed, keeping a wary eye on the door behind which Regina was still deep in conversation.

"But Regina doesn't. And until we can convince her of that I need you to be extra careful, okay?"

"Okay."

"Great. And we are going to have a chat about all the rest tonight."

* * *

Regina Mills had a bad feeling about this. For 27 years, 'John Doe' had been as responsive as an overcooked vegetable, and now- after a mere few hours with that child, Dr Whale insisted he had detected an increase in brain activity. Or whatever it was that he had detected. It didn't matter. It meant change- and change wasn't good. It meant that the curse was weakening.

As Whale rambled on her eyes set on the two blondes, deep in conversation on the other side of the glass doors. Back in her office and during the entire car ride, Miss Swan's anger at her daughter's behaviour had been extremely obvious- but right now her face showed no contempt, resentment or aggression and Katie's whole demeanour held no traces of fear or shame.

Not that she expected Miss Swan to be anything but a very loving mother, but she just couldn't seem to help it- she had to check.

Dr Whale- apparently having run out of complicated Latin words to regurgitate turned his attention towards mother and child as well.

"So this is our new Deputy and her daughter…"

"Yes," Regina folded her arms in front of her chest, "foster daughter actually- though given their strong resemblance one could think they were actually related."

"Judging from the way she was trying to stare the two of you down when I entered one could just as well argue that she was related to you," Dr Whale shrugged, clearly more interested in ogling the Deputy's assets than engaging in conversation with the uptight mayor.

"Dr Whale, are you trying to tell me that I resemble a scrawny 14 year-old?" Regina scoffed.

"I am saying that once our brain has formed a belief, it subconsciously tries to validate it. It sees what it expects to see. Since my brain has already made a connection between the two of you it might just ignore the difference in your appearance- hair and eye colour, for example and find things where you look alike. " The doctor added, looking at the mayor closely.

"Your cheekbones for example… and your nose."

"Based on these observations alone it would also be right to assume- scientifically speaking- that the chances of the girl being your daughter are as high as her being Miss Swan's."

"It's a good thing then that I don't remember ever giving birth to a child, isn't it?"

"This has you at a clear advantage- I'm telling you, it's no fun when you and two other guys stand around a four month old and the baby's grandmother tries to determine paternity by deciding whom her grandson resembles most."

"The wealth of your social exploits never ceases to amaze me, Dr Whale" the brunette replied, to which he merely responded with a sleazy grin and let his eyes wander over Miss Swan once more.

Not that she could hold it against him- Miss Swan was very attractive after all, but nonetheless- it set her teeth on edge.

"Don't let me keep you, Doctor," she said coolly, making it clear to him that his presence was no longer desired.

* * *

It was time she stepped up her game a bit. Dr Whale's behaviour was to be expected; but it wouldn't do if anybody else got it in their head to try and woo the Deputy, before she was able to make it clear to her that she wouldn't tolerate this kind of behaviour.

Well, no time like the present she thought resolutely and stepped into the hallway, motioning for the two blondes to follow her as she walked past them. And if Miss Swan thought she would allow for her to hide behind her daughter, then she was sorely mistaken.

As they were about to exit onto the parking lot the brunette started patting her suit pockets, as if she was looking for something. She stopped abruptly and turned towards Katie.

"It appears that I have forgotten my car keys upstairs. Would you be a dear and fetch them for me real quick?"

The little blonde quickly glanced at her mother, but nodded nonetheless.

"Good girl, thank you."

She waited until Katie was out of sight before she stepped up to the Deputy. Emma stiffened slightly in surprise at their sudden proximity, but the Mayor didn't miss the way her pupils promptly dilated. She just stood there for a moment, delighting in the fact that the blonde made no attempt to move away. She gently took hold of the blondes arms as she leaned even further in, and husked mere inches from the other woman's mouth.

"Miss Swan, do you want to know what I think? I think you're attracted to me. Actually I know that you are attracted to me, and I was waiting for you to pluck up the courage to do something about that."

Smiling, as she had for once rendered the blonde speechless, Regina moved her hands to jeans clad hipbones, drawing small circles with her thumbs.

Her voice dropped even lower as she continued.

"Unfortunately, patience is none of my virtues, dear."

And with that she diminished the distance between them to nothing; ever so slowly, she captured the blonde's mouth with her own, still not rushing, just the faintest of touches. Finally, after what seemed like a small eternity for the brunette, Emma relaxed into the kiss. And now the blonde wasn't the only one trembling; Regina was intoxicated- her mind on sensory overload. That hadn't been the plan. All she could feel, smell, taste and see was Emma Swan- and god, she couldn't get enough. Fearing that Katie might return any moment, she used all of what was left of her willpower. Tightening her grip on the other woman's hips she swiftly and viciously bit down on her bottom lip before she stepped away.

And now that Regina could see her, all she could do was stare. The blonde's entire body was tensed, a slight flush on her otherwise pale face. Her eyes, the darkest green she had ever seen them, were glittering dangerously and her lip was blood red where she had bitten it. Yes, Emma Swan looked every bit like she was about to attack and devour her- and damn it if it wasn't exactly what she wanted.

The soft squeaking sound of rubber soles on the linoleum floor caused them both to snap out of their trance, and not a second later Katie rounded the corner, Regina's keys in hand.

"Thank you darling," the brunette said- her voice a bit more gravely than she would have liked.

"Since I gave your mother a lift here I'll drop you two off at the station."

Not daring to look at the Deputy, Regina headed straight for the exit.

The ride to the station seemed to drag on forever. Regina had to swallow heavily a couple of times, her hands clenched around the steering wheel impossibly tight. She could actually taste the unresolved tension between herself and the woman sitting next to her. Nobody uttered a single word, and Regina almost slumped back into her seat in relief as mother and daughter finally left the car.

* * *

The day had long gone and Emma Swan felt immensely grateful for that. The light from the street lamp fell across her bed, casting her daughter's sleeping form in a soft, yellow glow. When was the last time the pixie had managed to sleep by herself, she wondered. Gently she tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her daughter's ear, looking closely at the young girl's face. Hopefully her dreams would be free of nightmares tonight.

Emma herself, even though exhausted didn't think she would be able to catch any sleep at all. She and Katie had been talking all afternoon; her daughter telling her about her dad- a man she hadn't even properly looked at earlier- and her plan to get Mary-Margaret to spend more time with him. She was convinced that the teacher could wake him up now after what had happened this morning. Emma wasn't so sure about that, but she had absolutely no idea what they could do instead so she had kept her doubts to herself.

Unsurprisingly enough that had been the smoothest part. Katie's mood suddenly changed when she had turned the topic towards her little school skipping escapade. Emma had been subjected to every trick in the book and then some. From being cute to downright throwing a fit- blaming her mother for her behaviour. There was no question about it that Emma felt guilty for the way she had reacted this morning, but she stood firm. Skipping school was not an option- and she really hoped that the message had gotten through this time.

Unfortunately she had to make a confession herself, one she was certain wouldn't be well received at all. And sure enough, once Emma had mentioned that Regina would be coming over for dinner tomorrow night and that Katie had to be present- things had quickly unravelled.

After a few seconds of stunned silence the girl had worked herself up into one gigantic emotional mess. There had been accusations, shouting, pleading and tears, until they had finally made it home and Katie had locked herself into her room, refusing to come out. No amount of reasoning had worked and in the end Emma had just decided to give her daughter the space she needed.

The whole Regina thing was her fault anyway. Ever since coming to Storybrooke Katie had clearly refused to discuss anything having to do with the brunette and herself. And Emma had let it go, having to deal with so much herself all of a sudden since theory had turned into reality.

Maybe that hadn't been the best idea, seeing how overwhelmed her daughter had become. It was already late in the evening when Emma had finally managed to coax her daughter into unlocking her door. She had stood there in her oversized sleeping shirt not being able to meet her mother's eyes.

Emma had simply taken her hand and led her into her own bedroom where she had tucked her in beside her. They had talked for a long while, in hushed voices-tentatively trying to find some common ground again after today's craziness.

"I know I keep telling you that, but it's really important- it's ok to be scared."

Before her daughter could deny it she added with a bit more emphasis;

"I _know_ you are. I think that every single time you think about Regina you only see the ways things could go wrong, and then it starts looking like it will. Am I right?"

She could feel a head nodding against her shoulder. Emma had halfway expected for the shouting to start again but maybe right now was the time to make some progress.

"And that hurts you." She continued gently, wrapping her arm around Katie, glad when she didn't pull away but snuggled closer.

"It hurts you and you get angry, right?"

Another nod.

"That's ok, too. And believe me, I totally get it. You get so upset and angry that even Mary-Margaret is getting up earlier than usual tomorrow morning because she wants to make you chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast in order to cheer you up."

"Really?"

Emma merely rolled her eyes.

"Yes, really. But let's get back to what we were talking about for a second. I know things are a little complicated right now, but I think we are making some progress."

"Just listen to me," she added, as she felt Katie tensing up.

"She genuinely felt bad about Monday and she's actually coming over tomorrow night. And you know the way Mary-Margaret keeps saying that she feels such a deep connection between us even though we have just met?"

"Yeah, but that's because she used to love us."

"I think it's because she _still_ loves us; she just doesn't know it. It's the same with David, I think. He could feel something even though he wasn't aware of it- and just because you were there and talked to him. Does that make sense?"

"Hmm."

"See, and I think the same is true for Regina. She still loves you, but she has no idea."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I really, _really_ think so. Unlike Mary-Margaret though she is such a hard ass that it might take a while before she realizes it."

"She really is kind of a hard ass." The little blonde agreed.

"What have I told you about using that kind of language, young lady?" Emma mock scolded.

"What can I say; I've learned from the best."

"I can't win this one, can I?"

"No you can't." Katie yawned.

"Let's try and get some sleep now, honey. Tomorrow is going to be fine, you'll see."

Not five minutes later her daughter started snoring softly still tucked against her side. Emma though still felt wide awake, her mind now finally returning to the more pleasurable happenings of the day. God that kiss. Nothing had prepared her for that kiss. And it had just been a simple peck. If you didn't count the abuse her poor lip had been subjected to. It had been sweet and tender, intoxicating and painful. Something that suited Regina well. Oh, she was in so much trouble, she thought as sleep claimed her after all.

* * *

The next day passed in a flurry. Katie was the personification of sugar sweet sunshine at breakfast, tucking into her pancakes with enthusiasm and playing Mary-Margaret like a pro. Before Emma had even finished her first cup of coffee, Katie had already gotten the teacher's promise to visit 'John Doe' tonight. Unbelievable.

The kid had thankfully gone to school, and come five o'clock both blondes made their way home, laden down with grocery bags.

Katie, for once got started on her homework immediately- granted she was still doing it sitting on the couch with the TV running, but as long as she got it done Emma didn't care today.

They had decided on roast chicken with baked rosemary potatoes and green beans for dinner, and Emma quickly set to work. She had the uncanny feeling that Regina Mills would be there at exactly 7 o'clock and somehow she cared about what the brunette thought of her. Even if it pained her to admit that.

Dinner was ready and in the oven for warm keeping and Katie was upstairs in her room getting changed as the doorbell rang at 7pm on the dot. Emma wondered whether it had always sounded this foreboding, or whether it merely adapted to its user's personality. Stomping down ruthlessly on the butterflies in her stomach she buzzed the Mayor in and opened the apartment door.

She stood there for a second, listening for the faint noises below before she realized how pathetic she must look, waiting at the door like an eager puppy. She quickly hollered a "Dinner's ready" in the general direction of the staircase for good measure before she put on Mary-Margaret's crocheted oven-mitts and placed the chicken on the counter.

She had her ears trained on the open door, and soon enough she heard the brunette enter. Putting down the big bread knife she had used to cut the chicken she turned around. The dear Mayor looked a bit dishevelled, if she might say so. She was balancing several big folders on her outstretched arms, a tinfoil covered plate resting precariously on top. How she had managed to climb the staircase- in six inch heels nonetheless- was a complete mystery to Emma.

"Deputy, if you would be so kind..."

She quickly dashed forward and grabbed the plate before it fell, leaving the brunette to dispose of her folders.

"What's this?" she enquired, putting the plate on the counter.

"Chocolate chip brownies."

Emma's eyebrows shot up.

"You brought dessert?"

"Yes dear, you did invite me for dinner after all." The brunette replied a bit awkwardly, still wearing her coat.

"We got dessert?" the excited voice of Katie came from above before she did the half slide half jump move she had perfected down the iron steps. "Cool." She squeezed past Regina and Emma and lifted the foil, her intent clear.

"Don't even think about it, pixie. Dinner first." Emma shooed her daughter over to the table and motioned for Regina to take a seat.

* * *

At least the chicken had turned out well, Emma thought as she was desperately trying to come up with something to talk about. Herself and Regina were mechanically clearing their plates while Katie had abandoned all pretences of eating, and was now getting creative with the layout of her food.

Well this was going great- she felt like banging her head on the table. On the upside though there had been no tears yet, or other disasters. This was all about silver linings, wasn't it?

Ten very tense and very quiet minutes later Emma took two empty and one mostly full plate back over to the counter. She quickly heated some brownies in the microwave and scooped ice cream into three bowls, handing them over to Regina and Katie.

Her daughter's aversion to food tonight clearly didn't cover dessert as she began to dig in as soon as her bowl connected with the table top.

"Good?" she smirked.

Katie nodded and took the spoon out of her mouth as she looked at Regina directly for the first time tonight.

"These are really good; they taste even better than Granny's or Mary-Margaret's."

That sneaky little monkey. Emma almost choked on her ice cream. Mary-Margaret hadn't even made them brownies so far.

But Regina was beaming. A full one thousand megawatt smile.

"Well thank you dear, that's very kind of you to say."

Yep, the Mayor was delighted. And Emma was sure that the sudden warmth in her eyes had nothing to do with being better than Mary-Margaret.

* * *

_A/N: up next: the conclusion of the evening, Regina's POV and the Snowing plotline- promise:)_

_Please leave a review- tell me what you think:)_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hello everybody, thanks for all your kind feedback! I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update, but real life got in the way. You know how that happens sometimes;)_

_I hope this chapter makes up for it- at least a bit. If anything it is a teaser for things to come;)_

_Disclaimer: You know, if I would own anything I wouldn't have to write fanfiction..._

* * *

Regina's mood was constantly swaying between being amused and annoyed this evening. After dinner had been cleared away, she had taken her folders over to the table, hoping she would at least get a few minutes alone with Miss Swan but she was sorely mistaken. Katie had insisted she wanted to help as well, and was currently drinking her hot chocolate, asking a million questions at once and fidgeting in her seat so badly, that she wouldn't have been surprised if the girl had suddenly ended up on the table top.

How Miss Swan had thought that it would be a good idea to give her daughter even more sugar was beyond her. Dinner first, my ass. Or maybe she was just allowing it in order to drive her crazy. If that had been her intent, than she should consider congratulating her on a job well done.

'Pixie' really was a fitting nickname for the impish girl who had now started slurping of all things- all the while fixing her gaze on Regina over the rim of her mug. Oh, she knew a challenge when she saw one, but she would be damned if she rose to the bait. She kept explaining the more important details of the planning stage to Miss Swan, trying to tune out the annoying noise coming from her right.

_Slurp. _

Miss Swan excused herself in order to go to the bathroom- leaving her alone with Katie and with nothing to do until the other woman returned.

_Slurp. Slurp. _

She actually felt a muscle in her jaw twitching, as she started to pretend to read over her notes once more. It really was a pity that she had to play nice, she thought as she did her best not to cringe.

_Sluuuuuurp._

So help her God, that girl was asking for trouble. She just didn't understand why. She had been perfectly polite and even charming earlier on.

"You don't like that, do you?"

Regina hadn't expected for Katie to openly acknowledge what she was doing, so she finally turned her head towards the girl- the sharp reprimand dying on her tongue. No one should be allowed to look so sweet and sound so sassy at the same time. It made being cross with her almost impossible- a fact the young blonde was most certainly aware of. Trying to hold onto her earlier annoyance she answered firmly.

"No dear, I don't. I don't find it's ladylike behaviour."

Just wonderful- she sounded like an old governess. Come to think of it, she sounded like _her_ old governess. 'Ladylike behaviour'- every time she had heard that phrase in her childhood she had had to suppress an eye roll for fear of getting even more reprimanded, or worse. She tried with a less rigid approach.

"The sound makes me want to cringe. It's just as bad as scratching your knife over your plate. And to me- drinking something from a cup _without_ making a noise means showing good manners. Or that you are above the age of two."

Katie was looking at her pensively.

"Have you never tried it? Because if not- you really should!"

So much for making an effort and actually trying to explain herself when she shouldn't have to.

"And I don't know about two year olds," Katie went on, "but I do it 'cause it's fun."

"Making the noise itself, or annoying those around you?"

"Mostly the noise, the rest is just an added bonus."

Regina had to fight a smile at the girl's unabashed cheek. Rudeness aside, it felt almost nice to have someone treat her like she was a normal person. Even if it was just a bratty teenager.

* * *

"Alright, what exactly is going on?" Miss Swan inquired as she slouched back onto her chair.

Slightly worried, Regina straightened herself not quite knowing what to say. She was pretty sure that she hadn't overstepped her bounds with the girl. If it would have been up to her she would have confiscated that mug after the first slurp.

But Miss Swan hadn't been talking to her as it seemed. The blonde was raising her eyebrow at her daughter, smirking as she only got pouty lips and wide eyes in return. She turned towards Regina.

"Has she been bothering you, Madame Mayor?"

"Hey! I haven't!" The indignant squeak from Katie caused her mother to snort in amusement; but the younger blonde chose to ignore that and addressed Regina.

"Please tell her." Tacking on a belated "Ma'am" for good measure.

It was obvious that Miss Swan was only pulling her daughter's leg- so she chose to play along. She contemplatively gazed at Katie, until the girl was almost fidgeting in her seat.

"Don't worry Deputy, she has been a perfectly behaved." She finally drawled, earning an amused eye roll from the older and a smug "told you," from the younger blonde. And when Katie took another sip from her mug- a silent one this time- and smiled at her almost shyly, it oddly felt to her as if she had gained _something_.

Firmly pushing down on the warm feeling rising in her she turned her focus back on the paperwork before them. Her aim was to gain control over Miss Swan. And if she had to do that by participating in their little family games and humouring a teenager then so be it.

* * *

The brunette sighed tiredly as she stepped into her foyer. She hadn't been home since this morning and her feet were aching to be freed from their heels. She had even considered kicking them off underneath the dining table at Miss Swan's apartment but her discomfort at the mere thought of being discovered outweighed the discomfort of her abused feet. Slowly she made her way upstairs into her bathroom. A hot shower was just what she needed right now. It might just relieve the tension in her muscles.

She supposed her evening had been successful in a way, even almost pleasant. Miss Swan's whole demeanour had been relaxed and friendly- that foolish, gullible girl. Not a week ago she had threatened to run her out of town, but tonight the blonde had treated her like a good friend.

That just confirmed the fact that she was Snow's offspring. Show them a shred of kindness and they think everything is right in the world. Idiots- the whole bunch of them. To think that she had just played nice for a few hours. Bringing the brownies with her had been a stroke of genius. She just hoped that all her acting would pay off soon.

At the very least she should have gotten a small reward tonight, but Katie had been glued to her mother's side all evening and Regina had honoured the promise she had given herself. She would try and keep the girl out of this. Which led her to her current predicament. Miss Swan's presence had been overpowering and as a result of this she was now as tense as could be.

A frustrated groan tumbled from her lips as she closed her eyes and leaned back into the tiled wall. She knew without having to look that her chest and face were already flushed from the steaming water. Her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip as she let her hand slip in between the juncture of her thighs, her fingers finding her clit with unerring accuracy. It wouldn't need much tonight to get her off, she knew. In her mind's eye she pictured the Deputy kneeling before her on the hard tiles her head buried between her legs, diligently servicing her as she had a firm grip on long blonde tresses. Her hips started to rotate slightly and with a few more tugs on her clit she came undone.

Well, that had been unsatisfying; and quick. All of a sudden the steam from her shower still rising around her became too much, so Regina quickly adjusted the water to a much cooler spray and rinsed off. Unfortunately that would have to do until she managed to bed the infuriating woman. Which would have to be soon.

Her phone rang as she was applying moisturizer and she quickly wiped her hands on her towel. At this time of the night it could only be an emergency of some sort. An anxious knot already forming in her stomach she rushed towards the nightstand. The screen identified Dr Whale as the caller and she answered immediately.

"Madame Mayor? Sorry for the late call, but there has been a new development with our John Doe. A volunteer worker just informed me that he had grabbed her hand."

Already dreading the answer to her question she asked none the less.

"And what was the name of the volunteer worker?"

"Mary-Margaret Blanchard."

This was bad. Extremely bad, she thought as she climbed between her covers a short while later. She could only hope that if John Doe actually woke up that he would start to 'remember' his curse identity. If not things could become incredibly awkward. Maybe she could 'find' his wife for him, somehow. Or maybe she was just panicking and he wouldn't wake up at all. Two tiny changes in him within the last three decades really wasn't that much.

* * *

"_It seems you have been right all along, Your Majesty. This looks very troubling indeed. The question that remains to be answered though is what you intend to do about it."_

"_I need to protect my daughter. I will do anything in order to ensure her safety."_

_"Anything? That's a rather steep price; are you sure you are prepared to pay it?"_

"_Without a doubt. I trust you to do whatever you think is best."_

"_Oh, I can't be the one to set this in motion; it will have to be you, my King."_

Regina woke with a start, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She sat up gingerly, feeling for the glass of water always sitting on her nightstand. This was really strange. She had never dreamt of her late husband and Rumplestilskin before. At least not together as if they had known each other. She took a few gulps of water before settling back down, closing her eyes once more. Just a silly dream, Regina told herself, as she started to drift off- there was no reason to feel so terrified.

* * *

Emma and Katie were cuddled up in Emma's bed, watching reruns of wife-swap on the small TV in the corner. Katie had wanted to go downstairs as soon as she had woken up and talk to Mary-Margaret who had returned last night long after mother and daughter had gone to sleep.

But Emma had resolutely stopped her. Excited or not, it was the weekend and even school teachers deserved a lie-in. She had insisted they wait upstairs at least until nine, and since even her puppy dog face had failed, Katie had grabbed the remote and crawled into her bed- ignoring the grumpy look her mother shot her before burying her head in the pillows again.

It took Emma almost an entire episode to wake up properly. By then she was cursing herself for her decision that they were both to stay up here. Her stomach was rumbling, and god- she needed her coffee. But she was determined to stick it out; sometimes being a mother sucked.

Thankfully her suffering ended a short while later as Mary-Margaret appeared in her doorway- balancing a tray with three steaming mugs in her hands. Her short hair was still sticking up in all directions and she grinned from ear to ear as she got comfortable on the foot of the bed, handing Emma coffee and Katie a hot chocolate.

"He woke up." She blurted out when she couldn't stand the silence any longer. Two sets of green eyes widened comically and she quickly added;

"Well, he didn't _wake up_, wake up. But he grabbed my hand."

She turned towards Katie who was holding her mug with both hands, looking as if Christmas had come early.

"I think you were right. I did as you suggested and tried to make him feel that there are people here who care about him, and I just started talking to him, telling him _everything_ about myself and what I want from my life- and just like that he grabbed my hand."

This was just so unreal. It had actually worked. Not that Emma wasn't happy and excited about the fact that it looked like her father might starting to wake up- but it couldn't really be that easy, could it?

Apparently though it was to the two occupants of her bed who had all but guzzled down their drinks and were now scrambling off in order to get dressed and head straight back to the hospital.

* * *

Incredible ten minutes later the trio was on their way in Mary-Margaret's car, Katie handing out the leftover brownies she had grabbed from the counter on her way out. The girl really was her daughter after all, Emma thought grinning to herself. Still, her eating habits had become disastrous- the only thing she seemed to have eaten in the last 24 hours had been chocolate.

As they arrived at the hospital ward a small congregation had already gathered. Graham, Dr Whale and the Mayor were standing around the now empty bed of John Doe, looking at the newcomers.

"What's going on? Did something happen to John Doe?" Mary-Margaret blurted out, confusion and worry lacing her voice.

Graham- unsurprisingly was the first one to answer. Dr Whale was still more or less ignoring them, studying something on his chart and Regina looked like she was a second away from strangling them all. Mary-Margaret out of principle and Katie and herself by mere association.

"We're not sure, yet. He is just gone."

"Gone? Just like that? Can he even walk?" Katie cut in.

"We're not entirely sure ourselves how this happened, but we are anxious to find him." Dr Whale joined the conversation.

"Is he going to be alright?" Mary-Margaret's big eyes were focusing on Regina of all people as if she fully expected the older brunette to reassure her, apparently oblivious to the cold fury barely concealed in the Mayor's eyes.

"Alright?" Dr Whale thankfully interrupted before things got ugly. "He has been on a feeding tube for years; if we don't find him soon- honestly 'alright' might be a pipedream."

"Great- than let's quit yapping and start looking," Emma announced, hoping to get away before her Majesty's tenuous grasp on her self- control snapped. This morning's Regina seemed to be a completely different person than last night's Regina and Emma wasn't so sure Katie could deal with that.

"Is that what we're doing?"

Yeah, no such luck. The Mayor's voice washed over her like ice, and Emma had to consciously keep her back straight and her gaze up.

How could anyone be so beautiful yet look so menacing?

"Just stay out of this dear- it seems to be your day off and you and your two _companions_ have already done enough, don't you think?"

The woman had the tenacity of a bull terrier. Once she got stuck on something she just kept going on, completely ignoring the consequences for everyone involved- including herself. But then again that might be a requirement for someone who was willing to curse an entire land.

"What do you mean?" her daughter wanted to know "we just got here."

The Mayor turned her attention towards Katie- and Mary-Margaret, Graham and Emma all stepped a bit closer, their expressions ranging from trepidation to downright murderous. Regina didn't let on whether she had picked up on the warning but when she addressed Katie, her voice- though still tight- had significantly lost its frosty bite.

"I simply meant dear, that the Sheriff seems to have everything under control- otherwise he would have already called your mother; so the three of you should just enjoy your Saturday before he changes his mind."

Now that was a nice save if she ever saw one, Emma thought.

"Actually- I could use all the help I could get," Graham interjected, signalling for the three to follow him as he nodded his goodbye towards the Mayor.

* * *

Still seething at the way she had just been dismissed Regina turned to talk to Dr Whale who apparently had run off as soon as he had sensed his chance. Now she had to start looking for him on top of all things. This was slowly getting too much. John Doe had actually woken up and she was scared- plain and simple. Her hold over the curse was clearly weakening, there was no denying it- and knowingly or not, Katie and Miss Blanchard had played a key- role in the newest disaster. There just had to be a way to fix this. Dr Whale hadn't been too optimistic about the fate of his gone AWOL patient, so with any luck it might be already too late when the four Musketeers finally found him. Still, she better get Mrs Nolan involved as a precaution anyway.

* * *

Twelve extremely long and tense hours later, Regina was back at the hospital just in time to witness Miss Blanchard's reaction towards David Nolan's doting wife. Since the man had obviously made it- this was definitely the second best outcome she could have hoped for. The crestfallen expression on the teacher's face as she had had to accept the thanks from an overjoyed Kathryn Nolan acted like balm on her frayed nerves. And gleefully remarking to the pixie-haired woman that true love had won out had made the icing on the cake. Walking towards her car- still basking in her victory- Regina was stopped by an angry voice shouting out.

"Madame Mayor, wait!"

Regina turned around slowly, wiping the smug grin off her face in the process.

"Deputy, what can I help you with?" maybe she should have made sure to erase the smugness from her voice as well, but seriously why should she care what Miss Swan thought of her.

"What kind of sick game are you playing here?"

Oh so many ways to answer that question- the truthful ones also being the most disturbing. But she just couldn't bring herself to be concerned about answering when Miss Swan was standing so close to her, smelling faintly of sweat and wet soil- undoubtedly a result of having trekked through the forest all day.

Intoxicating, that is what the blonde was, her stance aggressive and her eyes unwavering even though she could see her own arousal reflected in them.

"I'm not sure what you mean, dear." She finally managed to husk out, fisting her hands in the other woman's shirt. She would not be the only one here to feel so unsettled!

She felt two strong hands wrapping firmly around her upper arms as the blonde ground out:

"I find it really strange that all these years no one made the connection- but somehow, all of a sudden you manage to locate his wife."

"And here I thought you would be happy. Even though Mr Nolan might not remember right now who he is- he and his wife have a real chance now at getting their happy ending." This was what she lived for; the rush she felt when she was winning- the power it brought her.

"You are so full of crap," Miss Swan hissed, before she clashed her mouth violently to hers.

Without any preamble Regina's arms were released as hands roughly wound themselves into her short hair in order to hold her in place. The kiss was harsh and forceful, all teeth and dominance and all Regina could do was cling to the blonde. A particularly painful nip at her lip caused her to gasp and Miss Swan wasted no time and stuck her tongue into her mouth, causing her knees to buckle.

With an outraged growl coming deep from her throat at her own reaction, Regina put all her bodyweight to use and shoved Miss Swan into the wall behind her, still not breaking their kiss.

She pushed herself flush against the other woman's body, trying to get to her as close as humanly possible, while their tongues were still battling for dominance.

Liquid heat was dripping down her spine and pooling between her legs as she dimly felt one hand leaving her hair and pushing between their bodies; only stopping when it had found an erect nipple. Pain shot through her as it was twisted roughly and she all but sagged against the blonde.

The sound of a car door slamming shut washed over them like a bucket of ice cold water, and both women froze. They were still clinging to each other, their heavy breathing mingling in the short distance, until Regina finally gathered up enough strength to push away from the blonde.

"We shouldn't…someone could…your _daughter_ could see us, Deputy…" she rasped out, her eyes still flickering hungrily over the younger woman still slumped against the wall.

"You're right- you're absolutely right."

She would go insane- she would absolutely loose her mind, she was sure of that. She had to have her- make her hers. So she quickly added:

"Maybe once your daughter is all set for the night you could come over to my place and finish what you started." Right now she didn't even care if it sounded like she was begging. "Or are you just a tease Miss Swan?"

"Oh definitely not, Madame Mayor." The blonde purred as she finally managed to push herself off the wall, amusement dancing in her eyes; making them appear much lighter than just moments before.

"Well in that case, _Deputy_- I expect you no later than eleven. And make sure not to park that monstrosity you call a car right in front of my house."

The low chuckle that reached her ears as she strode away caused her still tingling lips to smirk as well.

* * *

_A/N: Well, we're finally getting somewhere with those two;) Please be so kind and tell me what you think- your opinions/ideas are greatly appreciated!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thank you all- I really appreciate all the kind words:) Now to chapter ten: I figured, I better issue a warning. If you are looking for plot here, you will be disappointed. There is none, whatsoever. Just plain and simple smut- about time, too;) _

_Disclaimer: I so don't own them!_

* * *

She was so going to hell for this- Emma knew as she hastily brushed out her wet hair. Katie and Mary-Margaret were both parked on the couch under a gigantic heap of blankets, falling asleep while pretending to watch TV. She should have known that she wouldn't stand a chance trying to get a fourteen year old to go to bed before 10 pm on a Saturday. Even if said teenager had trouble keeping her eyes open during dinner. Emma tossed the hairbrush aside; she would have to go with her natural tussled look tonight- there was no time for styling if she didn't want to be late. And she did_ not_ want to be late! There was no way of knowing how the Mayor would react if she thought she had been stood up, and Emma really didn't want to find out.

She felt like a thief, tip-toeing through the living room- boots in hand- cautiously glancing towards the two lumps on the couch. Tonight fate seemed to be on her side, as Katie had finally lost her battle with consciousness. She gently nudged Mary-Margaret who was merely looking at her bleary-eyed. Mumbling something to her about Graham needing her last minute and telling the brunette that she wouldn't be long, she hastily made her exit. Yes, she was so going to hell for this. Sneaking out on her mother and daughter- lying to them just to be with the one woman in the entire town she absolutely shouldn't be with. And that for so many reasons!

First of all this was Regina they were talking about. There was no way the woman had any sort of feelings for her; apart from hate, disdain and lust- probably coupled with a healthy dose of murderous intent to top it off.

And then, this was _Regina_ they were talking about. The woman who was easily the most paranoid person on this planet and who she had somehow to convince that she meant no harm. Yeah, definitely not her brain doing the thinking on that one.

Especially since she knew that she was playing right into the brunette's hand- stupid, stupid, stupid! People are always quick to remind you that being aware of what you're doing is the first step to change your destructive behaviour- but when you actually _need_ an intervention; do they show up? Noooo- of course not.

* * *

Emma parked her trusty old beetle a few doors down from number 108 on Mifflin Street. She had to hand it to the woman: they hadn't even _properly_ made it to second base yet- and still Emma found herself jumping through hoops for her.

The mansion loomed over her, the white walls illuminated in the faint glow coming from the streetlamps. All curtains were drawn- the windows dark. Emma halted her steps halfway between the front door and sidewalk, the light drizzle that had started this afternoon settling on her face and hair. This was her last chance- she could just walk away and face the Mayor's wrath the next morning. God knows, she had enough on her plate already. Her mind still had trouble processing all that had happened today- especially Katie's rushed explanation of who Kathryn really was, while Mary-Margaret had taken a shower. She shook her head; no, she didn't want to think about ex-fiancées turned wives and wives turned singles tonight- and inside these walls waited the perfect opportunity to do just that.

Her feet carried her the rest of the way and she quickly raised her hand to knock on the door, before she could change her mind again.

Silence. Nothing happened. Emma nervously checked her phone; 10.55- she was on time.

She knocked again; a bit more aggressive this time and she held her breath as she heard the distinct sound of heels approaching the door.

She was toast- she just knew. That woman before her was dressed to the nines; she looked stunning, and she knew it.

"Are you coming in Deputy?" amused eyes met hers as the low, purring voice beckoned her closer, enticing her to step over the threshold. The foyer was as dark as the rest of the house. Only the faint flickering glow coming through one of the doors in the back indicated that somewhere at least a fire had been lit.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you have ever tasted?"

The brunette locked the door and stepped around Emma who was still rooted to her spot, letting the scent of the older woman wrap around her and cloud her senses. She smelled of… jasmine… cinnamon…and something darker, yet soothing…like the air just before a thunderstorm. Fuck she was in big trouble. Since when did she turn so _gushy _over lovers- or almost lovers at that.

"Careful dear, one could think you were lured to your doom by a temptress."

"More like a succubus," Emma murmured, her feet finally following the older woman's steps into what appeared to be a study. A fire was roaring, shadows dancing over the wooden wall panels.

"Oh my, Deputy. If you have a thing for sharp talons- that can be arranged. All you have to do is ask nicely."

Emma had the funny feeling that she wouldn't even have to ask for that. Tonight, the brunette was dangerous, powerful- on the prowl for easy prey. Three guesses who that was supposed to be.

Regina turned towards a side table, where a crystal decanter was already waiting. She poured two generous amounts of the dark amber liquid into heavy tumblers and turned towards Emma handing her one.

Regina's eyes took their time traveling over her body, their dangerous glint intensifying.

"My, my dear, don't you clean up nice."

Now finally that was a Regina she could deal with. Sneering, arrogant, insulting Regina was known territory. And there was no doubt that her last comment hadn't meant to be flattering. She had just quickly thrown on whatever happened to be closest and clean.

"Well, Madame Mayor; if I would have known that you saw this more like a date, I might have considered it worth the effort."

She took a healthy gulp of the cider- fuck that stuff was strong- and watched with no small amount of smugness how the other woman's eyes flashed with anger.

"Don't flatter yourself, dear." Regina almost spat out, before she- in a rather unladylike manner- knocked her remaining cider back and put her tumbler, along with Emma's back on the side table.

Oh, touchy subject for Her Majesty. Who would have thought? Interesting.

"I hadn't finished that!" Seriously, it wasn't her fault that the older woman could put Leroy to shame when it came to downing hard liquor.

Suddenly her arms were filled with a hot, pissed off woman as Regina more or less lunged for her, almost throwing her off balance. The indignant squeak escaping her lips was immediately silenced by dark red lips descending on hers, a tongue invading her mouth.

Their kiss ended as abruptly as it had started, as Regina growled out "Oh yes, you had!" Before launching another attack on her lips.

This time she was prepared though, and used the other woman's momentum to turn them around and push her against her desk. Regina gave an angry hiss, the warning in her eyes clear, as she disconnected their lips again, only to start biting her way down Emma's throat. Little blooms of pain erupted and left reddened skin in their wake. A delicate hand deftly undid the buttons on her jeans and squeezed in between the tight material and her skin- a small feat in itself. Bloody hell, that woman was a menace. Emma grabbed the Mayor's wrist and yanked her hand right back out.

"Wow Madame Mayor; I'm impressed- no foreplay?"

"Foreplay is something reserved for lovers, Miss Swan; as are beds and love making for that matter. You on the other hand are- though appealingly packaged I admit- a means to an end."

Emma narrowed her eyes, her right hand still holding the Mayor's wrist captive as she started to unbutton the woman's shirt with her left.

"Like a fuck toy, Madame Mayor?"

If the older woman heard the warning in Emma's tone she chose to ignore it. Pupils blown wide, a cruel smile on her lips she replied.

"Precisely. I do so like a woman who knows her place."

Emma felt both, her anger and her arousal skyrocket and with a feral snarl she gave the brunette's arm a sharp tug, pulling her towards her before swiftly spinning her around and shoving her face first down on the desk, pinning her wrist at the small of her back. Ignoring the outraged cry from her captive, Emma bent over the body underneath her and whispered wetly in her ear.

"Hmm, I wonder what you think about my place now."

A wicked smirk forming on her face she inched even closer and placed the most tender of kisses on the woman's ear. The resulting struggle and impressive string of expletives coming from the brunette caused her to snort out in genuine amusement.

Well, well, well, who would have thought that tenderness was the Mayor's kryptonite? Or that the otherwise so sophisticated woman had such a potty mouth? Thankfully she had a rather firm grip on her or she would have undoubtedly been soundly slapped by the enraged woman.

Emma just ignored all the ruckus Regina was making and calmly gripped the hem of her skirt with her free hand and pulled it up to her hips. Before her was the most perfect ass she had ever seen. Round, firm cheeks were encased in a black lace bikini- and Emma couldn't help it- they were begging to be spanked. And it should never be said that Emma Swan let great opportunities slide; she firmly brought her palm down once, letting her hand rest on the cheek she had just smacked. And just like that the shouting and struggling stopped.

"Miss Swan…"

Oh the furious hiss sounded like music to her ears.

She started tracing patterns on the woman's butt, her fingers flitting under the black lace, all the while keeping her focus on the brunette's face. Her short brown hair was in complete disarray, a few strands on her face. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes glowing like two dark coals; and yes Emma knew it would have been far wiser to feel terrified instead of amused but Regina was making it way too easy right now.

Especially since she couldn't seem to stop lifting her butt ever so slightly every time Emma's fingers danced closely to her crotch. Feeling emboldened by the other woman's reaction she stepped even closer and pulled their lower bodies flush together.

Unfortunately her lust addled mind had stopped paying close attention to the enraged brunette and with no forewarning a sharp pain in her foot- courtesy of a well-placed stiletto- pierced though her and caused her to release her captive.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she was suddenly tackled and thrown onto the hard floor, Regina landing on top of her, pinning her down. The brunette was straddling her stomach, her shirt still halfway open, skirt bunched up; strong, toned legs firmly squeezing her waist. Still hurting pretty much all over from her fall, she just stared up, utterly befuddled and transfixed.

Before she knew it, Regina was leaning over her, one arm pressed over her clavicles- uncomfortably close to her throat while the other hand found an erect nipple, grasping it tightly right through bra and shirt.

"Miss Swan, if you should ever even _think_ about slapping me again, I _will _end you."

And with that she roughly twisted her nipple, eliciting an agonised howl from Emma even as the blonde felt an embarrassing gush of wetness soaking her panties further.

"Am I making myself clear, Miss Swan?"

Another excruciating twist caused her hips to lift off the floor. Tears were clouding her vision again and she quickly nodded.

"Good girl." The brunette smiled coldly, slipping her hands underneath Emma's shirt all the way up to her bra before scratching down over her stomach viciously.

Talons indeed- Emma could be glad if the other woman hadn't drawn blood. She had never been so pissed off and so aroused in her entire life. Her anger gave her strength, and she managed to sit up and capture Regina's lips in a bruising kiss.

And if her hands gripped short brown hair a bit tighter than they normally would have, well that was just tough, wasn't it?

The kiss was everything Emma had expected. It was feral, aggressive, uncoordinated and just plain messy. She needed to have the woman, and she needed to have her now. Still clutching Regina's hair with one hand her other one travelled south in search of the other woman's heat. Regina, sensing her intent scooted back a bit in order to give her some room.

So Her Majesty did know how to cooperate when it suited her needs. And good behaviour should be rewarded, Emma thought as she let her hand slip under lace undies.

Bloody hell, the woman was soaked. She gently stroked along soft folds, finding and circling her clit. The effect was instantaneous. Regina's hips jerked and she released a guttural groan against Emma's lips.

Being immensely satisfied with that reaction, Emma slowly slid a finger into the brunette's opening, and then another- carefully stretching the brunette's walls. God, she was tight, her muscles already rippling, greedily drawing her fingers further in. She started pumping them in and out, Regina enthusiastically picking up their rhythm with her hips.

She tore her mouth from Emma's; "More," she panted, her voice sounding strained "go harder!"

Harder would be a problem at the current angle Emma's hand was in, so she opted to go with more. A third finger aligned with the other two as she pressed the heel of her hand against the older woman's clit. Apparently that was all the encouragement the Mayor needed, as she started grinding down on her hand almost frantically.

Emma quickly released Regina's hair and snaked her arm around her waist, steadying her as Regina's walls started contracting. Strong arms wrapped around her neck and pushed her against a heavily heaving chest. Regina's thighs started trembling and Emma firmly latched her mouth onto a nipple visible underneath the black lace, sucking hard as she carefully curled her fingers inside the brunette.

Her entire body became rigid, her walls clamping down on Emma's hand- she looked frozen for a second, even holding her breath before she tumbled over the edge, sinking exhaustedly against Emma.

Smirking into sweaty, dark hair, Emma felt even more wetness coating her hand. She wriggled her fingers, causing a few small aftershocks and a soft, wet whimper against her collarbone. Now that was almost cute. A cuddling, sweet post-coital Regina. A girl could really get used to that. Especially when said girl was responsible for such a state.

As if she had read her thoughts, Regina started shifting off her lap, keeping her expressions neutral even as she lifted herself off the fingers still buried inside her.

That woman was unbelievable. As if it would hurt to let herself float even a little bit on an orgasm induced high.

Before Emma could further ponder about the Mayor's probable motives, strong hands push her back once more.

Thankfully she didn't knock her head on the floor this time- one bump on the back of the head was more than enough.

In the blink of an eye, her tank top and bra had been pushed up and a warm mouth was engulfing her nipple, sending electricity racing through her body. Emma bit her lip tightly, whimpering at the sensation; she needed to come so bad!

Watching the Mayor orgasm had almost sent her over the edge as well, and now that her body was finally getting some attention she was desperate for release. Her hips started pumping up on their own volition and with a dark chuckle Regina finally took pity on her. She released her abused nipple with a slight pop, smirking wickedly at Emma who was staring at her wide eyed- face flushed.

For one horrible moment Emma thought the other woman would just leave her like that, but to her utter relief her jeans were forcefully tugged down to her knees and two slender fingers sank into her in one forceful stroke.

They immediately picked up a fast, unforgiving rhythm, driving her further and further towards the precipice. Emma was panting hard, her hands clenched in fists and she was close, so _unbelievably_ close when all of a sudden her phone went off. The brunette immediately halted her ministrations and Emma actually sobbed out in frustration.

"Don't stop! Don't you dare stop!"

Raising an eyebrow at her, Regina picked up her pace once more her other hand pinching her clit, pulling on it harshly. The sharp pain, coupled with immense pleasure did the trick and she came undone.

Emma was dimly aware of the brunette getting up, leaving her on the floor still trying to catch her breath. When she opened her eyes a few minutes later, Regina was already redressed, sipping on her second helping of cider regarding her with an unreadable expression on her face.

She must be quite the sight, Emma mused. Now that she was more aware of her surroundings she could actually feel her rapidly cooling skin sticking to the floorboards. Lovely. Plus her entire body hurt. She groaned slightly as she sat up; next time they would definitely use the couch.

At least the Mayor's skin on her knees looked red and sore, Emma noted with satisfaction as she righted her clothes. She quickly fished her phone out of her pocket: one missed call and one new text message from MM.

Now there was something she had never thought she'd get to experience in her life; almost being twat swatted by her mother. She quickly read over the text;

_Sent Katie to bed, told her you would check in on her when you get back. Stay _

"Trouble, Deputy?"

Emma shook her head, glad to have an excuse to leave right now nonetheless.

"No, but I need to get back home to my family. Katie thinks I'm working and wants to wait up for me."

As if one more little lie would make a difference tonight.

She stood there, feeling a bit awkward though, waiting for the older woman's response.

"Well Deputy, by all means- don't let me keep you. Or are you waiting for a kiss good-bye?"

For a split second Emma considered demanding one, simply to piss the other woman off. She settled for a derisive smirk instead, letting her eyes travel over the Mayor's body once more, before she turned around and left.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: A big, big thank you to everyone who was so kind to leave a review, PM,...they really make my day:)_

_I'm afraid there are no sexy-times in this chapter, just some general Regina/Emma time to get the plot going. But I promise more SwanQueen goodness in the next. In the meantime...enjoy;)_

* * *

It was well after two a.m. when Emma finally returned home. She had decided on an impromptu walk as she had stood before her apartment door. Even though she was tired, and well- sore from the day, she knew she'd just lie there wide awake if she went to bed now. So she had started walking through the sleepy town until her feet were burning and her eyes started drooping.

Coming home for the second time that night, Emma opened the door as quietly as possible and snuck into the kitchen in search for sweets. The only thing she found though were the pecan cookies Mary-Margaret had baked earlier in the week. She quickly snagged one, wrapped it in a paper napkin and went upstairs.

Katie's bedroom door squeaked slightly as she opened it, and she held her breath- not wanting to wake her daughter. She needn't have to been worried though. Katie was lying on her tummy-her lips in a pout, but fast asleep.

Emma gently swiped some hair out of her face and dropped a kiss on her forehead. As she straightened back up she noticed the infamous newspaper clipping lying on the floor.

Oh crap, even bending over hurt- what was she, ninety? How embarrassing.

The photo of Regina really started to look worse for wear, she thought. Maybe she could somehow get her hands on an actual photo, or maybe she could even take one on her phone. She put the tattered paper and the cookie on the nightstand next to the bed and snuck back out.

* * *

"Emma… Emma, wake up."

A soft hand was gently stroking her shoulder and her eyelids fluttered open. Katie was sitting cross-legged next to her, munching on her cookie.

"Whas'up?" she slurred, rubbing her hand over her eyes a few times, willing her vision to turn sharp.

"Hey- no crumbs on my bed! If you wanna eat that do it somewhere else." She made an uncoordinated shooing gesture towards Katie. Ugh, parenting was too hard when she was so tired.

Her daughter rolled her eyes, but put the cookie down anyway. Emma was very peculiar when it came to eating in bed, and she didn't want to get kicked out.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you gonna fall asleep again?"

"Nope."

"Your eyes are closed."

"Sun's too bright."

"It's _raining_."

"Perfect weather for a lie in- especially on a Sunday. You should try it sometime."

"Come on, please get up or we'll be late."

"Late for what? It's Sunday. Granny's serves breakfast until 3 p.m. today."

"We don't have time to go to breakfast, we're going to mass."

"You're just saying things like that so when you come home with a tattoo one day I'll actually be relieved, right?"

Katie started giggling, making her smile as well. As if the girl would ever voluntarily get close to needles. Bad thing when it came to doctor's appointments, sure- but otherwise…she wasn't going to complain.

"No, I'm being serious. Mary-Margaret usually goes- she just didn't last week 'cause we just moved in so I told her we would go with her today."

Fuck, that's what happens when you tell your kids to act responsibly. They start making decisions for you as well.

"But… why-_why_? Why would you say something like that?"

"Because," Katie elaborated patiently, simply ignoring her whining, "Mary-Margaret says that there will be a lot of people there; and you know- even if I don't recognize anyone- loads of people will get to know you. Being the new deputy and all."

Emma narrowed her eyes, glaring playfully at her daughter who was beaming at her- knowing very well who had won this round.

"Great, we have to leave in like thirty minutes."

"Are you sure you don't want to have a nice, big tattoo instead? One with skulls and dragons and stuff?"

Katie deigned her with another eye roll.

"We could go to Granny's for lunch after church." She tried as a compromise, "now come on, and get up."

Groaning, Emma extracted herself from the very, very warm and comfy duvet wrapped around her and stood up.

Now where had she put her black jeans, she wondered.

"What happened to you?"

Emma looked at her daughter questioningly. Katie scooted across the bed to where she was standing, her fingers carefully touching her throat.

"What are these? Did you get bitten by something?"

Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck! She had completely forgotten about the marks Regina had left. She had been extremely pissed last night when she had spotted them in the bathroom mirror. There were several reddish small dots going down in a line. They were pale enough though, that they didn't scream 'hickey' right away- at least she hoped.

"Yeah, I think so. Must have been some bug in the forest yesterday. I meant to ask you as well. Did you notice any on you?"

Emma tried to appear nonchalant as she felt her palms becoming sweaty. Her name was so going to be on the naughty list this Christmas. To her endless relief, Katie shook her head no and asked:

"Do they hurt?"

Maybe all this lying wasn't worth it. Humbled by the genuine concern in Katie's voice she mumbled,

"No, not really."

"Anyway," she went on, feeling extremely uncomfortable under such close scrutiny, "shouldn't we get ready if we don't want to be late?"

"I am ready."

"Pixie, you're wearing my hoodie- with leggings. Not exactly church attire, don't you think?"

"Not my fault that everything else is in the wash and that the rest of our stuff _still_ hasn't come yet."

Emma held up her hands in surrender, smirking at her daughter's indignant huff.

"Ok, ok I get it. You look great! Go and have some breakfast then…and eat something beside that cookie" she shouted after her, as her daughter disappeared down the stairs.

* * *

"Why has Emma given you a cookie in the first place? I thought she wanted you to eat healthier?"

Mary-Margaret wanted to know as she poured Katie some muesli.

"She always puts some chocolate or some sort of candy on my nightstand when she has been out while I went to bed. So I know she's home if I should wake up in the middle of the night."

Katie shrugged, feeling a bit embarrassed about still insisting on that childish tradition they had started when she first came to live with the older blonde.

* * *

Mass really seemed to be popular with the citizens of Storybrooke, Emma observed as they entered the church belonging to the convent.

This city had a convent.

A city- full of fairy tale characters from a _magical_ realm had a convent of all things.

It didn't really get much better than that. She idly wondered whether the Mayor found some humour in this as her gaze fell onto very familiar looking brown tresses.

"The Mayor is a churchgoer?" she asked Mary-Margaret.

"Well, sort of. She doesn't come regularly, but she shows up from time to time. Most people think that it's a political thing though," the teacher added.

"You mean like me? Who is only going because she is the new Deputy?" Emma wanted to know as she drew Katie's attention towards the Mayor who was sitting next to Sidney a few feet away, still unaware of their presence.

Mary-Margaret looked a bit bashful as she replied,

"Well, yes. But you are a very nice person, and you're doing this because you want to get to know this town and its people. Not because you want to play big brother."

Well, playing big brother was actually _exactly_ what she was doing, she thought as she took a seat a few rows behind Regina. Wanting to make sure that the other woman knew they were there, she raised her voice over the slight buzz around them.

"Pixie, did you make sure that your phone's switched off?"

And sure enough, several heads in front of them turned, including Regina's. Her daughter on the other hand looked at her as if she had gone insane.

"You told me to leave it at home, remember?"

Right. She actually had. Crap. Well, now at least Regina would hopefully feel her eyes on her for the duration of the service. Which had been the goal of her little show.

* * *

Regina felt like kicking herself. What on earth had possessed her to act so stupidly? She could be at the beach right now, taking a nice, long walk; the slight drizzle and cold wind didn't bother her.

But no, after her rather short night, which had mostly consisted of dreams of Emma Swan- she had felt this over empowering need to take some action right away.

Which is why she had called Sidney, ordering him to find out everything he could about Katie. Looking into Miss Swan's life hadn't revealed anything she could use to her advantage, but maybe luck would be on her side this time around.

Sidney, of course had been ecstatic and not twenty minutes later he had actually shown up on her doorstep, wanting to 'brainstorm' with her.

On a Sunday.

Since she couldn't claim work as an excuse, she had quickly said that she was on her way to mass, hoping that this would be enough to deter him. She had never been more wrong.

It sure was a delight to spend her morning off playing nice with all the other churchgoers while that creep was following her. Resigned to the fact that she couldn't escape her fate for the next hour or so, she took her seat.

Service wouldn't start for another five minutes and as she wondered whether she could get away with emptying the nearest incense burner over the reporter's head, a voice- that she was by now intimately familiar with- reached her ear. She turned her head along with a few others, only to see Miss Swan sitting several feet behind her, sandwiched between her daughter and Miss Blanchard. And yes, she knew what that smirk on the older blonde's face meant.

Did Miss Swan really think she could make her feel uncomfortable? The poor woman must have hit her head much harder last night than she thought. But it presented her with a golden opportunity. She quickly got up, shooting Sidney a death glare for good measure and made her way towards Miss Swan and her little family. Donning her biggest smile, she exclaimed- already more or less climbing over Mary-Margaret;

"Deputy, what a lovely surprise to see you here. Miss Blanchard, if you don't mind…thank you _so_ much."

And with that she squeezed herself in between the teacher and Emma, making sure to shove the brunette almost off the pew in the process.

Oh the slightly alarmed look on Miss Swan's face was priceless- almost as enjoyable as Sidney's bewildered expression at having been left behind sitting next to that crazy old crone Miss Jones. Bending forward a bit she looked at the girl sitting on Miss Swan's other side.

"Good morning, dear."

"Good morning, ma'am."

"Please call me Regina- that is if your mother doesn't mind?"

The brunette directed her gaze at Miss Swan, trying to mask her confusion over her own actions. Why on earth had she done that?

"Sure, that's fine with me," the older blonde said confidently. And just like that it didn't matter to her why- the happy smile on Katie's face made her feel pretty good about herself- a rather novel feeling for her.

* * *

The sermon was well underway, but none of the four women sitting side by side could have told you what it was about. Even Mary-Margaret, who was the only one trying to pay attention, failed miserably.

For her life, she couldn't think of one situation where the Mayor had chosen to be in such close proximity to her. She was well aware that this was only due to Emma- but still.

Speaking of Emma- her roommate's usually pale complexion was slightly flushed, her hands tightly grasped in her lap. And the Mayor was her mirror image...

Oh my; she quickly stared straight ahead once more, feeling the heat rising in her own face. Could it really be? It would explain a lot; it would certainly explain _this_- she had to talk to Ruby about it.

But first, she had to make it through this service alive. She had this ridiculous fear that the woman next to her might hear what she was thinking about.

Katie on the other hand didn't feel so self- conscious. She too was thinking hard about the implications of their new seating arrangement. The three women, who had been the most important influences in her life this far, were sitting next to each other. And it was only, because Regina had chosen to be with them. That would have _never_ happened in their old land. Katie was certain that this wouldn't solve anything, or make things better all of a sudden, but for the very first time in her young life she felt genuine hope. It didn't feel like all the times before when her believe in happy endings had been so very desperate that it had hurt. It felt fragile, delicate and so, _so_ small that one might think it would never survive- yet it made her want to jump up and down and embrace the entire world. She felt so giddy with it that it took all her self-control in order to remain quietly in her seat.

Emma and Regina were both oblivious to anything apart from the other's proximity. Their worlds had reduced to where their thighs were pressing against each other- from hip to knee. Neither of them dared to move for fear of breaking the spell and so they sat like this until everyone around them started to get up and file out of the church.

* * *

Once out in the parking lot Mary-Margaret quickly excused herself, wanting to catch a ride with one of the nurses working the second shift at the hospital today.

To Regina's horror, Sidney was making his way over towards where she was standing with Miss Swan and Emma, so she wished them a nice Sunday and hastily drove off. Sidney could just figure out himself how he would get home- his fault really that he had insisted on sharing a ride with her. A few miles away from the convent she pulled her Mercedes over and composed a text message on her phone.

_Miss Swan, if I don't hear from you I will expect you at my place tonight. Same time as yesterday- don't be late. R.M._

She bit down on her bottom lip as her fingers hovered over the 'send' button, worrying that she might come across as too eager. Which she was, if she was being honest to herself, but if Miss Swan's reaction was any indication- so was she. And they would have to wait forever if they waited for the blonde to take the initiative. With sudden determination, Regina's fingertip connected with her phone's touchscreen, and her text whizzed off into cyberspace.

* * *

The hours on this particular Sunday had bled together without Emma really noticing. Mary-Margaret had stayed at the hospital for a long time, and she and Katie had returned home for an early lunch. The afternoon was spent doing laundry and watching TV, after they had discussed Regina's behaviour and the possible meaning behind it at great length- much to Emma's chagrin.

It was half past ten, when Emma snuck out again- the second night in a row. She had left her daughter's door slightly ajar and had put a note on Mary-Margaret's nightstand saying that she'd gone for a walk because she couldn't sleep; and that she was reachable on her cell in case Katie woke up.

It was still raining and the blonde was glad that she was wearing a hoodie underneath her leather jacket. She didn't really mind rain that much, but she hated it when her hair got wet. Unsurprisingly she met no one as she made her way through town, finally ending up in front of a now familiar white house. There was no way she felt ready to contemplate her motives for ending up here, or her relief when seeing that some of the lights were indeed still on. Somehow she had still suspected this to be some kind of a joke. Even though she had already been proven wrong last night. She was _so_ pathetic. Emma quickly knocked, not wanting to spoil her evening by overthinking things she couldn't change right now anyway- and waited for the door to open.

* * *

_A/N: I think we all know that Regina is going to open that door, don't we?;) Coming up next. more sexytimes, even more fights and misunderstandings, a bit about Katie's background and Katie's first meeting with Mr Gold. Please leave a review to tell me what you think- they make me want to write faster:)_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: thanks for your great support- it means a lot to me to hear that people enjoy this little story. This chapter just got really long, so I split it up in two. I hope you enjoy- here is part one...part two should be up by Sunday. There is also a slight reference towards abuse- just so that you know._

* * *

Regina had spent the rest of the day cleaning out her office, constantly keeping a close eye on her phone. She got a text message around three in the afternoon, and she more or less dashed towards it, fearing it might be the Deputy in order to cancel.

It had just been her network provider though, apparently intent on clogging up her inbox with superfluous ads. Extremely annoyed at both- the junk mail and her own reaction she switched her phone off and put it on her nightstand upstairs.

She went into the kitchen and opened her fridge, trying to decide on what she would have for lunch. Regina stared blankly at the contents for a minute, closed the fridge, went back to her bedroom, retrieved her phone, switched it back on, made sure it was on vibrate and took it with her.

She had to be reachable in case of an emergency, after all.

Time seemed to slow down more and more as the evening came. She had waited all day. _All. Day._ But she had gotten no reply from the blonde.

By eight o'clock Regina had given up all pretences of not caring whether the Deputy would show. So she went upstairs to have a shower and get ready; even if it irked her to do so. She was an all-powerful Queen and not some pathetic co-dependant pushover!

She should just get ready for bed, or maybe curl up on the couch with a good book and a glass of wine and let Miss Swan rot outside if she showed up.

When the blonde did show up though- at ten to eleven- her feet carried her to the front door before she could stop them. With one last glance into the mirror next to her wardrobe she opened the door for the younger woman, beckoning her to come in. Emma Swan smelled of leather and rain, her brain dimly noticed as she was swept into a passionate kiss that took her breath away. Pale hands started flitting over her arms and torso almost immediately until they found a resting place underneath her shirt at the small of her back.

All of a sudden Miss Swan wrenched her mouth away from hers, causing her to release a frustrated whimper. She felt a blush stealing on her face in embarrassment over her own reaction, which darkened even further at the other woman's amused chuckle.

"We need some ground rules."

The woman was busy un-tucking her shirt from her skirt and they were about to do something she was _sure_ the both of them had wanted since this morning- and now she wanted to talk? Well, she would see about that.

"I don't think we do, dear- rules are overrated."

She husked, leaning into the blonde and placing kisses on her jaw line- only to be stopped by strong hands grasping her shoulders and holding her at arm's length.

Now the flush on her face was due to anger, she was sure. The brunette was used to getting what she wanted, and right now, she wanted Miss Swan; preferably naked and begging to be allowed to come.

"See, I believe you take this," she gestured between the both of them "far too serious. Meaningless sex, remember, no strings attached."

She had almost said 'fuck toy', but she wasn't keen on a repeat from last night. That had been too embarrassing.

"Exactly," Miss Swan replied "which makes rules really important."

Regina narrowed her eyes at that statement. It didn't sit well with her at all, that Miss Swan was happy enough to just see this as a casual fling. How on earth was she supposed to gain some leverage over the other woman like that?

The blonde went on, her hands now resuming the task of undressing Regina.

"First of all; no more bite marks where they can be seen."

"I really wouldn't have taken you for such a prude, dear."

Yes, she knew that she was pouting because she couldn't get her way. Apparently so did Miss Swan as green eyes sparkled with amusement- and something darker she couldn't identify.

"Believe me, Madame Mayor- it has nothing to do with that. But I have a daughter, who is very perceptive."

Her silk blouse was gently pushed off her shoulders, pooling at her feet- causing goose bumps to break out over her skin.

"Which ties right into my second rule- Katie mustn't know!"

"That's fine by me Deputy; I don't want anyone to know either." Regina growled.

She had had enough of this. No one had ever had the gall to insist on rules for her to keep. She positively yanked both- that hideous red leather jacket and the green hoodie off the blonde, intent on finally getting onto more pleasurable things to do than _talking_- only to be met with yet another layer of clothing. This woman was just too frustrating. Regina hadn't seen the blonde naked so far- a fact she was planning on remedying tonight.

"Great, that's settled then."

Her bra joined the pile of clothes on the floor and she simply loved the way the Deputy's jaw went slack. That's right, Miss Swan hadn't seen her naked either.

Her skirt fell to her feet a few seconds later and she was unceremoniously lifted and dropped onto her cherry wood dresser next to her door. Before she could voice her displeasure at being treated that way, a warm mouth engulfed her nipple, biting slightly- and all her vocal chords seemed to be able to produce, was a low, appreciative hum. Her hands found their way into blonde hair and her legs wrapped tightly around a narrow waist.

"Also…" Oh my god, the woman _still_ wasn't done? Seriously, if she was interested in what Miss Swan was thinking she would have invited her for tea and a chat.

"…no more texts like the one today." The Deputy's hands were now cupping her breasts, thumbs teasing her nipples.

"If you're expecting serenades and love letters, you are sorely mistaken, dear." She scoffed.

"Hmmm, we are quite eager tonight to point out that this is purely physical, aren't we? But don't worry; I just don't want Katie to stumble on messages like that."

Miss Swan purred, nibbling along the delicate skin stretching over her collarbone, placing the odd kiss here and there.

"I have news for you- Deputy," Regina moaned as the blonde found a particular sensitive spot. "There are things called PIN numbers- or passwords, so that other people… oh my…right, yes…right there…"

She couldn't even bring herself to care that the lips still resting on her skin were curling into a smile at her rambling. All she could think of was getting closer to the addictive woman standing right in front of her. Desperate to find some relief from the tension coiling in her abdomen she rocked her hips against Miss Swan's stomach hoping that the other woman would get the hint.

To her endless relief she did; her soaked panties were pulled to one side and two fingers plunged into her heat, fucking her slowly- letting her hip movement guide the pace. Regina could feel herself climbing higher and higher, searching desperately for that elusive, magical point where everything would come crashing down. As her orgasm hit her it took her completely by surprise, and she slumped back against the wall- overwhelmed by the intensity of it.

Dimly aware of her surroundings she felt gentle fingers withdrawing from her, hands travelling up her sides until they cradled her face. Her eyes fluttered open in confusion and she found herself drowning in forest green irises. Miss Swan smiled at her and leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on the scar above her lip. And if that gesture wasn't alarming enough already- she then proceeded to pick up her clothes and turned towards the front door.

"Miss Swan?"

"Sorry Madame Mayor to cut this short, but I really gotta go now. You have a good night."

Regina was still splayed out on her dresser, not believing what she was hearing. But before she could get her limbs to function again, the younger woman opened the door, blew her a kiss and left.

She knew she had thought and said it many times before, but it was worth repeating: She was going to kill her. Then revive her and kill her again. Just for the heck of it.

* * *

Emma stood under the arctic spray of her shower, willing to get her libido back under control. What on earth had she been thinking? It had seemed like such a great idea at the time- her need to take some control back from the brunette had dictated her behaviour tonight- but at what price? Her giddiness at having had upped the Mayor somewhat had quickly faded, and all she had been able to feel on her way back home had been the uncomfortable wetness between her legs- her skin tight jeans chafing in all the wrong places.

She just hoped it had been worth it. If Regina really thought that she could play her, than she better had another thing coming. She wasn't above manipulating others herself. Especially not when they were generally so infuriating and dangerous, but oh so cute and vulnerable when letting their guard down.

Emma quickly rinsed off, the spray of the shower now turning too cold for her liking.

* * *

"_Well, out with it, where is my wife?"_

"_In her chambers, Your Majesty- resting."_

"_This has gone too far. She has been 'resting' for the past few weeks. Make sure she is present at dinner, I will not suffer through yet another night where all the Lords and Ladies pester me about her well-being."_

"_If I may say so, Your Majesty- it's not always easy keeping up with appearances when you are grieving."_

"_I have had enough of this, Benjamin. You are her personal valet- if you don't get her to the Dining Hall on time, I will personally drag her down there by her hair and make sure that mourning that little brat will be the least of her worries. Am I making myself clear?"_

* * *

Regina was working in her office, trying to get that dream from last night out of her mind when her eyes fell on her watch.

It was ten o'clock- Monday morning.

The sky was a bright blue, the faintest wisps of early morning ghost clouds still hanging over the shore, dulling the sun's rays slightly; and exactly 186 hours ago the shockwave had travelled through her sleepy town.

Even though Regina knew very well that Miss Swan had arrived almost a week before that; to her this incident marked the point where all this madness had started. Oh yes, she was still very much annoyed with the blonde, but her blind fury had dulled somewhat and transformed into a wicked sense of anticipation. Revenge was a dish best served cold after all, and now she was looking forward to making the Deputy pay for her impossible behaviour last night.

She made good progress on her paperwork, and shortly after lunch Sidney paid her a visit- clearly excited.

"What is it this time, Mr Glass? My time is very limited today."

"I have managed to gain some information, Madame Mayor."

Regina raised an eyebrow- she was actually impressed for once. Leaning back in her chair she beckoned the reporter to continue.

"I couldn't get my hands on any documents yet- you know how administrative offices can be."

Indeed she did- she was a mayor for crying out loud.

"But after calling around all morning I managed to talk to a social worker who had been involved in the girl's case. And she was willing to answer at least some of my questions. She was quite eager," he added with a haughty smirk, "I'll never understand how some people just seem to roll over once you pay them even the slightest bit of attention."

She heard a snort coming through the open doorway- Benjamin had made it a habit to eavesdrop on her meetings with Sydney years ago; and her own mouth morphed into a grin as well.

Sidney just went on, clearly misinterpreting her response.

"Anyway- the social worker was able to remember that it had actually been Miss Swan who had found the girl. Let me see…"

He looked over the pages of his writing pad, glancing up at her hopefully. As she only gave him an impassive stare in return he quickly continued.

"Ah yes, here it is. She had been found in a wooden chest and she was dressed like she was from a Renaissance Fair. She also didn't seem to know the most common things like phones or cars. She was extremely scared and refused to talk to anyone apart from our Deputy. Anyway- she spent a few weeks in some sort of facility- in order to figure out her state of mind, or something like that, because she claimed to have no memory of her life so far, and then she went into Miss Swan's care."

"I find it hard to believe that social services thought that a single woman in her early twenties would be an ideal foster parent to such a traumatized child."

"Yes, I thought so, too- but this is where it gets interesting- the lady couldn't even tell me why- I'm pretty sure she didn't even care- but somehow they both were tested, and it turns out that they are blood related. Aunt and niece."

"Miss Swan is Katie's aunt?" That was not what she had expected!

"Oh no, Madame Mayor- Katie is Miss Swan's aunt…"

Sidney was still rambling on, but Regina didn't hear him anymore. She felt completely blindsided by this, and she was sure that her chair was the only thing holding her up right now.

All sorts of theories were racing through her head, and she tried to get them into order. She already knew that Miss Swan had been a foster mother for five years. That would mean that Katie had been nine years old when she had cast the curse.

It also sounded like someone who had known about this had put her in some sort of magical chest in order to protect her. Which made it likely that at least one fairy had been involved.

And Katie must either be James' or Snow's baby sister.

James' mother had died when the prince had been a toddler, and word had it that King George had desperately tried to have another child for years. She was sure he would have gladly accepted even a bastard if it meant that he would have had another heir.

Leopold, on the other hand had been married to her at the time of Katie's birth- and while she wouldn't have put it past him to stray, even back then he couldn't have raised a flag, so to speak. It had become a problem that had started a year after they had gotten married, and had been the reason for quite a number of beatings she had to endure since he was solely blaming her for his failures in the bedroom.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but something didn't add up here. Katie should be too young to be Leopold's daughter, right? How could she know for sure, though? She had to research DNA testing online. Or better yet- ask Doctor Whale. She knew he would be discreet about it- as usual.

"Madame Mayor?"

Sidney's oily voice finally registered in her brain, causing her to refocus on the man sitting in front of her desk.

"So, do you want me to find out more?"

"Well," she drawled "what do you think? So far your only source is some gossiping social worker. Where on earth are the actual documents?"

Pricking a balloon with a pin would have probably had the same effect, she thought thoroughly amused by the way the reporter seemed to deflate instantly. Oh the simple pleasures in life.

"Don't worry, I'm still on that."

"Make sure you are, Mr Glass. And I won't have to tell you that I would be _extremely_ displeased if any of what you have just told me would make its way around town. Be that through gossip or your little paper."

"Of course, Madame Mayor. My lips are sealed."

"They better be. That will be all Sidney, thank you."

Sidney finally left, and she closed the door behind him, shooting Benjamin a pointed look. She was sure he was just about dying to talk to her, but her business with Dr Whale was more pressing right now.

* * *

Sometimes it was too easy, she thought to herself-this whole curse thing.

She could come up with the most ridiculous requests and no one would even blink an eye.

Not that she was complaining right now that Whale had bought her sap story about wanting to help a 'friend' of hers who wanted to unite a family, but needed proof before they went ahead- but still; who in their right mind would agree to secretly compare two sets of unknown DNA? Especially when they would have to realize that they were being fed complete and utter bullshit?

Maybe the good doctor had watched a few too many medical dramas on TV.

Now how to get her hands on those two samples? Regina opened the drawer in her desk reserved for secret obsessions and looked contemplatively at her set of skeleton keys. They would have to do, she decided. Miss Blanchard's apartment should be empty for another few hours, so she should just get it over with.

* * *

The loft was thankfully deserted as she let herself in and feeling confident that she wouldn't be discovered she decided to make the most of this opportunity and snoop around a bit.

She had to admit that this place held a certain amount of charm. It screamed of Mary-Margaret- obviously. Even the bloody toaster managed to look innocent, sitting on its white embroidered doyley.

But here and there she could feel Snow's personality showing through. A book on archery and one about horses tucked between the numerous arts and craft books in the bookcase, a painting bursting with colours and life on the wall- she recognized the style-her former step-daughter had been quite talented and this one was definitely done by her; and yes- even the hidden chocolate bars in her nightstand drawer were so Snow.

Strangely enough she felt oddly moved by this, not annoyed or disgusted as she had always assumed. Her emotions were clearly unbalanced lately, the Queen observed. Time to pull herself together and get what she came for.

Finding a few hairs of the teacher was fairly easy- with them being the only dark ones, but she could only find one other hairbrush in the bathroom which blonde hair in it, so she had to go upstairs into the girl's room- hoping that she would find some on her clothing or the pillow.

Dear god- that wasn't a room- it was a shoebox. You couldn't even open the door fully because the bed was in the way. She went inside, examining the pillow, but no luck. There just had to be something. One couldn't have such a crazy mass of hair without leaving at least one behind.

Pulling the duvet back wasn't an issue since the bed hadn't been made in the first place- so she just turned the pillow over and was finally rewarded. A long, golden hair was stuck to the fabric. With her findings safely tucked away she went to put the pillow back, not noticing the folded piece of paper that had fallen to the floor.

* * *

Dr Whale promised fast and reliable results as he wanted to do the required tests himself straight away; and feeling slightly better about the entire situation Regina decided to treat herself to some coffee and maybe even a slice of flourless chocolate cake at Granny's.

The diner didn't have much business on this early afternoon, and she spotted the blonde girl still clad in her school uniform right away. Katie had spread herself out over the entire booth at the back, an empty glass next to her on the table, completely engrossed in what appeared to be homework. It was a bit early for school to be over, wasn't it? Regina walked over to her and greeted her softly, not wanting to, but startling the girl all the same.

"I'm sorry dear; do you mind?"

She indicated at the seat across from the table, and slid in as a headshake sent blonde curls tumbling.

"Busy with homework?"

She received a look that clearly said 'duh', but she got an answer nonetheless.

"Yeah, I'm almost done now. Just one more algebra problem left."

"May I ask why you are doing your homework here instead of at home or at the Sheriff's Station?"

"It's closer to the pawnshop, and Emma's at the marina with Graham- working."

Regina ordered a coffee from Ruby who was- while jotting down her order- addressing Katie:

"Are you ok here, sweetie?"

Yes, Regina thought, her eyes glittering dangerously- Katie was completely fine in her presence- which couldn't be said about a certain floozy impersonating a waitress. But still- she felt relieved when she heard Katie answer:

"Sure. Am I taking up too much room here? Just tell me if I am and I can leave."

"Of course not. _You_ are welcome here anytime, you know that right?"

Katie looked confusedly at the two brunettes, only now picking up on the tension between them.

"Thanks, Ruby." She offered somewhat hesitantly as if she didn't quite know how to react without offending either woman.

The waitress gave her a warm smile in return. "_Anything_ that should be amiss, you call me, ok?"

She should have known, Regina thought bitterly, trying to swallow the lump forming in her throat; she made _one_ mistake- a mistake that she had remedied- and those self- righteous people would hold it over her head forever. Cursed or not- _nothing_ had changed- absolutely nothing.

"Regina?"

She swallowed a few times, willing her voice to function again.

"Yes dear?"

"Do you know how to solve this one here?" Katie pointed at her algebra book. "I keep getting it wrong, and I don't know why."

"Of course pet, let me see."

She got up, motioning for the little blonde to scoot over and sat down beside her. To her utter relief she did know what to do, and she patiently guided Katie through the problem. Her coffee arrived while she was still explaining the necessary steps; and Miss Lucas bewildered look at the situation meeting her, mollified her slightly.

"Well done, that's absolutely right dear." She praised as Katie had miraculously solved the problem the second Miss Lucas had left again.

"Do you think you got it now? It's not really different to the other ones you have already done. Why was this one giving you such a hard time?"

Katie looked at her sheepishly, blushing slightly as she shrugged her shoulders "Don't know. Just did."

Regina narrowed her eyes suspiciously. And suddenly it clicked. Katie hadn't needed her help at all. She had- in a very weird way stood up for her; showing Ruby that her concern wasn't warranted. Miss Swan had been right yesterday- her daughter was very perceptive. And sneaky by the looks of things. And dear lord if it didn't make her want to hug that girl.

"Alright, at least you got it now." Regina said instead, not wanting to call the girl on her little scheme.

Katie grinned at her as she started putting her things away in her bag- from which she retrieved an envelope with 'Mr Gold' written on it.

That's right; Katie had initially mentioned the pawn shop before Miss Lucas' comments had side-tracked her attention.

"How do you know Mr Gold?"

Regina asked the girl as warning bells went off in her head. That nasty little imp always meant bad news.

"I don't," Katie replied, zipping up her bag. "Mary-Margaret asked me this morning to drop this off at his shop today, since she has a parent teacher meeting and can't do it. But when I went there earlier he wasn't there."

Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing. Granted- Miss Blanchard had no idea how dangerous this man really was, but he was still feared and despised by many- even more so than her. And that that woman was so cowardly to send a child in her stead made her blood boil.

"Does your mother know about this?"

"No- why? It's not a big deal. I just have to give him this letter."

Bless teenagers and their lovely petulant attitudes when you dared to get their parents into play. But she knew for a fact that Miss Swan had already met and taken an instant dislike towards the sleazy pawn broker, thanks to the blonde telling Graham- who had told her. And given what she knew about the other woman so far- she would not want her daughter to be around this man all by herself. Nor did she, for a matter of fact.

"Katie, would you mind if I accompanied you? I need to have a word with Mr Gold myself; and I will be able to leave much sooner if I can tell him that I need to drop you off at your mother's. He can be horribly chatty."

To her relief, Katie bought her explanation- or maybe she was just humouring her- who knew? But she didn't care. Dropping some money on the table she left the diner, Katie by her side.

* * *

_A/N: Poor Regina- things are getting more and more complicated- and that is without taking her confusing emotions into consideration. Coming up in part two: Mr Gold, speculations concerning the content of MM's letter, and most importantly- Regina's payback. Poor Emma- think she bit off more than she can chew?;-)_

_Please tell me what you think, every single review makes my day- seriously;)_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: A big thank you to everyone! It means so much to me to have your support. Here is chapter thirteen, enjoy;)_

* * *

Regina entered the shop- the smell of times long ago immediately assaulting her. She had no point of reference of course, but she was sure that this was a peculiarity of this town's pawn-shop.

The mausoleum of discarded fairy-tale land memorabilia; it made her skin crawl.

How Mr Gold managed to spend so much time in here- she didn't know. But then again, she was fairly certain that dear old Rumple knew exactly who he was- or had been- and took great pleasure in hoarding the remains of other people's past, most likely loving the sense of power her felt over owning the only left pieces of their true selves. Which really gave the term 'god complex' a whole new meaning.

"Hello Madame Mayor, how can I be of assistance today?"

The disembodied voice of Mr Gold came from the back room before the curtain parted and the man stepped into view. His smarmy smile faded slightly as he spotted the young girl looking over his shelves with wide curious eyes.

"My apologies, dearie. I had no idea there was someone else in here besides our illustrious mayor. You must be the Deputy's girl- Katie- right? Just give me a moment to deal with the Mayor and then I'll be right with you."

Despite her innate aversion of Gold meeting Katie, Regina had been extremely curious about his initial reaction towards the girl. The fact that Katie had been the daughter of a king in their old land couldn't have been kept secret for too long- and if there had been one person who would have been able to keep this completely under wraps- it would have been Rumple. But the sorry little man with the limp hair and greyish pallor merely looked confused.

"Actually Mr Gold, Katie is with me."

His beady eyes shot over to her, and she would have given anything to have a camera in this moment. Never in the long time they had known each other had she been able to throw him a curveball, and she knew it showed on her face. Yes, Rumplestilskin had- for once- not the slightest idea what was going on.

"Darling, why don't you give him the envelope and take a look around while I have a quick word with Mr Gold?"

"Sure- Miss Blanchard says she's sorry she can't make it today." Katie said as she handed the letter to Mr Gold who took it with a tight smile and beckoned the brunette to follow him into the back room. Paranoid old geezer. What did he think she had to tell him?

"Well Mayor Mills, to what do I owe the _pleasure_ of your visit?"

"Councilman Dutton said that your bond and insurance information on your demolition permit application is incomplete, and since I was taking Katie here anyway I offered to inform you. He would appreciate it if you could contact him by tomorrow afternoon."

She relayed in a bored tone- finally the constant back and fro between Mr Gold and her council members was good for something. Especially since she knew that Mr Dutton hadn't worked up the courage yet to confront Mr Gold.

"How kind of you, my dear. I will make sure to call Mr Dutton and work things out."

"I would appreciate that. I want this settled before the next public council meeting."

"Of course. Now, _please_ don't let me keep you. I am sure you are anxious to get back to your work and your babysitting duties."

Oh yes, the imp's cage had been rattled. He normally took great pleasure in drawing their 'meetings' out, but Katie's presence- and the letter he kept fondling with- had unsettled him. Very interesting- but all in all not a good sign. Her compulsion to comply with his request caused her to leave though before she could gain any information about the contents of the letter.

* * *

Katie wasn't in the show room, and for a split second Regina panicked. She had made the girl her responsibility after all, even if she should be perfectly fine on her own. She quickly scanned the road, and to her relief Katie was standing just a few feet down from the pawn shop, talking on her phone, giving her a small wave when she spotted her.

"Yeah, she's here now, ok- hang on…"

The little blonde turned towards her, holding out her phone.

"Emma wants to talk to you."

Somewhat hesitantly, Regina took the proffered device. Who knew how this would turn out.

"Deputy, how can I help you?"

"I just wanted to say thanks, Regina."

The brunette wasn't sure she had heard right. She had expected accusations or something along these lines, but Miss Swan sounded genuine.

"Ruby just called me to tell you that you left the diner with my daughter…"

_Of course_ she had. Miss Lucas could be awfully prompt when she wanted to be.

"…anyway...thanks again. Katie just fessed up about the letter from Mary-Margaret- I _told_ her I don't want her anywhere near that man."

Well, it sounded like a certain young blonde was in trouble again. She raised an eyebrow at the girl who could hear their conversation but Katie just shrugged- clearly unconcerned about her mother's frustration.

"I'm sorry I have to ask you this, Madame Mayor but could you please make sure Katie makes it back to the Sheriff's Station and wait for me there?"

"I don't want to- it's so boring there." The little trouble maker cut in, looking at her beseechingly.

Regina had to smile despite her best effort not to do so. Should she really suggest it? It would be the best solution for everyone. Miss Swan could go back to work without having to worry about what else her daughter might get up to, Katie wouldn't be by herself- something the girl really didn't seem to be good at- and she could get at least some more work done this afternoon. And there was also the fact that it would help gaining the Deputy's trust.

"Deputy, how about I just take your daughter with me and you can pick her up at my office when you're done?"

There, she had said it- Miss Swan better knew the correct reply to her question.

"Well, Madame Mayor- it's not that I don't appreciate your offer, but won't she get in your way?"

"I am sure you raised her well enough to _not_ become a nuisance." To her utter horror she could actually hear the smile in her own voice.

"Yeah well, it seems you are about to find out for yourself Madame Mayor," the blonde teased back; her low chuckle rumbling through Regina's ear, causing all sorts of funny feelings in her stomach.

Dear Lord, she was turning into a simpering wimpy idiot. She motioned for Katie to follow her as she turned her steps towards her office, quickly saying her goodbye to the Deputy.

* * *

Katie was absolutely ecstatic. The weekend had been great; David had woken up and she got to see Regina from Friday through Sunday- and now the brunette had actually offered to spend some time with her.

She would have normally balked at the notion of needing a babysitter at her age, but there was no chance in hell that she would miss up on this opportunity. And she hadn't even had to come up with some ridiculous reason to see the Mayor in the first place.

Her reputation of an independent, rebellious teenager could suffer a bit, if it meant that Regina thought that she needed to baby her. She'd just have to balance it out somehow. Maybe skip French class with a few of her new friends in order to go to the Arcade, or sneak into the movie theatre. Or maybe even both. Best to wait for a couple of days though, until Emma had calmed down again. Grown-ups; so ridiculous sometimes.

"May I ask what has you so amused?"

"Uh, ahem…nothing really; just thinking that me and my friends could maybe go see a movie this week."

Regina looked as if she was about to say something but then thought better of it- which caused Katie to grin- she could tell what that had been about. Some things clearly never changed and still feeling rather mischievous she decided to push her luck a bit.

"You were going to say _'my friends and I'_ weren't you?"

Regina adopted that expression adults always put on when they try to appear stern and serious, but fail miserably.

"Well darling, aren't you quite the clever little girl?"

Indeed she was, but Regina didn't need to know that yet. Besides, she resented the 'little'.

* * *

Emma was fixing her ponytail, wishing like hell that this day would be over soon. A brawl between two fishermen over holes in nets- you _really_ had to savour that one- had turned into an epic showdown, leading to one overturned boat and two severely damaged ones.

The marina had been swamped with enraged family members on both sides in no time and there wasn't a single person that had escaped unscathed. Even Emma got hurt as she slipped on a fish-head and bruised her tailbone.

Graham and her should have really booked the lot of them, but with only two holding cells- and one unofficially belonging to Leroy- things would have gotten too cramped.

Which is why she was still here- the early spring sun causing her skin to burn- and trying her best to calm everybody down enough so they wouldn't have to fear another incident like this later on.

Two broken jaws, several missing teeth, numerous black eyes, cuts and bruises and one impressive bite mark that had required stitches really were more than enough.

And to top it all off her daughter was again not only going AWOL, but also ignoring one of the few rules she insisted on. Ideally speaking, Emma should be able to tell where and with whom her daughter was at any given time- but which parent could actually do that? At least Regina was keeping an eye on her for now- and even though this was a great step in the right direction, it scared her all the same.

With an annoyed huff, she yanked her elastic out of her hair and swept her curls into a much higher ponytail. She was being silly and overemotional. Here she was, jealous of Regina's increasing influence on her daughter's life when she had been the one to ensure the pixie for years that she was in her life for good- that when they were reunited with their families they would only gain family members, not lose them.

* * *

It was half past five when she burst through the doors to Regina's office. The building was already deserted- even Ben's desk was unattended and she dreaded the lecture she was about to receive. But Regina, seated behind her desk merely raised an eyebrow in greeting. She stopped in her tracks, all thoughts of apologizing for her tardiness swept from her mind as one question formed.

"Regina, where the _heck_ is my daughter?"

The brunette put her finger to her lips and inclined her head towards the big couch.

"She fell asleep about twenty minutes ago."

Emma carefully stepped over, peering at her sleeping child who was covered with what looked like the mayor's coat.

"Miss Swan, a word in the hall, please?"

Regina left her office and Emma trudged reluctantly after her, closing the door behind her.

"What on earth happened to you?"

Regina had stepped close to her, not looking at all like she had spent her whole day working; scrutinizing her face closely. Ugh, she already felt grimy and smelt of fish- it wasn't fair that the other woman looked like a fucking goddess.

"I got sunburned," she mumbled, not meeting the older woman's eyes.

"So I see. Do I want to know what caused you to be late?"

"Not really- you can read all about it in the paper tomorrow anyway." Emma sighed.

For a minute the both of them just stood there in the dimly lit foyer, the silence settling heavily over them. Unsurprisingly it was Emma who broke first.

"Thanks…for looking after Katie I mean."

"My pleasure, Deputy. I rather…enjoyed her presence."

"She didn't give you any trouble?"

"Not at all. I just thought it was unusual for a girl her age to fall asleep in the middle of the afternoon."

"Yeah, she had a rough night…"

Seeing as the brunette wasn't going to say anything she elaborated.

"…nightmares. She sometimes has horrible nightmares."

Emma smiled tiredly as the Mayor's face seemed to transform at that information. It was disconcerting to know the woman's face was capable of showing so much tenderness.

She should better wake Katie and leave now, before she started to believe that maybe somehow, someday such a look could be directed at her.

She went to walk past the other woman as a hand on her wrist stopped her. She was gently tugged into the small kitchenette and before she could protest warm soft lips pressed on hers.

Oh yes, a girl could get used to that, she thought as her mind started spinning and her tired body relaxed. But they couldn't- not now, not here.

"Regina, wait…god, please wait. Katie... Katie is right next door, for fucks sake!"

Deft fingers had already unbuttoned her jeans and were now teasing her embarrassingly slick folds- stroking so very softly.

"Don't worry dear; we'll hear if she should open the door- I promise. Just leave it to me and relax, I'll take care of you."

That voice should be illegal; no-one should be allowed to have such a voice. She was sure the Mayor could read from a phonebook and still make her come.

Her hips started chasing talented fingers- begging for some much needed friction, but it never came. The hot tension coiling in her abdomen got tighter and tighter with each caress, but it was never enough to send her over the edge.

Regina leaned in, her hot breath caressing her ear.

"My dear, I need you to listen to me carefully now- can you do that for me?"

Emma nodded- not even thinking. Right now she would do anything that enticing voice demanded of her.

"Good girl. See, I was rather displeased with your behaviour last night. And I thought long and hard on how to punish you adequately."

Still not rushing- the fingers tormenting her were applying more pressure now.

"And I came up with the perfect solution. You see, in a moment, I will take my fingers out of your oh so needy pussy…"

Emma's knees buckled as her clit was firmly flicked. She didn't like the sound of things at all. Regina was looking positively wicked right now, her eyes gleaming as she made good on her threat and pulled her hand from her, drawing the most pitiful whimper she had ever heard from her lungs.

"…and leave you here to think about your behaviour. And just so that we're clear- you will _not_ make yourself come. Not now, and not later- until _I_ permit you to do so."

Regina licked her fingers clean before she went on.

"And Deputy; should I find out that you have disobeyed me- and I believe me I will- you will _not_ like the consequences. Am I making myself clear?"

Nodding dumbly, her body still in overdrive Emma just allowed the other woman to lean in and place one more kiss on her lips.

"And if you manage to be a good girl, I will reward you. Now I'll be going into my office to pack up, and you will follow in a few minutes, alright?"

And with that Regina swept away, her scent still wrapping around her like a blanket. Oh my God she was so fucked! No one had ever managed to control her so completely. Because there was no doubt in her mind that she would do as the Mayor had said.

* * *

_A/N:__Oh my, poor Emma;) what has she gotten herself into now? Coming up in chapter fourteen: an anxiously awaited phone call from our dear doctor and lots and lots of people plotting- and also we'll find out whether Emma managed to behave herself;)_

_Please tell me what you think- I really like your input- reviews make me happy:) _


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: thanks a million for your support- it really makes this so much fun. This chapter is going to be mostly fluff. Just so that you are prepared;) with a teensy bit of angst, but really- it's not that much._

* * *

It was Thursday around lunch time as Emma plunked herself down on a stool at Granny's. Without ever having to say anything Ruby came over and put a hot chocolate in front of her.

Yep, it looked like they were settling down already- that had been fast. She quizzically eyed the cinnamon drifting lazily on whipped cream clouds- trying to decide how to dissemble her drink.

The last three days had been very quiet- no catastrophes on the home or job front- which was very nice for a change- but no word from Her Majesty either. God, she had been so turned on by their little encounter Monday afternoon that she had been sure her brain had been fried.

Regina being so commanding and so sexy had really done a number on her; and she had secretly enjoyed the thrill that came with obeying the brunette. A thrill that had quickly worn off as she had been lying in her bed Monday night- and she had taken matters into her own hand, literally, repeatedly and with great pleasure.

She would show the woman the next time they met just what she thought about being told what to do. Now she only had to hear from her. Should she maybe make the next move? Or should she wait it out- this was Regina they were talking about after all- control freak extraordinaire. Ugh- why did her life have to be so complicated?

* * *

Across town, the Mayor was sitting in her imposing office, her thoughts not on the incident reports before her, but on a certain- highly attractive- blonde.

It had been three days since she had seen the Deputy, and every time her eyes fell on the door to the kitchenette she felt herself blushing slightly. Coming onto Miss Swan like that had seemed such a good idea at the time; but now she wasn't so sure. Had she maybe gone too far?

It had looked like her advances had been welcomed, but why hadn't she heard from the younger woman by now? She couldn't really have been that upset, could she? She was being ridiculous- _again_. It looked like Miss Swan managed to bring out the idiot in her. If the woman wanted to see her, she would come; if not-well, she would have to come up with a solution then.

Her intercom buzzed, and Benjamin informed her that Dr Whale was on the line. Finally- the one phone call she had been waiting for. Extremely irritated that her hand picking up the receiver was trembling slightly, she forced herself to listen to what the doctor had to say. Not that she heard much after the words- matching alleles and half-siblings.

* * *

Just as the Mayor had to stomach yet another shock in a much too short amount of time, Katie was sitting in class, not paying attention to her teacher going on about population density in middle-eastern Europe. Not that she didn't like Geography, but her mind was a little preoccupied these days.

Things were still a little tense after Monday night's big drama and the young blonde had taken to laying low for a bit, keeping to herself.

Okay, so Emma had been concerned about her, because she didn't like Mr Gold; and she had been mad since she had just gone to his shop anyway.

But seriously- _nothing_ had happened. And she had only done it because she wanted to help out Mary-Margaret. But Emma had read her the riot act- acting as if she'd gotten herself drunk or run off or something.

And things still weren't alright. Her foster mother had been very quiet, distracted even, as had Mary-Margaret who only seemed to return home for catching some sleep. It was good, really- she tried to convince herself- that her big sister was spending so much time with David, even though she had completely forgotten to take her to the hospital to visit Lily- last night.

Maybe she would just go today; not that she was particularly looking forward to it, but she had promised. Should she ask Emma? Probably. It couldn't hurt. She quickly fished out her phone, and after ensuring that it was on silent she sent her text.

* * *

Emma was leaning against her bug, trying to spot her daughter amidst the other students spilling out of the old building. The pixie didn't know it yet, but she had decided to take the afternoon off and go visit the old lady with her. Maybe use this as some mother and daughter bonding time. And after that they would go to Granny's. Mary-Margaret would be at the hospital anyway.

Two hours later, Emma and Katie were brainstorming over cheeseburgers and milkshakes, both immensely relieved that things were back to normal between them.

The older blonde had- after meeting Lily- agreed that it sounded like the old lady was remembering both her lives. Unfortunately or luckily- who knew- no one had given Lily's ramblings any significance.

But having someone besides them in this strange town who could- even only sporadically- remember their old life was a great relief and maybe could even be useful. Their plan was to get Mary-Margaret involved again. The teacher would be kind enough to help out without asking too many questions, and Lily might recognize the young princess and trigger _something_. What- they had no clue, just this vague idea that maybe the accumulation of old memories could work.

"Hey kid, don't forget to eat over all this excitement, ok?"

Emma pointed at the mostly untouched burger on her daughter's plate.

"I'm not really hungry."

"Did you have a big lunch or something?"

That just got her a shrug, so she decided to probe a bit further.

"You did eat your lunch, didn't you?"

"I wasn't really hungry." Katie mumbled; shooting her a glance that clearly said to please let it be.

Yeah, as if that one ever worked.

"How come? Are you not feeling well?"

Now that she thought about it, Katie didn't look so great. She had attributed her flushed face and bright eyes to her excitement of finally making some progress with the curse, but maybe she had been wrong.

She leaned over the table, placing her palm on the girl's forehead. Yup, she was slightly warmer than usual.

"Honey, I think you might be getting a fever. Come on; let's get you home and comfy. Maybe we could have a movie marathon or something, what do you think?"

"Okay."

Katie slid out of the booth and struggled into her coat, clearly eager to leave as soon as possible. Oh dear, so much compliance was never a good sign.

* * *

Back at their apartment Emma sent her daughter to get changed and went in search for some Advil and a thermometer. She found both in the medicine cabinet in the small utility closet. To her endless relief it was one of the ear thermometer variety.

Once her daughter was finally wrapped up in blankets in front of the TV a quick check confirmed her suspicion. 100.8 F. It looked like she wouldn't be going to school tomorrow.

Against her hope, Katie's fever had gone up in the morning instead of down. The poor munchkin was lying listlessly on the couch, refusing to even eat Mary-Margaret's freshly made waffles. Emma went to the Sheriff's Station while the teacher was still at home, getting ready for her day and retrieved her enormous stack of paperwork- something Graham seemed to be quite happy about. On her way back she made a few quick stops at the supermarket and local pharmacy and managed to return to her apartment in record time. She had gotten everything necessary for chicken soup and fruit smoothies and set to work straight away.

* * *

A few hours, several failed attempts to coax her daughter into eating something and three incorrectly filled out incident reports later, Emma suddenly remembered what day it was. Oh shit. Last Friday they had agreed on Regina coming over again for dinner and some more 'planning'. She made sure her daughter was fast asleep before she went into the bathroom, phone in hand.

"Mayor Mill's office, Mr Harris speaking; how can I help you?"

How someone who was working so closely with Her Majesty always managed to sound so cheerful was a mystery to her. Still, the assistant's mood was contagious. Smiling genuinely she replied.

"Hi Ben, this is Emma. Could I speak to Her Highness please? It's urgent."

"Her Highness, huh?"

"The Queen Bee of all Drama Queens, Her Royal Snarkiness, Storybrooke's Diva Number One, the Fairest of them All….oh my God, she isn't listening in, is she?" she asked clearly panicked as Ben started snickering.

"Don't worry, honey. She isn't. Now…did you manage to get it all out of your system before I patch you through?" he teased good naturedly.

"Sure," she grinned, and heard one last chuckle before a rich, warm voice sounded in the receiver.

"Mayor Mills."

"Hello Madame Mayor, I'm calling because of tonight…"

"What of tonight Deputy? Don't tell me you had forgotten about it and want to cancel. Need I remind you that the Spring Ball is fast approaching and it is essential that we stay on top of things, otherwise everything might just descent into chaos."

Descent into chaos? Seriously? Queen Bee of all Drama Queens it is, Emma thought as she rolled her eyes- or maybe Royal Pain in the Ass.

"Relax Madame Mayor; I'm not calling to cancel per se. But Katie is home with a fever, so…"

"No worries, Deputy. You don't want me to come. I understand."

One second the woman was sneering and commanding, the very next she sounded dejected. Not even Katie managed to have mood swings this extreme. Emma rubbed her eyes; already feeling frustrated.

"I'm not calling to cancel. I just thought that I gave you a fair warning. And that if you chose to come and don't want to have chicken soup for dinner, you'll have to bring your own food."

"Aren't you quite the hostess, my dear."

"I do my very best. So, can we expect you tonight?"

"I'll be there. Tell me; how bad is it?"

"You mean Katie?"

"No, your chicken soup. Of course I meant your daughter, Deputy."

"Bad enough that she doesn't want to be by herself and has no energy to do anything- but good enough that she's complaining about the lack of entertainment and Mary-Margaret's choice in DVDs."

"Poor thing. I would imagine that Miss Blanchard's preference for sappy romances isn't for everyone."

"What would you know about Mary-Margaret's favourite movies, Madame Mayor?"

Silence greeted her for a few seconds before she heard the Mayor's voice again.

"I noticed several Nicholas Sparks movies on the shelves last Friday."

Hmm, Emma was disinclined to believe that, but she decided to let the other woman off the hook right now.

She said instead,

"Yes, Katie is more into crime dramas and comedies."

And this conversation had definitely reached its course. Which was a pity, because she rather liked talking to the brunette. Not wanting to get caught up in a hostile version of the 'no you hang up' game, she said:

"Alright, see you tonight."

* * *

Katie had during the course of the day done her best to eat something every single time Emma prompted her to and had otherwise just dozed the hours away. Despite Emma's insistence that no one would think any less of her if she forewent her shower tonight, she still took one anyway, declaring she felt 'yucky'.

She had just tucked her daughter back in as the doorbell announced their visitor. Emma still had to grin at the spectacular exit Mary-Margaret had performed not twenty minutes earlier when she had found out just who they were expecting for dinner.

Hopefully that would change in the future, but right now it was hilarious. Not as hilarious as the sight greeting her as she opened the apartment door, though.

All she saw were boxes. And two long legs in sheer stockings. Never, ever had cardboard looked so sexy she mused.

"Miss Swan!"

Right- maybe she should at least step out of the way.

"Thank you so much, dear."

Sarcastic cardboard boxes- how cute. Emma finally took pity on the Mayor and relieved her of some of her burden.

"Madame Mayor- if you wanted to move in; all you had to do is ask."

She sassed, which earned her a giggle from the sickly peanut gallery and an annoyed huff from the brunette.

"Don't worry dear, for that to happen I believe we would have to have at least one date beforehand, am I right?"

Honestly that woman- had she no idea what she was doing putting thoughts like that into Katie's head?

Katie didn't comment on her question though- and Emma was relieved enough to let it go.

She peered into the box she was holding. Folders and even more folders. Of course.

Emma just put it all on the floor and went over to the stove, checking on the soup and telling the Mayor to make herself comfortable.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the brunette sitting down on the coffee table, putting the second box next to her.

"I'm sorry to hear that you are not feeling well, dear. Do you still have a fever?"

Katie nodded seriously and Regina smiled.

"I know it can be horribly boring to spend all your day just lying around, so I thought I'd lend you some of my DVD's."

The brunette began taking them out of the box and put them next to Katie so that she could look them over. There were several CSI series, the complete X-File's, The DaVinci Code, Ocean's Eleven, Twelve and Thirteen, The little Princess, The Secret Garden, Oliver Twist and several more. Even a few animated movies had made it into the mix- fairy tale free of course. Emma was impressed. Not only by the gesture, but also by the variety. It looked like snooping through the brunette's DVD collection might be a good plan in the future.

"Oh that's great, thank you!" her daughter grinned, already making a beeline for the X-Files.

"I've never watched them all."

"I'm sure your mother will let you watch a couple of episodes after dinner."

Regina turned back to her box, taking a few more items from it. Apple- and orange juice, yoghurt, ice cream in a cooler bag and even a few fashion and teenager magazines.

"You got a white rabbit in there as well?"

Emma teased, looking at the scene before her with a tender smile. The Mayor could pretend to be a cold hearted bitch all she wanted, but this here- this was just adorable.

After dinner, Katie migrated back to the couch straight away, giving the two adults puppy dog eyes until Emma got the X-Files started and Regina handed her a small bowl of ice cream.

Glancing longingly at the TV, Emma took the box with folders over to the table and they got started.

"…because, if the Fire Department doesn't approve of the location, or has a problem with the number of people attending this ball, they can stop it from happening." Regina explained some time later, impatience lacing her voice.

"But didn't you tell me that the ball is always held at the town hall?"

What on earth was the big deal? Same location for the last 26 years- why the heck did she have to make an appointment with the fire department to check out the location? Hello-o! Evil Queen ruling supreme- shouldn't a phone call be enough?

"It doesn't matter, Miss Swan. We need the approval- period. Now can I count on you to set up an appointment for the next week?"

The brunette's tone suggested that she better comply, so Emma nodded sighing inwardly. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was shortly after midnight as Regina pulled up on her driveway. Miss Blanchard had returned home- from wherever it was that pathetic little teachers went to on a Friday night- roughly half an hour ago. And while she found the other woman's discomfort over her presence in her own home quite entertaining, she decided to let the evening end on a pleasant note and left. Apparently there was a first time for everything.

And the evening had been 'nice'. It really got harder and harder to convince herself that what she was doing was the right thing. Just last week she had been so sure that Miss Swan deserved to be destroyed- but her feelings over that had been on a terrifying roller coaster ride since last Friday. One second she wanted to kill the Deputy, the very next she felt almost something like _affection_. Like on Monday when she had stood before her looking so pitiful with that sunburn on her nose. Or tonight, when Miss Swan had worried and fussed over her little patient.

She was a very harsh woman, she knew that but for the last few days she had started feeling a little softer around the edges. Why now, after all these years, and why with these two? Snow White's sister and daughter. They would break her if they ever found out the truth- and then cast her aside like everybody else in her life had done before.

* * *

"_Momma, Momma, look what I drewed."_

"_Look what I _drew_. Darling, that is beautiful. Is that for me?"_

"_Yes, I did it all by myself. That's a unicorn there, and that is you and me and Snow."_

"_And is that my apple tree?"_

"_Uh huh, Snow teached me how."_

"_She _taught_ you how, sweetheart. Did you thank her for her help?"_

"_Yes Momma."_

"_Good girl, what do you say if we put this in a special place? Maybe right here next to my vanity?"_

* * *

Regina woke with a start, panting like she had just run a marathon. No, no, no. This wasn't right. She was just stressed over this whole situation and her subconscious was running wild with it. She checked her alarm clock; 5.35 a.m. - and decided to go for a run right now, to chase that dream out of her mind. This could not have been a memory, but just like her other dreams lately it had felt so real.

She opened the front door, the cold spring air assaulting her, and started off on her usual route. She was the only person out and about on this early Saturday morning, and her mind started to wander again. The woman in the dream had been her- not the Evil Queen she usually was in her dreams, but the Queen nonetheless. And the girl…she couldn't have been older than maybe four. Blonde curls and green eyes. Katie. And she had called her _Momma_. Angry at herself for still thinking about her dream she put her earplugs in and set her iPod volume to max. Nothing better than some loud music to drown out that disconcerting voice inside her.

* * *

It was Tuesday morning, and Katie was taking a walk around the outskirts of Storybrooke. Her fever had gone down the day before and Emma had gone back to work today.

She supposed her weekend had been kind of fun- if you didn't count feeling like crap. Her and Emma and Mary-Margaret had watched the first two seasons of the X-Files and had generally not moved from their seats in front of the TV for more than a few minutes at a time. Ruby had joined them on Sunday and they had had a great time doing all the different personality tests in the magazines Regina had given her. So all in all not too bad, but she was glad to be outside again.

The road she was following took a turn and ended in a small parking space, belonging to a graveyard. Not feeling like walking all the way back where she had come from, she opened the iron wrought gate and took a stroll down the gravel path. If she wasn't wrong she should be close to the convent now.

Her fever hadn't really allowed her to think about what Regina had said on Friday night, but now that she was feeling better it was all her mind seemed to focus on. Maybe the dating thing wasn't such a bad idea. She was sure that Emma liked Regina well enough to go on a date with her- plus she really was her type, but she had no idea if Regina even liked women.

And even if she did- she was sure it wouldn't be so easy. Grown- ups _always_ made things much more complicated than they had to be.

She considered asking Mary-Margaret, but the teacher would just tell Emma, so that was a no go. Maybe Ruby knew something about who Regina was dating. And even if she didn't; she sure wouldn't read too much into it. But the chance was still too great that this would get back to Emma somehow.

She needed to find someone else. In the old land, whenever she had felt lost, or had faced a problem she hadn't wanted to discuss with Snow or David she had sought out Blue. Or rather she had wished upon a star for the Fairy to come. And she had come every time- her very own magical agony aunt. Wouldn't it just be great if that would work here in Storybrooke? She kicked some gravel with the tip of her shoe and sent it flying as a looming shadow to her right startled her.

"Oh holy fuck!"

A nun was standing next to a grave, placing some flowers on it.

"_Fuck_, you really scared me there."

Katie was pressing her hand over her wildly beating heart as she noticed just who was standing before here. Noooooo. Blue; it was really her. Much taller than she remembered, and less flashy- but Blue.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled- blushing slightly as it registered just what she had said. And to a nun of all people.

"You know, no filter between my brain and my mouth sometimes…"

Blue smiled at her- apparently not taking offence in having been somewhat cussed out and introduced herself.

"I am the Mother Superior here at the convent. And who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Katie Swan."

"Our new Deputy's daughter? Well it's nice to finally meet you. Haven't you been to mass last Sunday with your mother, Miss Blanchard and the Mayor?"

Katie nodded.

"So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I was sick over the weekend, but I think my mother wants me to go back tomorrow."

Blue joined her on the pathway and they started walking together.

"If you don't mind me saying, you still look a bit pale. How did you get here?"

"I took a walk, you know to think about…stuff."

"I do that as well when I want to figure something out. Would it be alright for you if I called your mother to come and pick you up though? I don't feel comfortable knowing that you have to walk all the way back into town when you have clearly not been too well."

That was actually a great idea, Katie thought. She really was starting to feel a bit tired; so she nodded gratefully.

"...Mother Superior? Is it true that when people tell you something you can't tell anybody else?"

"You mean as in hearing a confession? No, I'm sorry- only priests can do that."

Noting the frustrated expression on the young girl's face she added,

"but… if you want to talk to me about something in confidence- I can give you my word that I won't tell anybody."

Katie was mulling that over, trying to gauge the nun's sincerity.

"You _promise_, you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise- as long as it is not something that puts you or somebody else at risk."

They were nearing some buildings now- probably some outhouses belonging to the convent and Katie decided to just go for it.

"Okay... Do you know whether the mayor is gay?"

* * *

_A/N: Alrighty...Emma and Regina should be on their guard now that Katie is following her own little agenda. I see chaos on the horizon;) also coming up: MM's adulterous ways and Mr Gold's sneaky dealings..._

_Please leave a review- tell me what you think. _


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: here we go...chapter fifteen. enjoy, and thanks for your reviews, PM's...;)_

* * *

Emma was working late tonight, and Katie was sitting on the couch with Mary- Margaret, who was for once actually at home; and miserable- deeply miserable. If she was interpreting the teacher's carefully PG- worded explanation right, and she was pretty sure she was; Mary-Margaret and David had been having a pretty heavy make out session in the hospital's small park as Kathryn unexpectedly showed up and almost caught them. So now the older woman was a mess. Nothing Katie tried seemed to get her out of her funk.

No, she was a horrible person, and she didn't deserve happiness.

No, David had Kathryn- he would never leave her.

Yes- it would be the end of the world if this got out. She would be finished. Everybody in town would hate her- and Regina, who was Kathryn's best friend, would kill her, she blubbered as she dug into her ice cream.

Getting more and more frustrated with the situation, Katie decided to start with her latest plan. She had spent all day trying to come up with new ideas when it had suddenly struck her. Emma always said that if you wanted people to react in a certain way you had to treat them accordingly. Which meant that if she wanted Mary- Margaret to act like Snow she would have to treat her like Snow. And since Snow was just her 'boring' older sister, it was time for the gloves to come off. Major teasing was on the agenda. She waited for the perfect moment and then asked nonchalantly.

"You know that's Regina's ice-cream you're eating, right?"

That did the trick. The spoon stopped mid-air and fell onto Mary-Margaret's lap and Katie snorted with laughter at the terrified expression on the older woman's face. So ridiculous- you just had to mention the Mayor's name and her sister's brain needed rebooting.

"You…you cheeky little monkey," Mary-Margaret spluttered as soon as she had stomached the initial shock, flicking her ice-cream covered spoon at the girl, spraying her with tiny specks of chocolate.

Katie grinned unapologetically and wiped her face. Mission accomplished. No more sobbing, crying one- sided pityfest. Didn't really suit Snow anyway.

Feeling relatively save from another ice-cream attack she offered with all the seriousness born of her fourteen years of life experience;

"You know, I think when something feels right then you just need to do it. And everybody who has a problem with that can just eff off."

Yep, she figured- she had done something right as Mary-Margaret got up, gave her a small hug and went to make them some hot chocolate. And no speech about her being too young to understand either. From now on all bets were off. She would treat every single one of her old friends just as she had before and see what happens.

* * *

Emma was standing in front of Regina's mansion, scowling fiercely at the front door. It had been eight days. Eight days of highly inappropriate daydreams and sleepless nights. Because even though she revelled in the role of being a mother she was still a woman; and god damn it- Her Majesty was playing with forces here she clearly didn't understand.

And while she was beyond grateful that Regina seemed to have taken a genuine liking to her daughter, she was also sure that the woman was still far from stopping all her plotting and scheming. It would probably get even worse before it got better. Just today, as she had picked up Katie from the convent, she had seen Sidney lurking about. The man had seemed extremely nervous and had almost jumped in fright as the headlights of a car parked several feet away flashed up. He had hurried over, speaking urgently with the driver, before he had rushed off again.

If the scene had been in black and white, Emma had been sure she had gotten sucked into some really badly directed film noir. What kind of idiot flashed their headlights in the middle of the day? This was Storybrooke for Christ's sake-not Gotham City.

Badly executed clandestine meetings like this _made_ you look suspicious. Especially when they involved the slimy reporter and mysterious drivers. At least she had memorized the number plate- it did pay off to work in law enforcement once in a while. And as it had turned out- the car had been registered to one Cronan Jacob Gold.

She would have to keep a close eye on those two; but right now her mind was on more important things than treachery and treason. She wondered whether the Mayor saw this- whatever this was what they were having- as an escape as well. A few moments were roles and destiny didn't matter and where it was just about the two of them, and their search for _something_. Salvation- damnation- absolution- who knew? And did it really matter anyhow? As far as Emma was concerned they all could very well be on their way to hell- the good, the bad and all those in-between. She- at least- wasn't going to turn something down that made her feel so many things at once that she couldn't even remember her own name at times.

A sudden gust of wind reminded her of the fact that she was still standing outside in the cold, and since scowling hadn't miraculously opened the door in front of her she settled for banging against it.

Which obviously worked, as it was yanked open a few moments later, revealing a seriously gorgeous but pissed off looking brunette. Why Her Majesty was in such a bad mood though, she had no idea. Honestly, that woman was making her head spin. Just this morning she had called, using her work as a guise, while actually trying to- inconspicuously of course- find out how Katie was doing. And now she was staring at her like a scorned lover. Who of the two of them was actually supposed to be the wiser and older one, she mused. That woman should at least have what? - thirty years on her? Something like that.

Dark eyes were glittering dangerously in a stormy face, and Emma wondered- not for the first time- whether this was going to be her downfall. She could lose everything to the brunette- her family, her life, her daughter- and no one would be the wiser. But then she remembered that Regina was just as cursed as everybody else in this town. Maybe even more so. Knowing that everything was a fake was one thing; but thinking that, while not knowing that your life was a fake as everybody else's was in a whole other league of messed up-ness.

Either way- when it came down to it, they were both just two lost women, looking for something to keep them afloat- something they could give meaning to; and that, above all else was what drew them to one another. With confident steps, she strode up towards the entryway and drew the older woman into her arms, catching her outraged cry in a passionate kiss.

Not that Regina seemed to be complaining once she had given up all pretences of fighting back. Blunt nails were raking over her skin, her clothing leaving her body faster than it had ever had before. Somehow- amidst all the pinching and biting and messy kissing they made it into a room Emma didn't recognize and both tumbled onto a big, white couch in a tangled heap of limbs. Oh how she had needed this, she thought, as they were finally- _finally_ naked and skin on skin. Nothing could compare to this. Her hips surged upwards as wicked fingers found that spot deep inside her and sent her mind into orbit. There was nothing else apart this burning fire within her, and the woman on top of her. The sounds she made, the way she looked when she circled her clit just right, the way she smelled... her brain finally lost the fight to all the sensations and she was dimly aware of olive toned hips rocking feverishly against her leg as she fell over the edge. And then, there was nothing but sweet darkness.

* * *

She couldn't tell what woke her. Maybe it was because she was cold, or the fact that she wasn't at home. Or maybe- it was the naked body, clinging so desperately to her side as if it wanted to merge with hers. She couldn't even see the other woman's face, as it was obscured by silky dark waves; but her lips she could feel- pressed against her skin just below her collarbone. Trying the impossible- getting even closer to the brunette- she decided to just close her eyes and go back to sleep.

* * *

The second time she woke, she was warm. Blinking confusedly she fully opened her eyes. Regina was gone, but she was covered with a blanket- all her clothes stacked neatly on the coffee table next to her.

By the looks of things, she seemed to be in a living room. A very spacious, very inviting looking living room. It was still as expensively and stylishly decorated as what she had seen of the rest of the house so far- but it had a very homey feeling to it. As if it actually belonged to a home, as opposed to a show room.

The blonde sat up carefully, wincing slightly at the soreness between her legs. Dropping the blanket she tried to assess the state her body was in. Fingernail marks on her stomach and a couple of bruises on her hips and thighs. But other than that, she seemed to look presentable. Not counting that she was naked, of course.

The silence around her made her uneasy and she quickly put her clothes back on. She was too old for this, she thought as she decided to forgo wearing her panties. Funny how she wouldn't even have cared five years ago. Her phone informed her that it was six in the morning- which meant that she really needed to get going if she wanted to arrive home before Katie woke. Plus she needed a shower. Badly. But where had the brunette run off to? Emma found it hard to believe that she would have just left her in her own home, completely unsupervised.

She was just lacing up her boots, when the door to the living room opened. Even in her running clothes, the older woman managed to look regal. Silently, they were both seizing the other up, and it occurred to Emma that they hadn't spoken a single word to each other since that phone call yesterday morning. And by the looks of it, neither of them was planning on changing that in the near future.

Emma knew perfectly well why she couldn't get a word out, and she was willing to bet that Regina's muteness came from the same reason. They both seemed to have manoeuvred themselves into unchartered waters; the infamous morning after.

If she was being honest with herself, this was not how she had envisioned this to play out. Not that she cared to dwell on the fact that she had _indeed_ thought about more than hurried, secret trysts. She was Mary-Margaret's daughter after all- all this romantic crap was unfortunately in her genetic code somewhere.

But she had honestly believed that any morning after would involve acidic remarks and not so subtle threats- coupled with being physically kicked out of the house. Before that bleak vision turned into reality she grabbed her phone and stepped close to the Mayor, who was still blocking the doorway.

Sometimes the other woman's inability to back down paid off, Emma thought as she looked closely at Regina's face. Her regal mask of indifference was just that- a mask. Close up the blonde could see the tiniest flicker of emotion- and what she thought she saw in those big, dark eyes was insecurity. And she would imagine that the brunette wasn't used to feeling insecure at all.

Oh, what the heck- she was a sucker for beautiful creatures with sad eyes, a pouty mouth and a bad attitude. Before she could talk herself out of it, she quickly pecked Regina on the lips and almost sprinted for the exit. And while this had undoubtedly been the most pathetic kiss goodbye in history- it was also the bravest thing she had ever done. Baby steps, Emma reminded herself- this was all about baby steps.

* * *

One very hot and very long shower later, Emma volunteered to make breakfast for a change and right on time the three women were on their way to work and school, Katie munching happily on her traditional nightstand chocolate bar. That had been a close one, Emma knew. She had actually put it there while she had been waking her daughter.

There was no Leroy to be found this morning when she made her way into the station- and no incident reports from last night. Yes, life could be wonderful, she sighed as she got comfortable in her chair, propping her feet up on her desk. No work, no catastrophes- perfect conditions for some serious reminiscing about last night.

* * *

"Regina, Kathryn Nolan for you on one."

The chipper voice of her assistant alerted her- through the closed door, nonetheless- and Regina was seriously tempted to go all Evil Queen on him. But that wouldn't do any good she knew-it had never worked in the past.

Besides, today was one of those days where she would have to choose her battles carefully. Last night and this morning had completely blindsided her and she was still trying to process her own behaviour. That Miss Swan had shown up had been a surprise- a nice one once she had gotten over her initial anger at the blonde's presumptuousness.

But her own behaviour this morning had been very disturbing. It had been the very first time in her life that she had woken not only next to, but also cuddled up to another person. Yet alone a lover. Her late husband had thankfully never felt the need to stay after his more or less successful tries. And Graham had been more about taking back her power. Plus, she wasn't sure whether a handful of times put them in the lovers' category. Oh God, she was pathetic. An all-powerful, ruthless Queen who was blushing like a schoolgirl because the first person in her life that she was attracted to had kissed her on the lips this morning. Her reputation would be beyond repair if this was ever known.

"Madame Mayor! Miss Nolan on one!"

Then again- what reputation? She hesitantly picked up her phone. A call from her 'friend' at this time of the day couldn't mean good news.

Or maybe it could. Kathryn had been over the moon, telling her excitedly that David was going to be released from hospital this afternoon. And for once she could wholeheartedly emphasize with another person's happiness. Granted- she didn't care so much where exactly David Nolan spent his days, as long as it was as far away from Miss Blanchard than possible. Maybe empathy was the wrong word, but at least it didn't bother her. Listening to the blonde's happy ramblings she promised to help organize a welcome home party for the next day.

* * *

"Come on Katie, you don't have the guts to do that!"

It was lunch time- and Katie's year was discussing the upcoming student internship starting next week. Since she had just started here she hadn't even known about it until this morning. Which now left her with only three more days to find a placement. Her teacher had given her a list with all the remaining open posts and asked her to apply for the one that she liked best. Yeah, fat chance that she was going to find something in the scraps nobody else had wanted. But then her eyes lit up as she actually read over the paper. Regina Mills was listed as a contact person. Perfect.

"Yeah, I've heard from my sister that no one has ever applied for that spot," Angela chirped in,

"and I know that you are new and all, but even you should have figured out by now that the Mayor is like- the devil ."

Katie just looked at her friend pointedly. Angela and her need for drama. Devil just _might_ be taking it a bit too far.

"It's no big deal," she insisted.

Liam grinned at her, jumping at the chance to call the blonde on her bluff.

"Okay, I bet you twenty bucks that you'll chicken out."

* * *

Regina was returning from a meeting when Ben stopped her on her way to her office and pointed to the seating area.

"Madame Mayor, you have a visitor."

She turned and spotted Katie- who had annexed every single surface on couch and table for her homework.

"Well, hello dear, have you decided to move in?"

Katie grinned up at her and she could feel Ben rolling his eyes at her lame joke. She thought they had already established today that her game was a bit off. Besides that girl and her mother were her Achilles heel- in more sense than one. So a bit of a lame attempt to ease the sudden tension she was feeling shouldn't be a big deal.

"Actually no- though your office does look bigger than Mary-Margaret's apartment."

"Alright then, why don't you come with me and tell me what you need?"

She sent Katie a quick smile and motioned for the girl to follow her into her office.

"By the way- does your mother know you're here?"

Katie nodded; her focus more on her new surroundings than on the Mayor.

"I texted her."

At least that was something Regina mused. She still didn't feel comfortable being around Katie without the Deputy's approval. Whatever it was she was having with the older blonde- she didn't want to risk ruining it by stepping over a line. And everything concerning Katie wasn't even a line; it was a big fat wall. With turrets. And barbed wire.

"Good. Now darling, what can I help you with?"

Katie rummaged through her backpack and took out several sheets of paper.

"My school has this student internship program in my year- staring next week, and your name is on the list, so I was hoping I could do that here. With you."

Regina took the proffered papers, quickly scanning them. That's right- she had completely forgotten about that. The curse had initially set up a lot of things which had been completely foreign to her- including this internship concept. Not that anyone had ever applied for it.

"Hmm, and what made you choose me and my work?"

Yes, she knew she was merely stringing the girl along- as did Katie, who was smiling sweetly at her. Regina raised an eyebrow; she knew that smile by now. It was always heralding a particularly cheeky retort. A trait she had in common with the Deputy.

"Well, I only found out about it today, and out of the choices left; yours was the best."

"Charming, my dear." She replied dryly and Katie's smile widened.

"Plus a boy in my class bet me twenty dollars that I'd be too scared to ask you."

Regina couldn't help it- she had to smile as well. She went over to her desk and signed the papers before she handed them back to Katie.

"You really are your mother's daughter, aren't you?"

"You have _no_ idea!"

The papers were shoved back into the schoolbag and Katie stood back up.

"Alright, we can discuss everything on Friday when I'm coming over for dinner…"

The rest of her sentence was cut short as two arms flew around her back and all the air was squeezed out of her lungs.

She was released just as quickly before Katie more or less bolted through the door, shouting a "thank you" over her shoulder.

Like mother, like daughter. What was it with the Swan women today?

"Aw, just look at you."

Tearing her gaze from the staircase, she turned her attention towards her smirking assistant.

"You're totally smitten with that girl."

Yes she was, but she would rather die than agree with him- she'd never hear the end of it.

"I find her…tolerable, for a child her age."

His raised eyebrows said it all.

"Most teenagers are loud, disrespectful, self-centred brats. Katie though, is neither."

"You should put that on your next election posters; they'll go well with the 'I eat babies for breakfast' ones."

Oh, if she just could- the entertainment factor alone would be worth it. Benjamin winked at her and turned to leave as her voice stopped him.

"Benjamin, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Regina- anything."

He was waiting patiently for her to continue while she was struggling to form the next words. This was Benjamin- he had never wanted to hurt her. Clearing her throat she finally asked.

"Have you ever had that feeling when you meet someone new, that you have actually known them before- even though you have no idea who they were?"

He looked at her for a long while.

"All the time."

* * *

The rest of her day had been uneventful; she made it home on time- had her shower and settled down in front of the TV with her dinner and a glass of wine. Tomorrow was the party at the Nolan's and she found herself looking forward to it. Not because of all the nitwits she had to coddle and humour, but for Miss Swan's and Katie's presence.

She didn't like it- not one tiny bit, but right now she was feeling lonely. It was only ten o'clock. It wasn't too late, was it? Even if it was, she wanted change, didn't she? So maybe it was time for some allowances; time to risk the Deputy's rejection. Telling herself firmly that it was just the wine talking, she quickly composed a text message.

'_Would you like to come over tonight? I promise coffee in the morning if you should fall asleep on me again.'_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Just so that you know; this chapter consists of nothing but smut...and fluff; or smuff? -because I'm in an overall fluffy mood today. And fluffy moods need to be taken seriously;)_

* * *

'_Would you like to come over tonight? I promise coffee in the morning if you should fall asleep on me again.'_

Emma stared incredulously at her phone. She wasn't really that surprised that Regina had blatantly ignored her rule about texting, but the actual content was a tad unexpected. Who was she kidding? Never in a million years would she have seen that one coming.

The butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach despite her best efforts to get rid of them started doing merry summersaults- not caring that they might fall victim to a ruse.

With shaky fingers she typed a reply.

"_I thought you didn't let fuck toys stay the night, Madame Mayor."_

Oh God, had that really been such a great idea? Emma eyed her phone warily, almost expecting it to burst into flames any second now. Which didn't happen- of course- but the 'beep' signalling the arrival of a new text a minute later had the same effect on the blonde.

"_I don't, Deputy."_

Fuck the butterflies; _she_ felt like doing summersaults now. Maybe a bit prematurely, but hope can do wonders to your perception.

"_I'll be over as soon as the pixie is in bed."_

* * *

Emma once again parked her beetle well down the road from the Mayor's house- better to still play it safe. The door of 108 Mifflin Street opened before she could even knock; flooding her and the pathway with warm light.

Regina beckoned her to enter, dark eyes betraying shining with amusement as Emma had to visibly pull herself together in order to get her legs to comply. Honestly, she couldn't help it- the brunette was wearing pyjamas. Very, _very_ sexy looking purple silk pyjamas with a lace trimmed top- making her legs appear endless and her breasts…well, let's just say that in her next life she wanted to be that top. _That_ top wrapped around _this_ brunette's chest.

"Cat got your tongue, dear?" the melodious lilt of Regina's rich alto voice did wicked things to her body, making it very hard to concentrate, and before she knew it, she was left standing alone as the brunette made her way up the winding staircase.

"Are you coming, Miss Swan?"

She stood by it- her theory of the succubus had been right. She was being lured to her doom.

The hallway at the top of the stairs was deserted but she doggedly followed the single beam of light spilling through the only opened door.

She had barely set one foot into the room as a hand shot out and grabbed her by the shirt. Dark red lips were kissing their way down her throat, as her jacket was pushed down and her shirt up. Her nipples were already pressing against the material of her bra, begging for attention. Not a second later their pleading was answered as Regina took first one and then the other into her mouth, the sensation threatening her knees to buckle.

There was no way this was ending like last night, Emma firmly told herself. She couldn't even tell for sure whether Regina had come before she had conked out; but if she had- she definitely couldn't take credit for that. And that was something that didn't sit well with her.

She pulled the brunette flush against her body, letting her jean clad thigh rest between silky ones. A low groan, ripped from the other woman's throat was her reward, as frantic hips immediately bore down on her thigh in their search for more friction.

Emma pulled back from that addictive mouth and looked at Regina closely. Fuck, that woman was already pretty far gone. Her cheeks were deeply flushed, her eyes impossibly dark and wide and judging by the looks of it, it wouldn't take much more than a few humps against her leg- pardon her crudeness- for the other woman to fall over the edge. That was not how she wanted tonight to go. They hadn't both been acting like idiots just to repeat their very own version of 'wham bam thank you mam'.

Doing the first thing that came to mind to rectify the situation, Emma tightened her arms further and simply lifted the other woman off her feet.

She would have dropped her again though as her eardrum was almost shattered by an indignant squeak; hadn't it been for the two long legs instinctively wrapping around her waist. Was it too much to ask that the woman make up her mind?

Emma rolled her eyes as she deposited her charge on the bed, dislodging herself from the Mayor's grasp in the process. One quick kiss on pouty lips stopped the impending string of complaints and Regina even aided the process of removing her pants by lifting her hips. The brunette leaned up on her elbows, a sultry smile on her face as she obviously revelled in the blonde's admiration. In her defence, Emma couldn't help it. That woman was just too beautiful for words. The conversation from their first 'encounter' came to her mind:

_"Foreplay is something reserved for lovers, Miss Swan; as are beds and love making for that matter…"_

And her face broke into a big, giddy, honest-to-goodness happy smile. To an outsider this might have seemed insignificant but Emma knew that this was an epic step for the brunette.

And she was determined to make this memorable for the both of them. The blonde quickly dropped to the floor; and grasping the other woman behind her knees, she drew her hips towards the edge of the mattress. Ignoring the surprised 'oomph' from above her as Regina's upper body fell back on the bed she gently nudged the toned legs in front of her apart and began placing tender kisses on the inside of Regina's upper thigh.

The tortured, small whimpers were music to her ears, as she languidly kissed her way up one thigh and down the other; deliberately ignoring the woman's centre. Once they reached a knee, Emma's lips retraced their steps; but this time the temptation proved too big and she couldn't resist a lick over impossibly wet folds.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. There was no going back- she was already addicted. That woman was so…there were no words for it. Emma just knew that she had found a new favourite place to be. A few more tentative swipes with her tongue and an extremely compliant Regina drew up her knees in order to grant her easier access and Emma wasted no time in taking advantage of that.

Grabbing hold of the brunette's thighs she began to immerse herself in her task with abandonment. Every whimper and sigh went straight to her core and she had to press her own legs together as she was kissing, nibbling and licking the other woman's folds like there was no tomorrow.

When the Mayor's movements gradually increased, she knew it was time to step up the game a bit. Using her left hand, she parted Regina's labia and engulfed her clit with her lips, humming against it.

That did it. Olive toned hips suddenly surged up, almost dislodging her in the process and Emma decided to take pity on the heavily panting woman. Redoubling her efforts on the Mayor's clit she plunged two fingers into her heat, going hard and fast straight away.

Not a minute later, Regina released a guttural groan as her walls clamped around her fingers and another bout of wetness greeted Emma's eager mouth. She greedily lapped it all up- determined not letting even one drop escape. When she was done she withdrew her fingers, taking care to be gentle and placed a last sweet kiss on the brunette's nub- drawing another shudder from her. She decided to wait- not wanting to crowd Regina too soon when a hand searched blindly for her and found purchase in her hair.

A soft tug and a murmured

"Come up here dear,"

was all the encouragement she needed to join the still recovering brunette on the bed.

Regina's hair was framing her flushed face in a wild, dark halo, giving her the look of an untamed forest creature and Emma decided to go with her instinct. She leaned down and kissed Regina fully on the lips, praying that her advances would be welcome. The blonde needn't have to have worried though, seeing as the other woman replied enthusiastically, apparently not minding tasting her own flavour on pale pink lips.

Their kiss was unhurried and sensuous- Emma had noticed the Mayor's tendency to become sleepy right after sex the first time they had slept together and she revelled in the resulting softness in the body next to her.

Bit by bit though it became harder to ignore her own arousal, her kisses growing more urgent- relaying her need. She was endlessly grateful when Regina started to respond in kind and focused on relieving her of her clothes. For a moment it looked as if her jeans would win the fight but she should have known that Regina Mills took no prisoners. Maybe the other woman's forceful yanking was responsible for her bruised thighs since 'gentle' and 'careful' apparently didn't exist in her vocabulary. At least it got the job done and the last item to remove was the Mayor's own top.

After a bit of a fight over dominance which left the both of them with several impressive new bite marks, Emma found herself sprawled on her back- Regina raining blazing hot kisses down on her chest.

Well screw it, she thought- you couldn't always win. Besides…loosing like that might even turn out just fine- especially since the brunette was lowering her hips to hers, connecting their centres.

Now it was Emma's turn to draw up her knees, as she tried to keep up wit the pace the older woman was setting. Her wrists were still firmly clasped in Regina's hands and all her senses boiled down to the woman on top of her. With each thrust she felt herself climbing higher and higher and when she saw Regina coming undone the second time that night she finally toppled over the edge as well.

The brunette had slumped down on her, the both of them lying in an impossibly tangled, sweaty heap. It took Emma a few minutes to recuperate and she gently stroked through the wet, dark tresses of the Mayor who was- by the looks of it- almost asleep. With sheer superhuman effort she managed to get the two of them under the covers; sadly not without rousing Her Grumpiness though, whose sleepy voice made her displeasure over being disturbed very clear.

"Stop fussing woman," Emma grumbled, her arms securing Regina firmly to her "just don't wanna get us cold."

She dared to close her eyes as well, when she felt the brunette relax in her embrace.

"Just so that you remember: You promised coffee in the morning. And I have to leave at half five,"

she mumbled; just before sleep finally claimed her too.

* * *

The party at the Nolan's was well underway, the house cramped with too many people having had a bit too much of champagne. Her friend was doing a great impression of an energizer bunny on crack and Regina thanked the heavens that Miss Blanchard had chickened out and wasn't attending. Otherwise she would have had to lace the food with Ritalin- she could only deal with one crazy woman at a time.

Her eyes swept over the other partygoers, immediately resting on shiny blonde curls, bouncing wildly as the Deputy was laughing loudly at something Ruby had said. Regina leaned back against the wall, for now content to simply observe the other woman.

Not that she had been in a bad mood today- far from it actually- but she felt different after this morning. Last night had been…amazing- even if she still had trouble admitting that to herself; and her sudden openness towards the blonde made her want to cringe every time she thought about it.

She just hoped the fact that she had never willingly subjected herself to such an intimate situation before made up for their awkwardly shared morning coffee. She hadn't even been able to fully look at the sleepy blonde while she had puttered around in the kitchen.

And the soft goodbye kiss, combined with a shy smile and a rumbled "See you tonight at the party," had completely done her in.

Emerald eyes suddenly bore into hers and her lips curled into an amused smirk as she caught the Deputy staring at her hungrily. She raised an eyebrow in silent question and was rewarded with a lovely crimson flush on pale cheeks before the clearly befuddled blonde turned her attention back towards Miss Lucas. Now this was a facet of their new 'relationship' she could deal with.

Unfortunately she had to cut her observation short as Miss Curtis walked towards her. She was not giving that busybody a chance today to ruin her mood; so she quickly abandoned her spot intent on finding Katie since Miss Swan was still occupied. Threading her way through the many people she made her way into the kitchen where she had last seen the little blonde talking and giggling with another girl her age. The only person in the kitchen though was Kathryn, refilling snack trays.

"Excuse me dear, have you seen Katie by any chance?"

Completely absorbed in her task, the blonde merely pointed at the back door; not even looking up as she replied,

"I think she went into the garden with Angela Simmons."

Regina stepped out onto the back porch and scanned the small patch of green. It was completely deserted. No wonder; the weather didn't really entice people to leave the warm house. She wondered whether she should just go back inside when she heard faint giggling coming from the direction of the tool-shed which stood in the back left corner.

What were those two doing out in the cold? Katie had only been back to school for two days- was she dead set on getting another fever? Frowning at the girl's irresponsible behaviour, and at the fact that the heels of her Louboutin's got repeatedly stuck in the muddy lawn, she made her way over to the shed and peeked around one corner.

Now why wasn't she surprised? The teenagers were hunched over a phone, completely engrossed in whatever it was that was playing on the small screen. With a wicked smirk she stepped right in front of them and cleared her throat. Oh yes, it was great to be the Evil Queen. Making two teenagers jump like that was quite entertaining.

Katie was the first one to recover and blurted out:

"Damn it Regina, you really scared the cra…scared us half to death!"

"Well dear, it's good to know that since I clearly wasn't capable of ending you- the hypothermia you'll be getting by being out here without a coat might take care of that anyway."

This Angela girl was looking at her as if she was facing a firing squad, but Katie not so discreetly rolled her eyes, making it clear what she thought of her 'adult need for drama'.

"Do you want to get sick again, pet?" she asked softly; hoping the young blonde would see that she actually wasn't trying to sound patronizing.

For a moment Katie looked at her as if she was gearing for a fight but then she just shook her head.

"Alright then. How about we all go back inside now?"

Regina turned back towards the house, Katie falling in step next to her, with Angela on her other side.

"What were you doing out here anyway?"

"Angela wanted to tell me something in private."

"I see- and that couldn't have waited until you saw each other in school tomorrow?"

Two sets of eyes looked at her as if she had just said something particularly dense, and she had to grin. Of course she had; teenage-girl matters could _never_ wait.

She ushered the two girls inside, Angela taking off immediately. Frowning slightly at the girl's odd behaviour she realized that a few weeks ago she wouldn't even have thought about it twice. It would have been normal to her. But now the difference in how the girls were acting around her was clearly noticeable.

"Regina, are you okay?"

She smiled at Katie who was scrutinizing her closely.

"Yes dear. Come on; let's go find your mother."

Miss Lucas was nowhere to be seen and Miss Swan's eyes lit up as she noticed the two of them making their way over. The blonde didn't even bother to hide her relief as she excused herself from the women she had been talking to.

"Careful Deputy; or you'll be recruited for the Bible Club faster than you know. These two ladies are relentless when it comes to gaining new members."

"Tell me about it" the other woman laughed "though I think I should be safe for the next while."

"Will I have to expect letters of complaint about our new Deputy, Miss Swan?" she drawled, an easy smile curling her lips.

"Maybe- maybe not. We'll just have to wait and see." Green eyes, twinkling with mischief almost made her forget that they were both in public; and it must have shown on her face since Miss Swan cleared her throat and broke eye- contact.

"Emma?" Katie piped up, her eyes darting back and forth between the two of them,

"Can I go with Angela, and you pick me up at their place later? Their cat had kittens last Friday."

Miss Swan had to blink a couple of times before she could form a reply to her daughter's question, but other than that nothing let on that they had been flirting with each other- at least Regina hoped so as she nervously followed the exchange between the duo.

"Not tonight, pixie. It's already late and we're leaving soon. How about you go over to their place tomorrow after school if her parents are okay with that?"

"Okay fine; I can ask her right now if you want?"

Emma nodded her head,

"Make sure to say your goodbyes to everyone, I'll just need to have a quick word about work with the Mayor and then we can go."

Regina looked at the younger woman pointedly as Katie disappeared in search of her friend, but Miss Swan merely smiled at her innocently.

"Madame Mayor, if you please?"

She followed the blonde through the kitchen and onto the back porch where she was pulled into a pair of arms.

"Miss Swan, what prey tell do you think you're doing?" she hissed "Do you want everyone to know about us?"

"That's a bit rich coming from you, huh?" the grinning woman said as she clasped her neck with one hand- joining their lips in a kiss.

It was sweet and slow and ended much too soon, but the loud laughter coming from somewhere inside the house shattered their illusion of privacy. Loath to leave the warm, strong arms encircling her she tilted her head back and lifted her hand, gently wiping the smudge of her own lipstick off the blonde's mouth.

"I must say I really dislike it when you start something without the intent of finishing it, Deputy" she husked.

"Why not think of it as a promise of things to come?" Miss Swan replied as she let go of her and followed her back inside.

* * *

_A/N: Worse than teenagers those two- we'll see for how long they can keep this a secret. Katie and Mary-Margaret are not the only ones who are getting suspicious. So here we go- fluff as promised. We'll just call this necessary emotional development, ok? -and get back to the actual plot in the next chapter;) _


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Yes I know, I'm still feeling fluffy and you guys have to put up with that- sorry;) I hope you enjoy;)_

* * *

„_You called for me, my Queen?"_

"_Blue- thank you for coming so quickly."_

"_What is it that troubles you so deeply that you call upon me at such a late hour?"_

"_It's the King, Blue."_

"_The King? Regina- has he hurt you again?"_

"_No, thanks to your interference he has been content to avoid me for the last several months. It's his demeanour concerning Snow that worries me."_

"_But my Queen, Snow is the only person apart from Eva whom the King has always treated with nothing but love and kindness."_

"_I know, Blue- I know. It is just that ever since she has started growing into a woman that my husband's 'adoration' of her has increased dramatically."_

"_What exactly do you mean, Regina?"_

"_I'm not quite sure how to explain it. It's just this feeling that I can't shake. He has put her mother on a pedestal; painting her as the purest, most perfect and beautiful woman there ever was. And he measures _everything_ Snow does or says against it."_

"_A lot of fathers are completely smitten with their daughters though."_

"_But not to that extent. It's Eva this and Eva that, and I don't know what I fear more: that the King will not be able to distinguish between his dead wife and his daughter in the future and overstep a line he should never cross; or that he will feel betrayed because Snow fell short of his expectations, thus earning his wrath."_

"_Do you truly believe the situation could turn this bad?"_

"_Yes I do. You told me yourself that Leopold had literally been mad with grief over the death of his wife. What if he never truly recovered? He sometimes even calls Snow by her mother's name now Blue-and he doesn't always seem to realize that he's doing it."_

"_That does sound worrisome…"_

"…_sometimes I just want to take the girls and run…"_

"_Your life would be forfeit, Regina. You know your husband would hunt you down. And who would be looking after Snow and Katelyn then? I can only do so much, you know that." _

* * *

"Hi Ben," Emma chirped as she perched herself on the edge of his desk.

"Hello Deputy. If you have to take a seat could you please do so on a chair- or maybe perhaps on the couch over there?"

"Whoa, no need to bite my head off_._ Are you channelling the Mayor now? You know if you are; just blink once and I will go and get an exorcist."

At least he wasn't hitting her; that had to be a good sign, Emma hoped. And when Ben finally relented and smiled at her she dared to grin as well.

"Sorry Emma. Regina has just been in an impossible mood all day."

He cast an exasperated glance at the door separating them from his boss. "What brings you here anyway? I hope for your sake that you didn't do anything to set her off."

"Me? I'd never! I had a meeting with the fire department for the ball and wanted to talk to Regina about it- that's all."

"I wouldn't recommend it unless it's something that she really has to know right now."

"Come on, it really can't be that bad."

"You have no idea," the assistant intoned darkly, "she has reduced two people to tears already and Sydney Glass looked as if he feared for his life. The man was shaking when he left her office- actually shaking."

Emma narrowed her eyes. That was the second time in three days that the reporter seemed to be scared of something- or someone.

"Well, then I better get myself in there in order to cheer her up."

"You are a brave woman Emma Swan. But don't you dare piss her off any further. I still can't leave work for another three hours."

"I'm sorry Ben, I promise nothing." She laughed as she resolutely knocked on the door.

* * *

A terse "Come in", more a command than a request made her want to rethink her idea, but then she just shrugged it off. She was sure that if she'd let herself be discouraged by the Mayor's more prissy moods she'd never get anywhere with the woman.

Unfortunately, Ben really hadn't been exaggerating. Her Majesty graced her with a look that chilled her to the bone. Oh dear, this was going to be fun.

"Madame Mayor."

"Deputy Swan, what is it, I'm rather busy."

Were Saviours eligible for hazard pay? Maybe she should check her employment contract while she was here. Deciding she might as well get comfortable before she met her untimely end she plunked down on the visitor's chair and shot the brunette a smile. Not knowing how to break the ice she went with the first thing that came to mind.

"What on earth happened to you? You look like death warmed over."

Fuck. She could feel herself cringing as the words left her mouth. What was wrong with her?

"Not that it's any of your business, Miss Swan; but I had a rather short night."

"How come? Missed me already?"

"Miss Swan…"

Emma raised her hands, hoping to stem the flow of insults she was undoubtedly about to be subjected to.

"Regina, relax. It was just a poor attempt at humour. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry."

She released a sigh of relief as the older woman settled on merely glaring at her. Taking that as her cue to continue she softly added,

"Anything I can help you with?"

The Mayor's eyes glazed over for a short second, the sight tugging at the blonde's heartstrings. What on earth had happened to the woman that a simple offer of help- from her arch-nemesis' daughter nonetheless- caused the waterworks to start? But Regina wouldn't be Regina if she didn't manage to get her emotions back under control in no time.

"I don't think so, Deputy. I just…had some…disturbing dreams last night."

"That sucks. I know how that can wear you down."

"Do you have frequent nightmares as well, Miss Swan?"

Frequent? That wasn't good. That really wasn't good at all. The only positive thing about this situation was that Regina was confiding in her.

"No, not really. But Katie gets some really bad ones from time to time that keep her up all night."

"She does? What about?"

Emma looked at the brunette contemplatively. It was curious really, how strongly Regina reacted every single time Katie's name fell. And not for the first time the blonde asked herself whether the Mayor was feeling this strange connection with her daughter, but without being able to explain it.

Just like Mary-Margaret did when it came to David; or Katie and herself for that matter. She knew telling Regina outright would end very badly for everyone involved- but maybe Regina's subconscious just needed a gentle nudge in the right direction.

"The real bad ones- the ones that usually make her crawl into my bed…well I think they are about her life before I found her… about her mother,… her family…"

She relayed softly, keeping a sharp eye on Regina's face and she was relieved to see compassion and concern flicker across the other woman's features together with the tension and alarm she had expected.

"…but she always insists that she never remembers anything about her dreams. Nor does she seem to have any memories of her parents…"

"But you don't believe her?"

One day, they might not need to lie to each other anymore, Emma hoped as she continued to spin her tale.

"I think that she tries very hard not to remember. Something must have happened to her that traumatized her badly. But it does say in her file that she had mentioned her mother and an older sister to a social worker."

"And nothing came of that?"

"No. Nothing. And from that point onward she refused to talk about them ever again. But we completely got off topic Regina- I'm sorry. This was about your nightmares."

The Mayor looked at her for a long moment before she averted her gaze.

"It's nothing, Miss Swan. Just some weird dreams about people I knew a long time ago."

Emma inclined her head in understanding; that would be all she'd be getting out of the brunette, she knew. At least Regina seemed calmer now. But still- a topic change seemed to be a good idea and she was here for a reason.

"Listen Regina, I actually wanted to ask you something. Katie and I are going to the movie theatre tonight, and we were wondering if you wanted to come."

She pondered whether Regina would beat her to death with her phone if she actually took it out in order to take a shot of her slack- jawed expression. Probably. And she thought she was socially awkward.

"Well?" she prompted as the brunette still looked at her like she had proposed they elope together.

"Miss Swan, has it occurred to you that I might be busy on such short notice?"

Yes, it actually had. That is why she had sat on Benjamin's desk and taken a good hard look at the Mayor's memo book. And there had been no more appointments for today. But arguing about whether Regina was free tonight or not could backfire, so Emma chose to ignore the question.

"Oh come on Madame Mayor, it's just a movie and dinner at Granny's. It's our little family tradition. Once a month we have something horribly unhealthy for dinner and then we go catch an old movie and eat stale popcorn. But if you're busy, that's fine. I already warned Katie that you might not be able to make it."

"It was your daughter's idea to ask me?"

Gotcha. The sparkle in brown eyes was all she needed to know. Feeling though as if a bit of sucking up never hurt as well she added;

"It was; that girl is full of great ideas."

"And you're sure you wouldn't mind Deputy; me cutting in on your family time?"

In how many different ways did she have to spell it out in order for the other woman to believe her? Emma's exasperation vanished as quickly as it had come though. Just in the last week she had seen the raw beauty of the brunette's personality shining through her icy demeanour on a few occasions, and she had promised herself that she would do everything she could that Regina would one day feel comfortable enough around her to just be herself. And if she needed reassurance that her company was desired, than that was what she was going to get.

"Of course not. Plus I really need you there for an intervention."

"Trouble parenting, Miss Swan? Does your daughter object to bad entertainment and junk food?"

"Not at all," Emma laughed, happy that the mayor was jumping at the chance to tease her.

"But when we'll pick her up from the Simmons' she will have spent the last several hours playing with kittens Regina- kittens! I need that intervention for myself; do you know what that girl is capable of with that puppy dog face? I'll probably end up adopting the entire litter! "

"Really Miss Swan? A mere slip of a girl has wrapped you so firmly around her finger?"

"I'd like to see you try once she has you under her evil spell," she joked. "So are you coming now, or what?"

Regina smirked as she leaned back in her chair.

"Very well, dear. If you insist. I wouldn't want to miss you being outplayed by a child for anything in the world."

Emma merely grinned as she stood up and opened the office door.

"Well Madame Mayor, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we? I'll pick you up around half five."

She gave a merry wave at Regina and then at Ben as she disappeared down the stairs, completely missing the bewildered look on the assistant's face.

* * *

Some help that woman was, Emma thought as she was sitting on the Simmons' couch, sipping her coffee. As soon as they had pulled up in Regina's Mercedes- what else- Katie had literally dragged them both into the house, insisting they take a look at the kitties.

After their initial shock that the Mayor was standing in their living room, Angela's parents had offered coffee and now they were making polite small talk while the girls were sitting on the floor, playing with the tiny fur-balls.

Though by the way Regina was smiling at the kittens' antics she was willing to bet that the other woman would have joined the girls as well if it weren't for the fact that other people were watching. Another cat lover. Dear God. Not that she hated cats or anything, but she was more of a dog person herself.

Katie had also noticed the Mayor's longing glances, so she had simply crawled over to Regina and deposited the kitten she had been holding on her lap. The beaming smiles that first lit up the Mayor's and then Katie's face a second later gave her hope that they were on the right track. If Mary-Margaret could noticeably change now that she was spending so much time with David, then maybe Regina could do the same if she spent more time around them. Exposure therapy for Evil Queens. At least that was the theory which had led her to extend her invitation tonight.

* * *

Much later that evening, Regina was lying in bed her mind still on the last few hours. She didn't believe that she had ever been subjected to so much silliness in her entire life. Nor could she remember the last time she had genuinely enjoyed herself like that. Miss Swan and her daughter were rather cute together and their good mood had been infectious. Before she knew it she had traumatized more people this evening by openly teasing and laughing with the two blondes in public than in her entire years of being the resident Ice Queen Bitch of Storybrooke. And she had liked it, she finally admitted to herself as she turned her light off.

Just as she was about to drift off her phone signalled an incoming text and her stomach did a funny flip when she saw Miss Swan's name flash on the screen.

"_Today was fun. Hoping the Mayor's house will be nightmare-free tonight!"_

Her vision turned blurry all of a sudden and it took her a moment to realize that she was tearing up again. Wiping her eyes she re-read the text a few more times, as if to convince herself that she had really been the intended recipient. Before she could talk herself out of it she decided to send a reply.

"_I hope the same will be true for Miss Blanchard's little loft."_

She only had to wait for a minute.

"_Thanks. Sweet dreams Regina."_

Judging by the warm feeling bubbling up inside here that might actually be the case for once.

"_Good night, Miss Swan."_

* * *

_A/N: Coming up next- more backstory, Katie playing Nancy Drew and what exactly has Sydney been up to anyway?_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: First and foremost my apologies for taking forever to post this chapter, and my deepest thanks to all of you who were so kind to review, support and favourite. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait._

_As usual: I don't own anything- not even the conversation between Katie and the doctor. This one actually happened word for word, only with my baby sister- and me accompanying her. _

* * *

Katie readjusted the straps of her backpack as she trudged home. School had finished earlier than usual and instead of going to the station or wait for Mary-Margaret the young blonde had told her mother she'd walk home instead. A girl just needed some alone time every now and then. Especially when said girl had noticed a slight problem and couldn't talk to anyone about it.

Casting yet another glance over her shoulder she was relieved that for once Sidney Glass seemed nowhere to be seen. The reporter had been ever present for the last couple of days- and initially she had assumed that Regina had ordered him to keep an eye on Emma, since her blonde mother's theory of Sidney being the one and only Evil Queen's Mirror was most likely right. But Sidney had been lurking around her school; he'd been seated in the hospital's small waiting room when she had been visiting Lily, and he was always at Granny's, no matter who was or wasn't with her.

Emma would freak out if she knew. And accuse the Mayor on the spot. And that was exactly the reason Katie hadn't mentioned anything yet. Things with Regina were still far from perfect in her opinion, but she wasn't willing to loose what little connection she had managed to make with the brunette again over the two women coming to blows.

Maybe she was just being paranoid; she tried to convince herself as she climbed up the stairs to her apartment. Emma and Regina seemed to be getting on just fine and Sidney had no reason to follow her. After all, there was no way that Regina would have figured out who she really was? As usual, her imagination went wild at this point, vividly painting all the scenarios ranging from Regina pushing her away because she didn't believe her or telling her that she was disappointed of how she had turned out, to Regina never telling her at all that she knew because she didn't want her anymore.

As if on cue she started feeling queasy and her hands wouldn't cooperate as she went to unlock the apartment door and promptly dropped the keys. Cursing loudly at her own clumsiness she just stood there for a few seconds, willing the tears of frustration that had gathered in her eyes away. She had turned into such a cry-baby lately, it was so embarrassing. At least her eye-hand coordination had improved significantly on the second try, but as she went to pull the door open- it suddenly smashed into her, sending her falling back into the hallway. A sharp pain exploded in her forehead as her face grew hot and a tall, blurry figure raced down the staircase.

* * *

Since Miss Swan had arrived in town she had been here more often than in all the other 27 years combined, Regina Mills grimly observed as she entered Storybrooke Hospital. Her thunderous expression seemed to provide enough incentive for doctors, nurses and patients alike to take cover and stay clear off her path. Maybe all these village idiots weren't as dense as she had always assumed- because she was more than happy to take her bad mood out on them before she had to face Miss Swan and Katie.

Graham had called her not twenty minutes ago, informing her of the brake-in at Miss Blanchard's and that Emma was at the hospital with her daughter who had somehow gotten hurt, ensuring her that he would keep her posted. Which of course was unacceptable. She would not idly wait around in her office until the Sherriff deigned to tell her what was going on. Not only was the break-in itself worrying; but the mere thought of the girl injured had propelled her out of her seat before she could even think about why she was reacting so strongly.

She pushed through the last doors separating her from the emergency ward where Miss Swan just stepped out of a small exam room, her phone clutched to her ear and her mouth set into a hard line. Green eyes narrowed as they fell on her and in an instant the blonde had hung up and was standing before her.

"How is your daughter, Deputy?" Regina rushed out; ignoring the peculiar looks they were receiving.

"She has a two inch long cut just below her eyebrow. Whoever it was that broke into our home shoved the door right in her face, hitting her just above the eye."

Regina released the breath she'd been holding. This was still bad, but not as bad as it could have been. But Miss Swan wasn't done yet.

"You wouldn't know anything about that, Madame Mayor, would you?"

True to form the blonde accused her on the spot. Just like that. And just like that her own rage skyrocketed. It would have been so easy to give in, hadn't it been for that surprising stab of pain over being wrongly accused, which caused her to falter for the first time in many years. And yes, she did understand that the blonde was merely acting out of fear for her child. Not that she was willing to forgive the Deputy any time soon, but it did make her want to soften the blow. The things that woman made her do; she'd better appreciate it.

"Deputy, if this is your idea of investigative police work- then I truly fear for Storybrooke's safety."

There, much better than her usual "I will end you" approach, but her voice had still carried no small amount of steel- it wouldn't do if Miss Swan thought she could be so easily bullied. And it had worked. The blonde- who had been eying her closely as she spoke seemed to deflate right in front of her- even looking a bit ashamed, and Regina rolled her eyes at herself when the urge to comfort the distressed woman rose unbidden in her chest. This was getting ridiculous. But since she had already sailed into uncharted waters so to speak, maybe she could even practice forgiveness. She stepped a bit closer and husked,

"Besides my dear, believe me- if I wanted to break into your humble abode in order to get up to all sorts of mischief I would certainly do so myself, and not get someone to do it for me."

Regina looked at Miss Swan through dark long lashes and was relieved to see the blonde's gaze soften. Emma Swan's ability to see right through all the bullshit she usually pulled on a daily basis really came in handy when she was speaking the truth. The blonde's breath hitched slightly and to her utter mortification Regina felt the blush rising on her own face as it registered with her just how the other woman had interpreted what she had said. Not quite how she had meant it to come across, since she had really been thinking of her own recent brake-in, but not an unwelcome result to say the least. The sound of a throat clearing caused her and Miss Swan to jerk away from each other. The head nurse was eyeing them sceptically, but went straight down to business.

"Deputy? Do you have a moment to come over to my desk and fill out the necessary forms?"

The blonde hesitated to answer as she looked at the door separating her from her daughter and the nurse smiled kindly.

"Your daughter is in very good hands, I promise. And it will speed things up."

Miss Swan still seemed unwilling to move, something Regina wholeheartedly understood. Would that have been her own child lying injured in that treatment room, nothing would have made her leave her side.

"My desk is just over there- you'd still be close by."

Green eyes fell on her again, and something passed in them the brunette couldn't explain. For a moment it seemed as if Miss Swan was angry at her, but then she almost looked resigned and sad as she gave her a slight smile.

"Regina, would you mind keeping an eye on Katie please, while I take care of the paperwork?"

She merely nodded in reply, still puzzled over the other woman's sudden odd behaviour. Maybe it was the stress. But there were more important things to do right now than contemplating the melodramatic antics of one Emma Swan. She had promised to keep an eye on the Deputy's daughter- so that was what she was going to do. And since she couldn't very well do that from this side of the door, she resolutely pushed down on the handle and stepped into the small room. And not a second too late as it seemed, as Katie- who was sitting on a gurney, pressing a bloodied dressing to her eye- blurted out incredulously;

"You can't be serious- I'm a girl! I _need_ my eyebrow!"

Regina felt the corners of her mouth twitching as the attending nurse looked pointedly at the doctor in the room before she put the razor in her hand down again. Well it seemed that young Katelyn could easily fend for herself. And people thought she had a commanding presence. She closed the door behind her and smiled at Katie who looked utterly surprised at her sudden appearance.

"Hello dear, your mother asked me to keep you company while she's busy filling out some forms. Is that alright with you?"

Katie's shoulders sagged slightly and she shot her a watery smile that betrayed how unsettled the girl really felt despite all her bravado. She went over to the gurney and sat on its edge- slightly behind the little blonde- and started rubbing soothing circles on the girl's lower back as the young man, who she was apparently supposed to take for a competent doctor, timidly made his way over to them.

Clearly her sudden presence on top of his patient's adamant behaviour had proven too much. She stood by it- cursed or not- she was surrounded by morons. Staring at Katie as if he was afraid she might bite him, he grimaced and tried his best to sound comforting.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we can stitch this little cut of yours up without having to shave off your eyebrow. How does that sound, huh?"

"What? No! I. Am. A. Girl! You can't use stitches right on my face! I'll look like a freak!"

The nurse actually snorted in amusement, and Regina had trouble keeping her expression blank herself. The harried look on the poor man's face was just too precious for words. Clearly not used to dealing with high maintenance patients that one. Or maybe he was generally scared of little girls with strong attitudes. Looking for support he turned back towards the nurse, who finally took pity on him and offered:

"It's a very straight and shallow cut. I think glue might work just as fine."

Ten minutes and another outburst from Katie- who refused to be given a tetanus shot- later, they were told by the still grinning nurse that they could take a seat in the waiting area until Miss Swan was ready to take Katie home. Regina kept a firm grip on the girl's arm as she guided her to a chair- despite the doctor's and Katie's own insistence that she didn't have a concussion or felt dizzy. She wasn't willing to risk another incident, especially since the young blonde looked a bit pale.

* * *

When Regina stepped through Miss Blanchard's doorway the same evening, she had trouble believing just what she was seeing. After Miss Swan had placated the attending doctor at the hospital and ensured him that her daughter had just received a tetanus shot not six months ago, she had quietly thanked her and taken Katie home. But to her relief, she hadn't cancelled their Friday night date, though the brunette was sure she would have done so if she had thought of it.

So here she was, carrying a box of rice crispy cakes- she wasn't up to her usual game, she knew-but she'd be damned if she showed up without some sort of dessert- and a big bag of Chinese takeout. The entire way over in her car she had worried whether she'd even be welcome, but now that she was standing here, she wondered whether it had been her who had sustained a head injury today.

Marco was busy changing the locks on the door and Miss Blanchard, Miss Lucas, Leroy, Kathryn, David and Graham were sitting around the dining table in various degrees of intoxication, taking turns in downing shots in some sort of drinking game.

Katie- wearing nothing but the band-aid above her eye and a pink swimsuit- was kneeling on the floor, trying to get Pongo to play "dead" and Miss Swan was nowhere to be seen. If Jefferson had walked up to her in a tutu right now, pouring her a cup of tea- she wouldn't have blinked an eye.

All heads whipped around as Marco politely greeted her and just as the sudden silence that followed grew deafening, Katie and Pongo delightedly made their way over to her, the former selflessly relieving her of the sweets she brought while the latter whined pleadingly, his big eyes firmly fixed on the take out bag.

"Regina!"

Emma Swan had finally decided to join this merry asylum and stepped closer. She looked even more stressed than earlier at the hospital, and the brunette was willing to bet that her current state was more due to the present circumstances than to the brake-in. Giving her a grateful look as she nonetheless shooed Pongo away from her and the food she was still holding, Regina asked:

"Miss Swan, though I am aware of the fact that this is indeed your home and not mine, could you do me the favour for my own peace of mind and explain to me what is going on?"

"Yeah E-m-m-a, explain to her what's going on," Miss Blanchard in all her tipsy glory cut in, the alcohol in her bloodstream obviously balancing out the anxiety she usually felt in her presence.

"Oh, I can do that." Miss Swan said, smirking. "Everyone- teenagers not included- is leaving. Now."

She gave the present party a pointed look, which had each one of them rising on more or less steady feet and making their way to the door.

"I really should have been more precise Deputy- my fault." Regina rolled her eyes as she went over to the kitchen island where she deposited her bag and snatched the box of rice crispy cakes out of Katie's hands.

"Dinner first, my dear."

Ignoring the collective snorts of laughter over the girl's indignant pout, she leaned against the fridge, her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised in expectance.

"Well, let's see," Miss Swan apparently feeling indulgent, played along.

"Marco here" she gave the man in question a handshake, "installed new locks- thank you so much; Leroy initially came along to help; Ruby came over because she wanted to pick up Mary-Margaret for their big girl's night out; Kathryn and David were walking Pongo as a favour for their neighbour when they met Ruby, so they came in order to see if they could somehow help Mary-Margaret and us; and Graham hasn't left yet. And since we couldn't identify and arrest the attacker they all decided to hang around until the door was fixed again."

"Emma," a disturbingly giggly Kathryn chided, while leaning heavily against her husband, "you left out why Regina was here."

Regina's hopes that no one would notice the blonde suddenly looking a tad uncomfortable were squashed as Miss Blanchard yet again decided to contribute to the conversation.

"Oh, Regina comes here _every_ Friday night; didn't you guys know that? But as to why exactly- one can only guess."

Swaying dangerously, Miss Blanchard dissolved into giggles at her last statement, clearly not realising just what she had said in her drunken state. Unfortunately though, everybody else present had.

All eyes shot towards the Mayor and she felt she could neither move nor come up with a proper retort. Out of embarrassment and- _shockingly_, she knew- fury over the fact that this impossible woman could _never_ keep her mouth shut.

"Or one wouldn't have to guess- if one wouldn't be such a scaredy-cat and run out of here every Friday night before Regina comes over."

Well well, it seemed that little knights in pink spandex armour forgot all about being sweet and cute when feeling protective. That Katie was angry on her behalf as well as her mother's made the teacher's mortification and her friends' teasing all the sweeter. She shot the scowling girl a grateful smile and allowed herself to relax again now that the focus had shifted off her.

"Alright, that clears everything up then." Leroy grumbled sarcastically and Regina felt like burying her head in her hands. Of course it would have been too much to ask for this one to stay quiet. Nothing ever came out of his mouth in her presence that wasn't either offensive or inappropriate.

"So how come she's standing over there when she's leaving as well? She doesn't look like a teenager to me."

Or rude- she hadn't counted on just plain rudeness. Regina finally looked at the Deputy again, not at all sure that she would be spared this particular humiliation.

Miss Swan though was always good for a surprise it seemed, as she merely held the door open for everyone to step out and simply said:

"'Cause she isn't leaving Leroy. She's going to have dinner with me and my daughter. Like she does every Friday night."

It was probably unwise to feel so elated over something as trivial as this statement, and she would most likely fret over it later- but right now it made her smile. A smile that was reciprocated by everyone finally leaving, except by a still disgruntled looking Leroy and a beetroot red Miss Blanchard.

Miss Swan looked as relieved as she felt as the door closed behind the last guest.

"Alright my dear; now that we have cleared that up, it really leaves me with only one more question."

"Oh yeah?" The other woman smiled tiredly "And what would that be?"

"Why is your daughter wearing a swimsuit?"

"Because I feel yucky." Katie chimed in.

"Excuse me?"

"Katie still has some blood in her hair, and since she isn't supposed to get her cut wet…"

"Oh I see; -well Miss Swan, you go ahead and give your daughter a bath while I reheat our diner."

"Sure, make it sound like I'm some baby."

"That's what you're focusing on?" Miss Swan asked, "Not the fact that Regina's ordering us around in our own home?"

"Actually, Regina is only ordering you around- not me."

Mother and daughter made their way into the bathroom and the last thing the Mayor heard before the door was closed was Miss Swan's teasing voice.

"Oh really? I must have imagined the whole rice crispy cake incident then."

Grinning to herself, Regina started going through the cupboards in search for plates and glasses.

* * *

The dull yet insistent throb in her temple which just wouldn't go away drew her closer and closer towards consciousness. Groaning slightly, Katie finally opened her eyes to the blue light the TV was giving off. Ugh- how she hated waking up like that. Blinking several times everything that had happened today came rushing back to her. Sidney Glass- the brake in- her injury- Regina showing up at the hospital- the three of them having dinner and watching a couple of X-Files episodes…she must have fallen asleep. Odd- Emma usually tucked her into bed when that happened. Katie carefully lifted her head from its resting place- Emma's shoulder as it turned out- and was surprised to find both women fast asleep on the couch with her. Her headache forgotten for the time being, she beamed at the sight before her. She may be young, but she wasn't an idiot. And no one could convince her that it was normal for two adults to fall asleep like that together when they were only 'getting along'. That had stopped working when she was eleven. Deciding to make the most out of the situation she tucked her head back into Emma's neck and slowly reached over her mother's body- ever so carefully wrapping her fingers around the Mayor's left hand. It was a bit of a stretch, and she knew she wouldn't be able to stay in this awkward position for very long, but in this stolen moment right now she felt happier than she had in a long time. She would worry about whether or not to keep this whole Sidney thing to herself in the morning. Or maybe she wouldn't- worry that is. This here was worth protecting.

She felt cold. And slightly uncomfortable. And something was wrong with her hand. She couldn't seem to move it. Regina woke with a start as she realized that she wasn't sleeping in her own bed. Blinking confusedly against the light the TV was giving off she finally managed to calm down. She simply had fallen asleep at Miss Swan's. Or more precisely against Miss Swan, who seemed to have one arm wrapped around her while at the same time cradling her daughter close to her chest with the other. And said daughter was the reason she couldn't move her left hand as it turned out. Her smaller hand was clutching hers so tightly that Regina doubted she could get her to let go without waking the girl. Besides- this felt nice, for a lack of better words. She could hardly remember a time in her life where anyone had offered her, or turned to her for comfort- so maybe just this once she could allow it. Shifting subtly as to not disturb the other two, Regina moved as close to Miss Swan as she could, thankful for the extra body heat and the fact that it relieved the strain in her neck she was already feeling due to the awkward angle of her left arm. Just a few more minutes. Then she would get up.

Something was pinning her down. Keeping her warm, but still pinning her down. Crap- she really should stop falling asleep on the couch. She wasn't twenty anymore. Besides after the day they had had, Katie should be getting a proper night's rest in an actual bed. Only that it wasn't just her daughter using her as an oversized pillow as it turned out. Grinning like the Cheshire- Cat when she saw a brunette head as well as a blond, she closed her eyes again. Who needed beds, really?

* * *

Dawn was breaking when Regina woke once more. She was wedged between the back of the couch and the Deputy's body- a blanket now covering them both. Oh dear, she hadn't meant to fall asleep again. Reluctantly lifting her head she saw Katie already dressed and sitting at the kitchen counter eating a rice crispy cake. When she noticed that she was awake she gave her a smile and a wave. It was nice that at least one of them wasn't feeling any nasty aftereffects from sleeping on the lumpiest piece of furniture the curse could possibly have created. Scrambling ungracefully over the sleeping blonde she made her way into the bathroom. Seeing as she couldn't simply sneak out now, she might as well make the best of it despite how awkward she felt. Miss Swan was still snoring softly and Katie was busy demolishing yet another treat as she stepped into the kitchen in search for some coffee. But all she could find to her displeasure was some instant powder.

"You're still here."

Katie had abandoned her breakfast and climbed up on the counter.

"Indeed I am. What are you doing? You could hurt yourself again."

Without giving her an answer, the young blonde reached into the furthest back of a cabinet and handed her a tin can before she jumped off the counter and retook her seat.

"Mary-Margaret's secret stash."

Raising her eyebrow at the girl's conspiratorial tone, Regina opened the can.

"Oh my; good girl!"

Now this was what she called a decent coffee. Miss Blanchard seemed to be full of surprises. With a few well practised movements she had started an entire pot, hoping that the smell would entice the deputy to wake up sooner rather than later.

Grabbing a pear and a knife she sat down next to Katie.

"Is this," she waved her knife in the general direction of the small cake Katie was holding "your idea of suitable breakfast food?"

"Well, they _are_ made out of breakfast cereal, aren't they?"

It was a relief to see that yesterday's attack definitely hadn't traumatized the girl she thought wryly as she pointedly put several pear slices in front of Katie. Not that she expected them to be eaten. The aroma of coffee started to permeate the apartment and Regina decided that she couldn't wait for the entire pot to finish. After quickly pouring herself a cup she turned back around and found the last rice crispy cake sitting next to her pear and Katie munching happily on her piece of fruit.

"You are an extremely strange child, do you know that?" Regina asked, gazing fondly at her.

"I've been telling her for years."

So it was true- coffee could rouse the dead. Miss Swan- about as elegantly as she had done herself- heaved herself off the couch and staggered over to the kitchen island. She drew Katie in a hug, mumbling a 'good morning' into her hair before she dropped a kiss on her head.

"How's your head? Does it still hurt?"

The younger blonde swallowed her last bite and shook her head.

"Not really. At least not much. The cut itself hurts, and the skin around it, but I don't have a headache."

"Good," she smiled softly at Regina who had handed her a steaming mug, "thanks for the blanket by the way, pixie."

"Wasn't me. I thought one of you guys had done that."

Both women shook their head no, looking at each other confusedly.

"It was me."

To her mortification, Regina twitched violently at the sound of Mary-Margaret's voice. Some Evil Queen she was. At least mother and daughter had gotten quite the scare as well. If Katie's squeal and Miss Swan's string of expletives was anything to go by.

"Fuck! Mary-Margaret- where did you come from?"

Miss Blanchard, with skin as white as snow, eyes as red as blood and the circles around them as black as ebony slowly made her way over to them. Actually, better make that 'with skin as grey as slush', Regina gleefully corrected her observation.

"My bed," the young brunette groaned pitifully as she slumped down on a chair. "I'm never, ever going to party with Ruby again. Ever."

She cast a longing glance at Regina who was pouring herself another cup of coffee with great care before she set the pot back down and took a long sip, humming appreciatively.

"Well thank you anyway for making sure we wouldn't catch a cold. It's much appreciated. Especially considering the state you must have been in." Miss Swan grinned before she shot the brunette a warning glare.

Regina narrowed her eyes in response. Now she wasn't even allowed to revel in the misfortune Miss Blanchard had brought onto herself? It's not as if she had gotten her drunk. Fine, for the sake of peacekeeping she could be the bigger person here. But she would rather die than actually serve the woman her drink. Reaching up into the cupboard she blindly grabbed another mug and handed it to Katie.

"Why don't you be a dear and pour Miss Blanchard some coffee. It looks like she could need it."

* * *

Regina returned home several hours later with the firm plan of doing some gardening before she would treat herself to a hot long soak in the bathtub. Since it was still so cold outside that she needed to wear a coat she had taken her chances and had done her weekend shopping without going home and getting changed first. Balancing her grocery bag on her hip she locked her car and made her way to her front door. It seemed her poor plants would have to wait for a bit longer. Frowning, she picked up the brown envelope that had been lying under a rock on her top step and went inside. Not bothering with her coat she went straight into her kitchen and absentmindedly put down the bag as she hastily opened the envelope.

Two photos and a folded piece of paper slid onto the counter. Ignoring the letter for the time being she focused on the photos. Someone had clearly taken snapshots of already existing ones. The first showed a much younger, scared looking Katie wearing an extremely expensive looking dress, befitting a child of royalty in the old land. Understandable, since she was the daughter of a King, even if she still had no idea how she could not have known about this. The girl was also wearing a pendant on a necklace that seemed familiar. But it was no use. The pendant was just too small to make out the finer details. The other photo as it turned out was a blow up of the first one, displaying nothing but the necklace. All the air rushed from her lungs as she stared at it unbelievingly. The pendant was actually a locket. With the Mills Family Crest engraved on the front.

* * *

Emma was lying in her bed, watching TV when her phone signalled an incoming message from Regina Mills.

"_Deputy, are you at home?"_

Where else would she be at this time of the night? Frowning at the odd question- the Mayor better not suggest for her to come over; not after what had happened to her daughter yesterday- she replied,

"_Y. Why?"_

"_Where are your daughter and Miss Blanchard?"_

"_In their beds- sleeping. Something you might consider doing yourself…"_

"_I need to talk to you. Now."_

Mayor Mills really knew how to sweet-talk a girl. Rolling her eyes she started typing again as she received another text.

"_I'm standing outside your apartment door."_

Groaning Emma got off her bed and quietly snuck down the staircase, praying that Mary-Margaret wouldn't wake up. Now she was smuggling her lovers into her mother's house at night. One missed childhood memory she could have happily done without.

Regina took one look at her baggy old sweatpants and washed out tank top, before she took off her heels and tiptoed past her and up the stairs. Shaking her head and locking the door again Emma followed her into her bedroom. Thank God she had tidied up in here today. And if you didn't mind her saying, the brunette looked awfully good, sitting on her bed. As if she belonged.

"Something amusing you, dear?"

Yeah, there was no way in hell that she would tell Regina what she had just thought.

"Just being really impressed that you are capable of keeping your balance without wearing heels. Didn't think you could pull it off."

"Well Deputy, it took a lot of practice- but every lady should be able to adapt to the situation at hand." Regina sassed right back. But then her face grew serious.

"I have a problem that also concerns you and your daughter."

* * *

_A/N: oh dear, how on earth are they planning on dealing with that situation when neither one of them can tell the other that they _know,_ know. I foresee chaos;) especially with Katie butting in and someone in town regaining their old memories. And really, what's up with Sidney? As always, please tell me what you think- likes, dislikes- you know what that button is for;) thank you:)_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: thank you, thank you, thank you- love you guys;) _

_This chapter is setting the scene for the ones to come- since Regina finds out that the pieces on the chessboard need to get rearranged. _

_As usual I don't own anything, sniff* and I hope you enjoy..._

* * *

"I have a problem that also concerns you and your daughter."

No shit, Sherlock…

"Someone left this on my doorstep today."

Already not liking the looks of the envelope Regina handed her Emma accepted it nonetheless and peeked inside.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"I guess I'm right in assuming that this was taken from Katie's file?"

Dread settled in her stomach and clawed at her spine as she tried her hardest to school her features. Not that it worked. At least a dozen what if's popped up in her head and she had no idea on how to play this. Regina was right, of course. Which at least solved the mystery of the brake-in with nothing missing. Though now she'd prefer to still be in the dark about that. She looked at the single photo she held in her hand, smiling wistfully. God, the pixie had been so small- her little waif. She couldn't believe that time had passed so quickly.

"Yes, you are," she finally ground out, remembering that Regina had asked her a question.

Frowning, she turned the photo and envelope over. "That's all you got? Just this photo; nothing else?"

"That was all."

Emma felt her spidey sense tingling, but Regina's eyes were hard and gave nothing away.

"And before you ask, Deputy- no; I don't know who sent this to me, or why. Nor did I pay, blackmail, intimidate or threaten anyone to break into your home."

She narrowed her eyes at the woman still sitting on her bed, but just like at the hospital, she could detect no dishonesty. At least that was something. But why come here in the middle of the night and tell her about this? One thing was certain; even seeing her daughter dressed like this and five years younger than she was today hadn't triggered any memories. Because otherwise she would most likely be lying hogtied downstairs- with Mary-Margaret right next to her- while Regina would have barricaded Katie and herself in upstairs. Some more prodding was in order.

"Why would the person that broke in here and hurt my child send you this photo, Madame Mayor? I would have understood on some level if that photo had been sent to me as a sort of warning; because this is exactly how I see it. So tell me- Regina- why do you think _you_ got it, huh?"

She better not be fed any bullshit right now, because she was not in the mood.

"Well obviously, Miss Swan, whoever did this must think that they can hold some sway over me by using your daughter."

"Yeah- I got that! I want to know why!"

One of these days she was going to throttle that woman. Regina knew damn well why. Or at least she had come up with some sort of fairy-tale related explanation. Which she was obviously not going to share. And to top it all off, now she had the audacity to sit here on her bed and sulk- something Emma would have found cute, if it weren't for the current circumstances. Because even though she felt mortified even acknowledging this to herself- she just was a big sucker for Evil Queens with pouty lips. Sighing deeply, Emma sat down next to the brunette. This was so fucked up. Katie could be in danger if somebody else somehow had made the connection, or if someone thought her a threat to themselves or even the Mayor.

"Regina, listen. I need to know if you think that there is a particular person I should keep an eye on. I really don't care _why_ they might have a beef with you…"

The brunette shot her a filthy glare, but Emma was having none of it.

"Well, you aren't exactly Miss Congeniality now, are you? Anyway, what I wanted to say is that I just want to keep my daughter safe. I'm not interested in any…feuds you may or may not have going on, alright? So don't even think about acting like all offended, or pretend that you couldn't hurt a fly and just help me out, ok?"

Emma received another cringe worthy glare before Regina looked ahead again and said:

"I can only think of two people. Mr Gold obviously- he always seems to be involved when something shady is going on. And Sidney Glass..."

Emma nodded at that. He really didn't require any further explanation.

"Okay. Are you _certain_ that there's nobody else?"

"I may be a bitch Miss Swan, but believe it or not- I'm not in the habit of making enemies left, right and centre."

Oh it was a good thing that Regina still managed to instil some fear into her, Emma reckoned because that was the only thing right now keeping her from laughing her ass off. Was that woman even conscious of what she was saying?

Still, she couldn't fight the small grin as she answered,

"I'll try to remember that, Madame Mayor."

"Make sure you do."

* * *

Regina was standing in front of her sink and looking at herself in the mirror as she was brushing her teeth. Even an hour after sneaking back out of Miss Swan's apartment she was still angry. Mostly at herself for giving into her urge to show that woman the photo. Because even though warning the Deputy had been the right thing to do, it had also made the other woman suspicious of her.

Thank goodness she had kept the second photo and that note to herself. Otherwise Miss Swan would have probably insisted on a security detail while her daughter was spending the next week in her company. The blonde was much too perceptive for her liking.

Sighing as she climbed between her cool sheets she pulled the duvet up to her chest before she reached for the photo and note on her bedside table. Tracing the outline of the locket with a finger- as if doing so could reveal all its secrets- she re-read the note for what felt like the hundredth time.

"_And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it."  
__Roald Dahl_

At least it didn't quite sound like a threat- even though it made her heart clench and stomach drop. Which was only due to the fact that somebody else in this town seemed to think they knew something she didn't- she told herself.

* * *

She tossed and turned all night. When sleep came it was short and fitful, assaulting her with bizarre images and distorted fragments of dreams. It was a relief when dawn finally broke and she could go for her run. Almost two hours later she stood motionless under the hot, strong water spray of her shower. Maybe she had overdone it a bit today- her arms and legs felt like led, but at least the exercise had cleared her head. Knowledge was power- she knew that better than most, and even though the mere notion seemed ridiculous beyond anything, she had already made an appointment with Dr. Whale in an hour. Luckily the man was on duty this weekend. Promising him a hefty sum for his silence in the matter and fast results, he had ensured her he would get back to her by tomorrow morning. Just one more day and then- after the test would tell her once and for all that she was merely imagining things- she could get back to normal business.

* * *

Mary-Margaret had left for Mass about 15 minutes ago and Emma and Katie were lounging on the couch, making plans for the day. It was sunny outside and Katie was trying her best to convince her mother to go to Granny's for lunch after their walk on the beach. Not that she needed much convincing, of course, but pulling the pixie's leg for shits and giggles was a favored parenting technique in the Swan household. Besides the girl gave as good as she got. A knock on the door put a sudden end to their squabbling, and just when she had thought that nothing could surprise her anymore in this town, Emma found herself face to face with the Mother Superior.

"Shouldn't you be at Mass?" she blurted out while stepping aside to let their guest in.

Ladies and Gentlemen- this year's hospitality award goes to…at least the other woman looked amused and not offended.

"I'm sure I will be forgiven if I skip this once. It was more important that I spoke to you and your daughter with nobody else present."

With that, Mother Superior turned towards Katie who was kneeling on the couch now as if the excitement over their surprise visitor prohibited her from remaining seated.

The nun's eyes suddenly turned misty and she had to clear her throat twice before saying;

"The response to the question you asked me a while ago… the answer is yes…Your Highness."

You could hear a pin drop. But only for a split second, as Katie suddenly let out an ear-piercing squeal and lunged herself at the nun.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! You remember! Tell me you remember! Who are you really? Tell me!"

Three things needed to be done right now, Emma decided. First of all- she needed to pry her daughter off the poor woman before she managed to damage her eardrums permanently. Secondly- the older woman better explain herself. And thirdly- she needed a drink. Badly. 10 a.m. on a Sunday was as good as any time for that.

A few minutes later they were seated around the kitchen island, Emma and the Mother Superior both nursing a Scotch while Katie had finally managed to adapt her voice frequency to a level that wasn't permanently damaging to humans. The poor girl was fidgeting so badly on her chair though that Emma feared she might fall off any second; but at least she had stopped shooting off questions which gave the nun a chance to tell her story.

Sidney Glass, Mother Superior relayed grimly, had arrived at the convent Friday night- clearly in distress, asking for advice. He had told her that he had been ordered by Mr. Gold to attain any information he could about Katie and since his usual resources had failed he had decided a more hands on approach. During which Katie had gotten hurt. Unsurprisingly his main concern was that his involvement could somehow get back to the Mayor- who had personally ordered him a while ago to stay away from the Deputy and her daughter. Something Emma filed away for discussion with the scheming brunette later. As it turned out, he had shown the one photo he had dared to snatch before he had run off; and as the nun had touched it, her memories had come crashing back.

"How do you think that happened?" Emma inquired while she refilled their glasses.

"I'm not sure. When Katie was born, Regina asked me to put a protection spell on her which linked her to me, so that I knew even from far away when she was in danger. Maybe the combination of seeing her on the photo and hearing that she had been hurt overrode the curse. It had worked like this once before after all. Fae Magic is somewhat unpredictable- it also doesn't mix well with other types of magic, and protective oaths of this kind are very strong." She shrugged and took another healthy sip.

"But the curse itself is still intact." Katie pointed out.

"Just like last time, yes. I think it's because the oath was connected to your person alone."

"So…" Emma cut in, right now more interested in an answer to her next question than lengthy discussions about magic and all things weird. She wasn't willing to get that drunk, after all- "it was you who send Regina that photo?"

* * *

The salty breeze and gentle sound of the surf was exactly what she needed right now, Emma smiled as she walked down the beach- Katie trailing a few feet behind.

As usual, they were keeping an eye out for interesting looking seashells to add to their ever-growing collection on the bathroom windowsill. Truth be told- the ones they found weren't really that interesting or special, but they provided some much needed normalcy after yet another crazy packed Storybrooke morning.

Seriously- when this was all over, she was going to grab the kid and book them into a nice holiday resort somewhere in a tropical land far, far away. With no curse crap and sudden 5.6 feet tall Catholic Fairies who thought the best course of action was to shove the Mayor's nose right up against the lid of the proverbial Pandora's Box. If this backfired- they were all screwed.

The chances of Regina making the jump from seeing some girl wearing a Mills family heirloom, to realizing that said girl was her long lost baby she had raised for the first five years of her life even though she didn't remember any of that, were next to none. It sounded crazy enough even in her own head.

At least they had another ally now. One running a convent packed with amnesiac fairies. But beggars can't be choosers after all, and Blue- as Katie had called her over and over- had given them a short rundown of Storybrooke's Who's Who before she had to sneak off again.

As it turned out, Graham was the huntsman, the town's therapist Dr. Hopper Jiminy Cricket, and most importantly Mr. Gold was Rumplestilskin.

Not liking the excited glint in Katie's eye for one bit she had delivered her sternest speech ever, hoping she had gotten her point across. Her daughter was to stay away from Mr. Gold- period. No ifs, no buts, no nothing. And judging by the bewildered look at her unusual strict demeanour, she had been successful. At least until the girl forgot all about it again when she was hunting after new leads.

Oh God, maybe she should get her chipped…or invest into one of those little leashes some mothers were so fond of using on their toddlers. Pink, with glittery Disney Princesses printed on it. Speaking of princesses…

Emma turned around to Katie. Her daughter froze on the spot; before she lowered the handful of seaweed she was clutching and smiled at her impishly. Busted.

"You're treading on dangerous grounds- _Your Highness_. If I were you, I would consider that mothers with seaweed in their hair might feel far less inclined to grant wishes like dessert, or letting you stay up for a little bit longer. Besides- you don't want to find yourself attacked with something like…that dead jellyfish over there for example, in retaliation; do you?"

The girl's grin merely widened- and for one second it looked like she might actually risk it- getting hit with the jellyfish that is- they both knew that the rest had been empty threats. But then she took a closer look at the gooey critter and dropped her ammunition; Emma almost sighed with relief- she would have really hated having to touch that with her bare hands.

"Anyway…what I had meant to ask you, while you were so kindly plotting your ambush, what was that question of yours that Blue had answered with yes?"

An open-mouthed expression turned into incoherent stuttering and some serious hedging which finally culminated in an indignant huff as her daughter blushed and stalked off. She knew she really shouldn't- sensitive teenage egos and all- but she did it anyway. She let out a heartfelt, bellyaching laugh as she hurried after the retreating form. Three guesses from whom her daughter had inherited that attitude.

* * *

Fifty-two…fifty-three…fifty-four…fifty-five…her blood red heels had carried her right up to her office door and she had run out of steps to count. She felt queasy, her heart was beating wildly and all her brain seemed to be willing to focus on right now were numbers. After Dr. Whale had presented her with his results, things had gotten a bit hazy.

She couldn't think, breathe or even hear and her sight had narrowed down to tunnel vision. So she had somehow started counting. The number of steps from the doctor's office to her car, the seconds it took to drive to City Hall, and so on. It was still too early in the morning for anyone to be at work, so she curled up on her couch- not bothering with her coat- and tried to force her nausea to go away.

She didn't know for how long she simply sat there; she was dimly aware of the building coming to live. But only when she heard Ben arriving at work did she manage to pull herself up and take off her coat.

"Regina?"

Benjamin peeked into her office,

"What are you doing here so early? Trying to get some work out of the way before your little mini-you arrives?"

"Mini-Me?" she rasped out, her voice sounding metallic to her own ears.

"Yes…you know, five-foot-tall girl, wild blonde hair, tends to attract trouble…goes by the name of Swan?"

"Katie?" the brunette whispered, and her stomach lurched. She had completely forgotten about the internship.

"Yes…Katie." Benjamin sounded concerned. At least that was what she thought. She couldn't be sure since everything sounded muffled. And then all of a sudden two arms were around her waist and she was gently lowered onto the couch.

"Regina…Regina! Hey darling, are you with me? Come on, talk to me... Maybe I should call a doctor."

Regina blinked several times and her assistant's face came back into focus. A doctor was the last thing she wanted right now. She could do this. She had played the doting wife and happy queen for so many years without ever letting on that she felt like dying inside. Clearing her throat she shook her head.

"That won't be necessary Mr. Harris, thank you. I merely forgot to have breakfast before I came here."

Of course he didn't believe her. He never did. But Ben dutifully left in order to fetch her something to eat after he had gotten her promise that she would remain where she was until he came back.

* * *

She had to get herself back under control. She was the almighty Evil Queen for crying out loud- and not some swooning damsel in distress. And panic spells like she had just had were for the weak of mind.

Fact was that Katelyn was her biological child. Even though she couldn't even begin to explain how absolutely no one- including herself- had known about this back then.

But that wasn't true, was it? At least one person had. And that person was here in Storybrooke. And if they had reached out to her they might also contact- and maybe even help- Miss Swan.

Her last thought made her shoot up from the couch and she started pacing. But no matter how desperately she wished for an answer- it just wouldn't come to her. The why's and how's would just have to wait for now.

Miss Swan wouldn't stay 27 forever, and this was her only chance at well…being a mother before the curse broke and Katie wouldn't want to have anything to do with the Evil Queen anymore.

She couldn't remember when getting rid of Miss Swan had ceased being an option, but now it was completely out of the question. Katie loved Emma, and if she wanted to have her daughter she'd have to put up with her foster mother, too.

But maybe…maybe she could use this to her advantage. Being in an official relationship with the saviour _might_ just save her as well in the end. Before all of this, she hadn't really cared about what would happen on Storybrooke's predicted D-day. She would have just as happily taken the entire town with her to hell if she had to, but now there was her child to think of, too.

It was curious, really, how one new piece of information could change goals you had had for decades in a heartbeat. Miss Swan needed to fall in love with her. She would have to find a way to keep her daughter safe, regardless of how things might turn out. And she needed to find the person who was to blame for loosing and forgetting about Katie and bring them to justice. Because even though she had no explanation for any of this she knew without a doubt that she would have never willingly given away her own flesh and blood.

* * *

At five minutes to nine, Regina was sitting behind her desk, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the two blondes. Ben had successfully bullied her into eating some of the pancakes he had gotten her, and even though her stomach was still in knots, whatever little she had managed to eat had stayed down this far. Her projected calmness wavered dangerously though, as she heard two female voices outside her office door. Taking even measured breaths in order to calm her heart down again she counted the seconds it took for her visitors to step in. She stopped at fourteen.

"Good morning Regina," Miss Swan addressed her, eyes sparkling. "Just making sure that your little assistant made it to work- without getting into trouble along the way."

The blonde pointedly looked at Katie who only deigned her comment with an eye roll.

"And I meant to ask you; could you please keep an eye on her? I'm still not comfortable letting her out of my sight considering what happened on Friday."

"I promise you, Miss Swan-…your…daughter will be quite safe with me." It was a miracle, really- that she hadn't choked on the words. But Miss Swan looked relieved.

"Great- thanks. I already spoke to her about her staying away from Mr. Gold and Sidney…"

"Emma!"

"Pixie, I'm not trying to be patronizing here, I just need to make sure Regina knows about it, alright?"

"Don't worry about it, Deputy. Neither one has an appointment with me this week." The older blonde nodded tersely, and the unspoken order in green eyes was clear; make sure she is never alone with either of them. Some common ground, at least.

"Alright…I'll be off then- I should be at work by now. You guys go and have fun, ruling the town!"

The Deputy dropped a kiss on Katie's head and added,

"By the way- I have to work at least until 7 tonight, so go and give Mary-Margaret a call when to pick you up, ok?"

"Oh come on Emma, I can just walk home by myself!"

"Absolutely not!" Both women snapped simultaneously and Katie- despite gracing them with a fierce scowl-reluctantly relented in that endearing way only a suffering teenager could.

"Fine. I'll call Mary-Margaret."

Jumping at the chance, Regina suggested;

"Deputy, how about I take Katie home with me after work today and the two of us will cook you dinner? You can take her back to your place from there and no one has to bother Miss Blanchard."

The other woman looked at Katie, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Well Madame Mayor, it looks like you got yourself a date- thanks."

Miss Swan smiled at her and gave her a quirky wave. With a quick hug for Katie and a "See you guys tonight", she walked out, leaving them alone.

Oh God. She would never make it through the day alive. Doing her best to sound like she was not a second from losing it altogether, she smiled tightly and beckoned the girl to come closer.

"Why don't you grab yourself a chair dear and put it next to mine, so that I can show you what I'm working on right now."

Regina had to smirk as Katie ignored the uncomfortable looking visitor chairs and went to fetch one placed at her meeting table on the other side of the room instead. With some effort the little blonde dragged it over and slumped down on it, clearly happy with her choice. It was amusing really, that the first person who had ever had the guts to refuse to sit down on one of these torture devices waiting right in front of her desk was her own offspring.

"Okay, explain away. I'm ready."

So far, so good. Now she just had to stop her hands from shaking.

* * *

Considering the more than rocky start to her day, it had turned out well enough Regina mused, as she was parking her car in front of the supermarket. Her nervousness had never completely vanished, but it had been manageable. The only thing causing her tremendous trouble were her emotions regarding Katie. The almost instant affection she had felt towards the girl now finally made sense, but it was like a damn had burst this morning, and now she feared she was drowning.

Her movements were a little jerky, and it took a bit longer than usual to properly park her car in the vacant spot. When she finally emerged, she spotted Leroy relaxing on a bench- clearly enjoying the show. The brunette squared her shoulders and narrowed her eyes. One stupid comment about women and parallel parking and she wouldn't need magic to throw a fireball at him.

But he merely inclined his head at Katie in greeting and left it at that. If that wasn't cause for worry then she didn't know what was.

The store was fairly deserted which wasn't unusual for the early afternoon. And in next to no time she was depositing their purchases on the back seat of her Mercedes as Katie looked on, eating her ice-cream. And no, she had no idea how the girl had managed to wheedle that out of her. And so close to dinner time to boot.

Once they made it home, she gave Katie a quick tour of the downstairs and then set her up at her kitchen island with a knife and the apples for their crumble while she got started on the pastry. Who would have thought that steak pie was Miss Swan's favorite dish?

* * *

The pie was in the oven, merely being held warm, the apple crumble was waiting its turn and the table was set. Now all that was missing was the Deputy- and her sanity. But that was a different problem altogether. The sound of the doorbell a few minutes later was a relief, and when she opened the door she found herself face to face with a bouquet of lovely orange pink roses.

"Miss Swan?"

The blonde's head appeared as the flowers were lowered and she was greeted with a somewhat bashful smile.

"You brought me flowers?"

Finally- the proof that her years being the evil queen hadn't been wasted. Masking utter surprise successfully as condescension was no easy feat. And surprised she was- and slightly suspicious. It seemed it wasn't only her own behaviour that was a bit strange today.

"Well…yes…no…I mean not just for you…"

The brunette might have a rare off day herself, but that didn't mean that she was prepared to just let any bumbling idiot past her threshold. She crossed her arms and smirked at the other woman. Miss Swan rolled her eyes in a manner that was eerily similar to Katie's and explained, amusement in her voice;

"These here," she handed all but two roses to her "are for you. And these…"

she indicated at the last couple "are for Katie. As a thank you to the two of you for cooking me dinner."

The girl in question squeezed past her and planted a kiss on the older blonde's cheek before she grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, leaving her to close the door.

* * *

What on earth was going on here? Not that she was trying to jinx a perfectly peaceful evening, especially since the pixie seemed to be happier than she had seen her lately, but something about Regina was decidedly off. She was the perfect hostess, no doubt about that and the food was simply to die for- but if she wouldn't know better she would say that Her Majesty was losing it.

Not only was she flirting aggressively with her- and yes, she considered playing footsie while their daughter was sitting at the table aggressive in Regina's book- but she was also acting weirdly around Katie. Unlike in the beginning, where she had been rather uncomfortable and somewhat rigid in her behaviour, she now seemed to try very hard to conceal the warmth in her eyes and her voice when she interacted with her.

When Regina- yet again- put down her cutlery in order to hide her trembling fingers as Katie proudly told her how the brunette had taught her to make gravy from scratch, she considered the possibility that the other woman somehow knew- or at least suspected something.

She was going to kill that Fairy. Their goal had been to break the spell obscuring Regina's memories, and _not_ to let the Evil Queen assume that someone had stolen her baby- a baby that was now being raised by Snow-White and the Saviour, for fuck's sake! This could really get ugly- real quick. She needed to find out just what was going on in the other woman's head. Well, it looked like she would be making a second visit to the Mayor's house tonight.

* * *

_A/N: Oh dear...that happens when adults don't communicate clearly with each other;) poor Regina, her brain must be on overload. And she didn't even have a chance yet to try and figure out why Katie hadn't been in Storybrooke to start with. Or more importantly:whether Katie knows who she is. _

_Coming up: SwanQueen sexy times- finally. It seems to be the only way those two can communicate- or try one-upping each other without drawing weapons. Please stay tuned;)..._


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: You guys are so great! Seriously;-) Chapter twenty just for you- enjoy! And yes, I know that I don't own anything, sniff._

* * *

_Evil Queen finally defeated- bored to death by paperwork._

It would make a nice headline, Regina mused as she did her best to stay focused on the stack of files in front of her. It was close to midnight, and since she didn't think she'd be able to sleep anyway she had decided to get as much of the time-consuming paperwork out of the way as possible. For the next four days she intended to spend as much time with Katie as she could.

Thirty minutes later, she closed the last folder and slumped back in her chair. God, she was exhausted. Just as she was talking herself out of helping sleep along with a bit of cider her doorbell chimed. Please not another emergency she prayed as she carefully padded on wool clad feet towards her door.

Miss Swan in all her leather encased glory stood on her doorstep for the second time of the night. And thankfully her expression didn't scream of disaster, but of something different altogether. Oh well, why not. She didn't really have it in her to get angry at the blonde's presumptuousness since her showing up was a good sign and served her purpose nicely. Endorphin induced sleep was much healthier than a drunken one, after all.

Without further ado, she grabbed the Deputy's lapels and pulled her over the threshold and against her body. She could admit- even if it was only to herself- that she had missed this. Miss Swan had wrapped her arms tightly around her and was devouring her lips in a kiss that made her dizzy. And funnily enough, that was the most grounded she had felt all day.

In next to no time Miss Swan's hands had un-tucked her shirt and were now splayed on the skin of her back, the blonde's go to move as it seemed. Regina wrenched her mouth from the other woman's and kissed her way down her throat. She quite liked the way the Deputy always went for skin contact almost straight away without just groping her. Touches like that held the promise of something tender and sweet. A novelty in her life, which had also arrived with the hurricane that was Emma Swan.

When just kissing each other didn't seem to be enough anymore Regina stood on her tiptoes and husked "bedroom dear?" in the younger woman's ear, who simply grabbed her hand and pulled her with her in response.

Miss Swan had a clear advantage she realised only a few minutes later. It had taken the blonde no time at all to divest her of her yoga pants, socks and shirt, leaving her naked while she herself was still clad in her underwear and tank top. But who could really focus on disrobing the irritating woman while she was doing such wicked things to her breasts with her tongue? Her hips started rocking on their own accord and she impatiently grabbed slender pale fingers, making it clear just where she wanted them to pay attention to. Miss Swan looked up, her green eyes twinkling as her teeth released the nipple they had been teasing with a soft 'plop'.

"Impatient much?" Her voice was a low, soft purr. She grabbed her waist and drew her with her as she sat down and scooted backwards on the bed until she was leaning against the headboard.

"Come here. I know just what to do about that."

She really shouldn't encourage the Deputy to take the lead- the blonde might get it into her head that she could be topped. But on the other hand…after the day she had had she might allow Miss Swan her dominant behaviour for once.

The Deputy grabbed her around the waist once more and settled her astride on her lap. Holding her close with her left arm, she wasted no time in finding her most sensitive spot with her right hand causing a moan to tumble from her lips. Regina's eyes fell closed and she started rocking her hips back and forth- desperate for more friction. Miss Swan, who had caught onto her little problem tightened her grip around her and lifted her a few inches, burying two fingers inside her and letting her grind down on the heel of her hand. All she did was hold her steady and close as Regina picked up her pace, feeling her walls starting to tighten and the slight burn in her upper thighs intensifying. Just when she thought that she couldn't possibly bear the mounting pressure between her legs for one more second, warm lips engulfed her nipple again and those fingers so deep inside her curled into a 'come hither' motion, sending her gasping and sobbing over the edge.

She was barely aware that she slumped against Miss Swan- completely drained, and she definitely didn't notice anymore that the other woman- half- exasperated and half amused- wrestled the two of them under the covers and tucked her sleeping form close before she switched off the light.

* * *

_The forest was dark; it appeared to be just before dawn as she saw two figures emerging from the mist. A young woman was holding a small girl by the hand, almost dragging her behind. As they came closer she recognized them. Snow White and Katie, who was maybe six or seven years old. _

"_Sweetie, come on. We need to hurry. It's not safe here anymore."_

"_Can we just slow down for a bit, please?"_

"_Katie, listen. If we don't make it to the bridge before all the soldiers come through we'll have to hide here until nightfall. And even then we might be caught easily. You heard the villagers; they are planning to guard the bridge from this day on so that no- one can pass without them knowing. I promise- as soon as we'll have made it safely to the other shore we'll look for a nice place to hide where we can make a fire and maybe even catch some fish or a rabbit or something. Alright? But now I really need you to show me just what a fantastic little runner you are."_

_The two set off again, weaving through the trees and undergrowth until they reached the edge of the forest. Snow was clearly agitated as she quickly checked the road and bridge. Seeing no one, she clutched Katie's hand even tighter and with a mad dash they crossed the river and took cover in the forest on the other side. _

_Regina gasped- she remembered that day! She personally had ordered the guards to that bridge, hoping to cut Snow off and back her into a corner. And if she wasn't very much mistaken, she herself should be showing up any second now. It was unbelievable how close she had been in catching the princess that day. And here she came. Well, the Evil Queen did- in all her glory on her magnificent steed, surrounded by her guard._

_ She knew she had stopped at the bridge for a few moments to give out orders before she had resumed her journey, so she went to locate the girls again. She was curious to see how those two had reacted. It took no time at all to find them when you knew they had to be around somewhere. Snow was sitting cross-legged on the ground, hidden well behind a bush with Katie on her lap. They had a great view on the road below while it would be next to impossible to spot them from down there. Katie, obviously feeling chilly, huddled closer to Snow who wrapped her heavy coat around the two of them._

"_Snow, I'm still cold. Can't we just go?" Katie asked, and the young woman shushed her._

"_We need to wait here for the soldiers to pass. Not all of them are going to stay at the bridge."_

_The sound of hooves on gravel grew louder and louder and finally the long procession came into view. Oh my, these leather pants had looked great on her! There was a sudden small commotion to her left and Regina watched with wide eyes as a struggling Katie was being held down by Snow who had clamped one hand over the little blonde's mouth. _

"_Sweetie please, please…she doesn't know who you are. She won't understand. We have to find another way. I _promise_ we will do everything we can to find another way!"_

_Down below the horses and their riders disappeared around the next corner- blissfully unaware of the drama just a few feet away - and Katie slumped against Snow, weeping uncontrollably. The last thing Regina saw as the image faded away were the two girls clutching each other, Snow's tears soaking Katie's hair as she whispered over and over;_

"_I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry…"_

* * *

"Regina…Regina wake up. You're having a nightmare."

Her eyes shot open to her dark bedroom, and though she couldn't see much she could feel Miss Swan gently hugging her close as she ran a soothing hand through her hair.

"You are some tough cookie- you know that?" the blonde mumbled, still sounding sleepy. "Took me forever to wake you up."

It was all too much. Her discovery yesterday, the dream, the close proximity to the Deputy…she needed a distraction.

"What time is it?" she asked, hoping the blonde would get the hint and not start pestering her about her nightmare.

"A little after two, why?"

"Shouldn't you be at home, Deputy?"

"Gee, you really know how to sweet talk a girl, don't you?"

"That's not what I meant. I was merely wondering about Katie…does she know where you are?"

"I left Mary-Margaret a note."

"You let Miss Blanchard know you were spending the night here?"

Regina could feel Miss Swan shaking as she chuckled,

"Of course not. Just imagine: Katie waking up, me gone and Mary-Margaret passed out on the floor clutching that note in her hand. Kid's traumatized enough."

"Maybe you should…tell Miss Blanchard the truth about your whereabouts that is…" Regina mumbled and the blonde held her breath for a long second before she replied,

"I really hope you're not only saying that because the image of a fainted Mary-Margaret appeals to you."

"Well, not _only_. I was just thinking that maybe we are at a place where we don't have to sneak around everybody's back…"

She was certain the blonde could feel the erratic staccato of her heart as she waited for an answer.

"You would like there to be a "we"?" Miss Swan had never sounded so young- or surprised.

"I think…I think I would really like to give this a try."

Another deep breath from the woman she was currently using as a pillow, but the hand in her hair resumed her gentle ministrations.

"I don't really have the best track record when it comes to things like that."

"Neither do I. But I have also never felt the desire to risk it, before."

"Regina…I…I don't know…this could end badly…"

"Yes…"

"And for fuck's sake, woman- you have never even used my first name this far; not even once!"

"Now that could be easily changed my dear…E-m-m-a."

She punctuated every letter with a small kiss to the other woman's throat.

"Listen…Emma. I just think that this maybe deserves a chance. That's all I'm asking for."

"Alright…" the blonde whispered after another agonizingly long pause. "Alright. But- and this is the one condition I have- Katie mustn't know. Not yet. I have never been in anything resembling a relationship before and she has had enough drama lately as it is."

Miss Swan was right of course. Not that she had to like it- and she had said 'not yet' after all. But it looked like she had made some good progress tonight.

"But," the blonde interrupted her musings, "I don't see a problem in telling Mary-Margaret though."

"Really?" Regina perked up.

"Sure. It would make it easier for us to meet- and we could practice being an 'us' in a small way. Baby steps, you know?"

* * *

It looked like they would have another lovely chaos packed day ahead of them, Emma thought as she quickly jumped under the hot shower back in her own apartment. Fuck, she was a mess. She felt hot and cold at the same time.

One moment she wanted to hit the brunette and the next she wanted to hold her close. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. She softly knocked her head against the stall tiles. You simply didn't fall for Evil Queens. Especially not for Evil Queens who were your parents' mortal enemies. And most importantly- and she couldn't stress how key this was: absolutely _not_ for Evil Queens who had most likely realised that you were raising their child!

How could she tell how much of this sudden lovey dovey behaviour had to do with Katie and how much- if any- had to do with her? Fuck! But the brunette was just so…sometimes, there was just something in her eyes when she looked at her that seemed awfully like affection. Yeah, she was a lovesick fool. Plus she was straight out of a freakin' fairy tale- a happy ending should be her birth-right; and who knew- maybe fate had even love in store for her. And for Regina. God knows that woman was in desperate need of some. But if she even so much as threatened Katie's happiness in all the craziness that might very well happen, she would kick her ass to kingdom come.

* * *

Click. Clack. Click. Clack. Oh yes, she was back. She was tired- sure, but her spirits were higher than they had been in a while. She smiled to herself as she brusquely walked up the stairs to her office. Her plan seemed to be working and she got to spend the entire day with Katie again. Everything was fine as long as she didn't dwell on the dream from last night. Shooting Benjamin a dazzling smile she carefully took a to-go cup out of the cardboard tray she was holding and set it on his desk.

"Coffee Latte with soy milk and sweetener for you..."

Her assistant sceptically raised his eyebrows.

"What, is there some law now that forbids me to bring you coffee for a change?"

Ben grinned and shook his head, but chose otherwise to remain mum. What on earth was going on with his boss lately? Still… a gifted horse and all… he leaned back in his chair and enjoyed his coffee. Besides- a happy Regina was a rare enough occurrence- he wasn't going to risk ending her good mood by asking too many questions. He didn't even comment on the fact that Emma- after dropping off her daughter- left his boss' office clutching a paper cup as well; grinning like an idiot. Oh this promised to get interesting. He just needed to make sure that he could take cover at a moment's notice. And a few of these 'Keep Calm And Carry On' posters, strategically placed over Storybrooke might be a good idea, too.

* * *

Oh dear, this was taking forever. Mr Walters- an extraordinarily pain in the backside kind of council member- had apparently taken it upon himself to impart his extensive wisdom and knowledge on Katie. He had initially arrived forty minutes ago, just to hand in his revised budget report for their next meeting when he had spotted her daughter, sipping the hot chocolate she had gotten her.

If she didn't intervene soon, Katie would slip into a coma. Her eyes were incredibly glassy, and she wasn't sure whether the girl had blinked even once in the last ten minutes. When the phone suddenly rang the poor child twitched so violently she had to supress a laugh. Well, being a politician could be awfully boring at times. The phone call from the garden centre, informing her that her order had finally arrived couldn't have come at a more opportune moment.

"Well dear," she addressed Katie after Mr Walters had gotten the hint and left when she had pointed at the receiver she had pressed to her ear, "now that we have survived this, what would you say if we went to Granny's for lunch after our appointment at the pre-school?"

* * *

The visit at the pre-school had been a full success. Sidney had shown up in order to take a few photos of her sitting with the children, and had just as quickly tailed it out of there as soon as he was done. Unfortunately that couldn't have been avoided- the Mayor's Office needed the publicity just as much as the school, but he had at least completely ignored Katie.

The teachers were delighted with the promised additional funds for a new playground and her daughter had led the kids into a riot while playing 'Duck, Duck, Goose'. Not that she was an expert at kids' games, but she was sure that a battle cry of "ok everybody, let's go catch that cheeky goose!" was _not_ part of the game. She didn't envy the teachers who had to deal with that hyped up gang of little rascals.

They had almost made it to Granny's when they were stopped next to the closed up library and Regina was drawn into yet another boring and superfluous conversation. When she finally managed to escape her heart almost stopped as Katie was nowhere to be seen.

Scanning the road left and right for a flash of blonde hair she called out;

"Katie? Katie!...There you are!"

The girl in question was peeking around the corner of the run down building, and the brunette felt slightly foolish for panicking so quickly. She was acting like a lunatic. Crossing her arms she walked over to where the little escape artist was waiting.

"Dear, please don't disappear on me like that again. What were you doing there in the first place?"

"Oh, I was trying to look inside, but all the windows are boarded up. Why is the library closed anyway?"

Now that was a question she couldn't really answer, Regina knew.

"The city couldn't pay for it anymore. The building needed restoring and that would have been too expensive. That's why the library is temporarily housed in the school building."

That answer should even satisfy the most inquisitive minds- or so she thought. She should have known better.

"No one has been inside for ages?" Katie tried to peek through the windows again. "So what do you think is in there?"

Oh no! She was already scared out of her mind that she could forget about her daughter every time she turned her back; not to mention the fact that Miss Swan could just leave town with her; plus Rumplestilskin and the unknown sender of that letter also posed a big threat. She was not going to add the fear of her child being attacked by a psychotic dragon to the list. She would make sure the girl knew she was to toe the line on this one.

"Katelyn- this building is closed for a reason. I can understand the fascination that comes with abandoned buildings, but it isn't safe! You could get seriously hurt in there!"

She resumed walking, motioning to Katie who was still looking at the library contemplatively to follow her. The diner was only a few feet away and they were done discussing this topic as far as she was concerned. Unfortunately Katie wasn't.

"Come on Regina, I was just curious; besides- it really doesn't look like that house is going to collapse any second. It might be fun to go and explore a bit."

She was going to blame Miss Swan for the girl's inability to let anything go- that much was a given.

"I'm afraid it's not about what _you_ think on that matter. It's the town's building authorities whose opinion counts. And they came up with the conclusion that this building was in danger of collapsing. You are to stay away from there; am I making myself clear?"

"Ugh! Regina, would you relax? I only said that it could be fun. No reason to go ballistic."

Fantastic. This wasn't going as she had hoped at all. And she really didn't appreciate that disrespectful tone.

"I don't want to fight with you dear, or make you feel that I'm treating you unfairly. All I want is for you to stay safe- and I don't think I deserve to be spoken to in that manner, don't you agree?"

While Katie had visibly deflated as she had started talking she looked about ready to spit fire by the time she had finished.

"You know what? You can stop with the mom-act. I have Emma for that." She hissed viciously before she yanked the door open and stormed into Granny's.

Regina followed her inside, doing her best to mask the pain her daughter's last words had caused. She knew on an intellectual level that the girl was merely lashing out because she was embarrassed, but that didn't lessen the sting of feeling utterly rejected.

Katie had chosen a corner booth and Regina slid into the seat opposite to her. Looking at the girl, who was already hiding behind her menu, she decided against saying anything for now. Mainly because she didn't know what to say- and she really didn't want to risk causing a scene in the full packed diner. People were already staring because they were simply here together.

Their food had been ordered and served and just when she thought that she would have to suffer this silent treatment all through lunch, Katie suddenly put down the fork she had mainly been using to move her pasta around the plate. Gone was the girl's usual confident and charming demeanour; she looked at her guiltily and even a bit scared.

"Regina, look… I'm sorry. I…I really am. I don't know why I…can we please be friends again?"

Dear God, that girl was going to kill her- it was next to impossible to act as if she didn't feel like hugging every single person in the room. She settled for smiling at the suddenly shy teenager instead.

"We have _never_ stopped being friends, alright? We were just having a disagreement."

* * *

Emma parked her beloved beetle right in front of a now very familiar white house. She was done hiding the fact that she was visiting the Mayor. Plus it was only 6 p.m. - a time that hardly screamed of a clandestine affair. Sighing deeply she tried to comb through her hair with her fingers- Katie had gone with Mary-Margaret to help her prepare some school project, and she could be unwinding on the couch right now, maybe even having a glass of wine. But no! She had to go and check on the Mayor after her daughter had told her of their 'fight'.

What on earth had gotten into her? Did she want to lose her daughter to the other woman so quickly? Or get kicked out on her butt because she was putting her nose were it didn't belong? Or- and that was a very likely possibility- get ridiculed to death by a certain sharp tongued brunette because she simply couldn't seem to stay away from her? She really must have masochistic tendencies. There was no other explanation for it. Oh yeah, there was the fact that she actually liked the brunette and wanted to make sure she was doing ok. She scowled at the polished front door. Hell, she had already proven that she had no self-respect- she might as well get it over now.

* * *

Regina Mills opened the door on her third knock, and Emma had to smile. There were the yoga pants and cotton socks again. So her Majesty did feel those tight skirts and high heels after a day at work. If that didn't prove that she was indeed human then she didn't know what would.

"Deputy. What a lovely surprise. Is something wrong?"

"It's Emma, remember?"

In a way that was so much like Katie's the other woman rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Of course dear. So what can I help you with- Emma?"

"You could ask me inside for starters." The blonde grinned- even spoken in a mocking way, she liked how her name sounded coming from the Mayor's lips.

"I suppose I could." Regina acknowledged as she turned around and walked towards her kitchen.

"Well dear, are you coming or not?"

Unbelievable- that woman couldn't exist without making at least one dramatic exit a day.

Regina was already moving around the kitchen when she entered- starting a fresh pot of coffee. Not wanting to just stand there awkwardly, Emma parked herself on a stool at the kitchen island. She absentmindedly played with a loose thread on her sleeve as she wondered how she should start the conversation. Deciding that things were already complicated enough she just went for it.

"So I heard of yours and Katie's little spat today."

Some of the coffee powder landed on the countertop instead inside the filter, Emma noted. It seemed her hunch had been right- the other woman wasn't quite okay. Sweeping the spilt powder into her palm and throwing it in the kitchen sink, Regina replied,

"Let me guess. Your friend Miss Lucas told you that I had upset your daughter again."

So, we were still smarting over that mine incident, were we? Emma thought. Interesting.

"Actually no. Katie told me."

Regina's finger hovered over the on button as she looked at her sceptically.

"Your daughter told you."

"Yeah." What on earth was the issue now? She liked to think that the pixie felt she could talk to her about anything.

"I am surprised at you, Deputy. I would have thought you would be out there already, making good on your promise regarding my tree."

Finally the coffee maker came to life, gurgling and sputtering while Emma regarded the brunette calmly.

"Actually, I had meant to apologize for that for some time now. Besides, as far as I understand it, it was Katie who was over the line."

Regina stared at her disbelievingly and Emma frowned at that. Did she really think that as soon as Katie was unhappy with a situation Emma would put the blame solely on her?

"She had a point though. I did overstep my boundaries."

Oh dear, Katie had been right. The poor girl had felt so guilty as she had told her the entire story. Though she hadn't made the connection yet as to why exactly her comment had hurt the Mayor so deeply.

Her biggest fear was that she had done something that had irreparably damaged her relationship with the brunette. Which was really, really, seriously fucked up. She had a daughter at home who thought the slightest wrong move on her side would cause Regina to cast her away, and she had her daughter's biological _and_ dangerous mother who was convinced of the same thing- just the other way round. And of course everyone was pretending that they didn't know. Throwing herself in the mix with her fear of losing... everyone really- and their Friday dinner nights could give the Mad Hatter and his tea parties a good run for their money. She waited until Regina had placed a steaming cup in front of her.

"If this is about the mothering comment," Regina had abruptly turned her back, and Emma paused until the brunette faced her again,

"Katie doesn't seem to mind you mothering her when you entertain her when she's sick, or keep her company when she's hurt and scared in the ER. She was just pissed off that you called her on her crap. And I for one am really glad you did. I don't even want to think about her traipsing around in an unsecure building."

Regina's rigid posture lessened at her words, and though she had found it extremely hard to grant the other woman even the slightest bit of authority over her daughter- something Regina clearly hadn't felt entitled to take- Emma knew it had been the right thing to do. If Regina felt encouraged to step up a bit it might help Katie feel more secure in her role as well.

She just hadn't thought that she had done such a great job in lifting the brunette's spirits. Just as she was about to take her first sip of this seriously delicious smelling coffee, a once again very much self-confident Regina took her cup away and smiled at her wickedly as she stuck out her lip in a pout.

"Well my dear, now that we have cleared that up, what would you say if I paid you back for last night?"

Clever woman- just the distraction she needed. She pulled the brunette in until she was standing between her legs and their lips were so close they were almost touching.

"Well Regina," she murmured "I would say you better- after falling asleep on me like that."

The outraged hiss and swift punishment of biting her lower lip viciously had been as predictable as desired. Sometimes only a dirty, hot fuck would do.

* * *

_A/N: oh well, it seemed like a good moment to stop;). I know, lots of bonding time this chapter, we will be back with some plot and more backstory in the next one. promise! and a bit more smut- pinkie promise on that;)_


End file.
